Remastered Princess Superheroes
by In Pursuit of Magic
Summary: Here is a collection of stories of Disney Princesses and Heroines becoming superheroes! Each Chapter is a different character and her story. Starting with Classic Snow White and Ending with Frozen (That was the most recent film that came out when I had this idea). This is rated T for Teen, because I am Paranoid. I don't own Marvel, Disney, or Brother's Grim. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Snow White

**HELLO! Here is just something to keep the peace. It is like a side project. The idea is to take Disney Princesses and their original from the Brothers Grim, then take them into the modern era. The twist, they are superheroes. It is sorta based in the Marvel universe. But, I haven't made much reference to that. This is just a side thing. It won't be to often that I update this story. But I can tell you that the chapters will be long and that each chapter is a different Princess or Heroine. Can't leave them out can we!? If you wish to know anything as to what is coming, PM me and I'll let you know.**

 **Now I do not own Disney or Marvel and just for safety, I don't own Brothers Grim. Though I wish I did.**

 **With that out of the way…I present Snow White as Armor!**

It was a cold winter in the small neighborhood. At night the gentle snow fall was making this suburb look like a post card or a movie scene. A Manor house stood with white walls and a red tiled roof. The Manor house was a cross between the Romanesque architectural style of medieval Europe characterized by semi-circular arches for the doors, but it lacked the tall towers at the corners. A golden light glowed from the window at the front, it showed a woman in a light teal and dark purple night gown. Her fair skin glowed in the light of her vintage lamp that was next to her, rosy cheeks flushed redder from the cold she was letting in as she sat in the open window, her red lips were pursed in concentration as she worked on her embroidery, and her golden brown hair was pulled back in a loose braid down her back. On her left ring finger shined a gold wedding ring with a glittering red ruby as the center gem and two bright sapphires on either side of it.

This woman was Dr. Iris Brighton, and she was a brilliant Geneticist at the Brighton Company. She was at home for the holiday with her husband, Dr. Leopold Brighton, CEO of Brighton INC. She sighed at the starry night sky, not paying attention to her needle.

"Ah!" she yelped as she looked at her finger.

Her amber brown eyes scanned the dot of blood forming from her needle pricking it. She watched as three drops fell into the snow. She sucked on her finger to stop the bleeding and sighed as she pulled her finger away. Her eyes settled on the brightest star she could see and gave a look of longing.

"I wish," she began, remembering her childhood when a princess would wish on a star. "That I had a daughter." She smiled at picturing her and Leo's genes mixing to make their child. "With skin white as snow," She beamed as she looked outside. "Lips as red as blood," she smiled at how pretty the snow and red blood looked together. "And hair as black as ebony." She sighed as she ran a hand down the side of the window pane.

"Iris, are you okay?" Leo asked as he came in to the lounge. "I heard you shout."

Iris turned to her husband and the love of her life. She laughed as he looked ridiculous. In one hand he had a basted hen, in the other he had a bowl of stuffing, and he was in an apron that was stained with herbs, bread crumbs, and some oil. The words 'I'm born for the Kitchen!' plastered on the front.

"What?" He asked then looked at himself and shrugged.

"I'm okay." She laughed and put her embroidery on the window sill. "I just pricked my finger. That's all."

He walked over and put down the hen in its dish and the stuffing on the coffee table. He then sat next to her. "Let me see."

Iris calmed and showed him her finger. "See, not that bad." She assured as he looked her finger over.

"At least let me bandage it." Leo stated as his amber brown eyes looked into hers.

She reluctantly nodded and he led her to the bathroom. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a band aid.

"Let's patch you up." He said and opened the band aid, then wrapped it around her finger. "There all better."

Iris snorted. "My hero." She said and pulled him into a kiss.

 **One year…**

Iris walking into the elevator of Brighton Incorporated. She was in a light blue skirt that reached her knees, with a lavender blouse that had tiny bird pattern on it, a black leather belt was around her stomach, and she wore black heels on her feet. Her hair was in a gentle bun with a few locks of curled hair on either side of her temples. She had a simple thin gold chain around her neck and a pair of pearl earrings on. As she got off on the highest floor, her husband's office, a man rushed out.

"Sorry, Iris, I've got to go. Lilly's gone into labor." He gasped out as she started hitting the button for the lobby rapidly.

"Oh, Go, She'd need you there." Iris said as she backed up from the doors. "Let us know how she is!" she called as the doors shut.

Mr. Carsten was a young reporter for the daylily newspaper. His wife was having their first child and they knew it was going to be a boy.

Iris walked into the office to see Leo jumping around joyfully. "Yes!" he cheered. "It works! It's prefect!"

"What is?" Iris asked with a head tilt.

Leo rushed over to her grinning with absolute joy. "You know how we've been wanting a baby?" he asked and grabbed her shoulders.

She nodded confused.

"Well, For the past year I've been working on making a DNA sequence to help us have a baby." He explained. "And I just ran my latest test. It works!"

Iris's eyes widened. "You mean?" She began.

"We can have a baby!" He beamed.

Iris smiled and hugged him as he spun her around.

 **Nine months later…**

Leo was holding a little baby girl, that's me, in his arms. Dad said that as soon as he and Iris, my mother, saw me that they knew my name.

"What will you name her?" the nurse had asked.

"Snow White." Mom said smiling weakly. "Her name is Snow White Brighton."

Dad smiled and handed me to mom. She was filled with joy and loved that her wish came true. I had the ebony hair that she wanted, genetically speaking it came from my dad's grandmother. My skin, after calming down, was an extreme pale, like snow. Doctors were worried, but after many tests, found nothing wrong with me. It was just my skin tone. My lips were red too. That I got from mom. I got a lot from mom. Her eyes, eye shape, her chin, cheeks, and eye brows. But I got my head shape and nose from my dad.

But when it was time to head home, mom wasn't doing too well. She was paler then me, barely awake, and coughing. The doctors asked my dad if my mom had a history of lung cancer. He nodded and they told him that the stress of my birth had knocked loose the tumor or jump started its development. Either way, mom was dying from cancer.

We stayed in the hospital, until mom died. The doctors did all they could to make mom's death as comfortable and painless as possible. But in the end she died. My dad threw himself into his work. Hiring a nice lady to take care of me when he was at work. But when he came home, he would feed me, and sing me lullabies.

 **A Year later…**

As Lace Ward, my nanny, was taking care of me, her husband, Ray, pulled my dad aside. "Leo, it's been a year." He began as I played with the letter blocks. "Snow needs a mother, not a nanny, Even if Lace is doing a good job."

Dad looked at me as I played with Lace. He sighed, he knew that Ray was right. "I know. It's just so hard." He looked to Ray. "Iris was the love of my life. It feels like I won't find anyone else."

Ray smiled. "You will. You just have to put yourself out there."

Dad's brow furrowed. "How?"

Ray pulled out a card and handed it to dad. "Go here tomorrow. Mingle have fun."

Dad looked at what Ray gave him. It was a card for a bar in the city, called "The Skilled Hunter".

 **Next night…**

Dad ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm the nerves. He looked at the card and nodded. He could go and sit at the bar for a while.

"Lace, I'm headed out." Dad called as he walked to the door.

Lace was rocking me to sleep and nodded. "Have fun, sir."

 **The Skilled Hunter…**

Leo walked in and frowned. A banner hung from the ceiling that read 'Speed Dating night!' he pursed his lips into a thin line of annoyance.

"Oh!" Gasped the Hostess. "You're Leopold Brighton!"

"Yes." He stated annoyed.

She looked confused. "Mr. Brighton? Are you alright?"

He sighed and gave her a small smile. "Just that a friend didn't tell me about," he gestured at the banner.

She looked at it and smiled. "It's something we do every four days." She looked back at him. "And you looked like you just came for a drink." She said.

He nodded then sighed. "I think he meant for me to partake."

She looked through her computer. "For security peruses, we have people register before coming." She explained as she typed. "Yes. Is your friend a Ray Ward?"

Leo closed his eyes. "Yes."

She bit her lip. "Then he registered you for the event." She looked at him and gave a sympathetic smile. "You don't have to go through it if you don't want to."

Leo shook his head. "He paid for it." he said. "I'll stay for a bit."

She nodded and led him to a table then handed him a que card. "This is your que card. You will get four minutes in between dates to write how you felt about the person you dated." She explained. "Now it starts in a few minutes. So get ready."

Leo nodded as she walked away to help others to their seats. He took this time to prepare for leaving when he was fed up, board, or saddened. He had his phone ready too, just in case he got drunk. That's when the Host put on a joyful face and grabbed the mic as the music was turned down.

"Welcome everyone!" she called like an announcer or perky ad. "Welcome new comers and welcome back regulars to Date Night!" she called. "Now for those who don't know how it works, you take turns to date one of these people at the tables. You will have ten minutes per date. Then we will take four minutes to write on your que cards how you felt about that person. Be honest and we will be able to pair you up!" she called. "With the chime of the bell the date begins, a second ring and the date ends."

And with that she hit the bell and the first woman walked over to Leo. After hours of different women and a few men, Leo was ready to leave. Until a very beautiful woman came over and looked just as ready to give up as he was. But Leo looked at her and his eyes widened. She had pale skin and was paired beautifully with a pencil skirted dark lavender dress. Her black hair was pushed back by a golden head band. Her finger nails were painted red, her lips had red lipstick applied with smoky eye shadow. Her shoes were black pumps. Around her neck was a golden apple neckless.

"You look like you're bored." She said as she held her hand bag in one hand and her green eyes looked at his. "Or are you ready to just walk out too."

"You want to leave too?" Leo asked, almost mesmerized by her beauty.

She nodded. "I was hoping this would be better than Online, but it feels worse."

"Want to leave? I could buy you a drink somewhere that's not having a date night." He offered.

She smiled. "I think I'll take you up on that." She nodded and took his hand.

He led her out and they threw away their cards. They went to a small bar for drinks. They laughed and told jokes, and had a nice night. They exchanged each other's names and numbers since they both seemed to be having a good time and wanted to see each other again. Her name was Grimhilde. She said she was trying to get away from her family's name.

 **Four years later…**

When I turned five, I was really good with gardening and cooking. I was in the back yard, climbing the tree to get to my red ball that got blown up there. Lace had gone back inside to get snacks, leaving me alone. I was reaching for it and got on a thin branch. I heard the cracking and stopped. I looked down the branch. It was bending badly.

"Oh no." I gasped and started trying to climb back.

 **SNAP!** I screamed as I started to fall. But then something strange happened. I watched as my hand turned to clear sparkling gems, but held my hands shape. It spread over my body and hair, making me feel heavier, but also stronger. The ground came too soon and I expected to shatter, like glass, but I didn't. The ground gave way to my body outline as I landed back first. I sat up and looked around as I reverted slowly back to normal skin. I watched as the clear Diamond like skin faded.

"OH MY GOD!" Lace yelled as she ran over to me. She grabbed my arms and ran her hand over me, as if checking to see if I was okay. "What happened?"

"I fell out of the tree." I said simply, not knowing it wasn't normal to feel out of a tree without a scratch. "I turned into a diamond."

Lace shook her head looking at the ground. "Snow, that's not possible." She stated gently and pushed some of my dark hair behind my ears.

"But I did." I insisted.

"Come on, little Snow Drop. We need to get you ready for the wedding." She said and picked me up and carried me in, clearly trying to ignore the human shaped divot in the earth.

 **At the church…**

I stepped through the doors in a white dress with a pale lavender sash around my waist. I had pale cream shoes and my black hair was pinned back with a red hair pin. I smiled brightly as I walked down the aisle, tossing red and purple rose petals as I walked. I was happy for my dad, he was happier than I had ever seen him. He smiled at me as I came close.

Zia Marie Harper was walking behind me in a pale lavender pencil skirted dress, and she carried baby Jake, who was in a tiny suit, he was the tiny ring bearer. Next to them was Little Lilac, in a pale lavender dress with a white sash around her waist, she too was a flower girl like me. There was also Brenda and Howard Wood, a bride's maid and Groom's men. Brenda was smiling brightly and hugging her husband's arm as she carried a small bouquet. Lace and Ray Ward beamed as Maid of honor and Groom's men. When we all reached the alter we walked to either side. Girls on the bride's side, boys on the Groom's side. Theo took Jake from Zia Marie and they took their places.

Everyone looked down the aisle to see Grimhilde. She was beautiful. Her dress was pure white, the sleeves were lace and the dress was a mermaid style. Her black hair was in a double bun and showed off the raven's peek on her forehead. Her vail was dragging behind her like a train and her makeup was making her even prettier.

Grimhilde reached my dad, the ceremony began. As it progressed I noticed that the rings they were exchanging, weren't moms. I felt happy about that, I didn't know why.

 **Four years later…**

I was ten and had gotten control of my diamond skin powers. I could turn parts of my body to diamond. But one day while at school, Dad had gone on a drive to the company. He got a phone call from my step mom, they talked and they got into an argument. But then he looked away from the road, and he got into a car accident.

I was in class when the phone rang. After a few seconds of the teacher speaking with the principle's assistant, I blinked at hearing a voice. The teacher's voice, in my head.

" _Oh poor girl._ " Was her thought and then she hung up and looked at me. "Miss Brighton, you have to go to the office, your mother's here."

I looked at my best friend Florian, who was a year older than me. His concerned brown eyes searched mine. I looked away from him as I packed up.

" _I hope it's nothing bad._ " Came his voice in my head making me shake my head.

When I got to my step mom she had a worried face on. "Snow, we have to go." She said simply and held a hand to me. But then I heard, " _Leo's been in a car accident. Oh god why?_ " but her mouth didn't move. I took her hand and followed her.

 **Hospital, ICU…**

Once we go there a nurse came to us. " _Here we go._ " Came her thoughts, I had decided that the voices were thoughts. "Are you Mr. Brighton's wife and child?" she asked. " _Oh god please say no._ "

"Yes." Step mom said. " _Please tell me he's okay. Oh god please._ "

" _Should have known. I've seen their pictures. Poor family._ " The Nurse thought, making me get close to tears. "I have some bad news." She said making my step mom's hand tight on my hand. "Leo suffered massive blood loss." She spoke. " _He's left them alone._ " She thought and the tears started to roll down my cheeks as I stared into her eyes. "The Doctors tried everything they could." She explained. " _There was nothing they could do._ " She thought as the first drop of clear tear hit the floor. "He passed just an hour ago." She spoke as step mom stifled a gasp. " _He's dead. I'm so sorry._ "

I sank to the floor as I shake with sobs. My mind started taking in so many thoughts. Independent ones like, " _My side hurts. Why is it hurting?_ " and " _Why do men not understand that I am in pain?_ " then there were other thoughts of those that took notice of us. " _Oh, what happened?_ ", " _Poor Child._ " And " _Oh god are they okay?_ " but then there were the jerks. " _Get your kid under control, Bitch._ " And " _Stop crying and go home._ "

It was too much and I screamed at the pain and with grief of my father's death. Apparently my mind was connected to four people in the room including the nurse and they all collapsed with me onto the floor, with nose and ear bleeds. I later learned that I had mantel powers like my diamond skin. It was so powerful that I spent most of the grieving period, funeral, and wake at home, locked in my room. Crying for my dad. Crying for the pain in my head and crying for the fact that I was alone.

 **Three more years later…**

I grew into a teenager. And in that time, Grimhilde had taken me out of school, fired the house staff and forced me to do the cleaning, cooking, repairing, and other chores. She never let me leave the house and constantly put me down verbally. But I didn't let that get to me. She was perfect practice for my powers. I read her mind daily. And always got her food, drink and cloths right. She was scared of me though. Every time I saw her or she saw me, I'd know. She was afraid of me being more beautiful than her. A silly stupid fear.

So, one day after she got home from work and I prepared her stake dinner, I heard her making plans to create a magic mirror. A week later, it was set up in her room. She wouldn't let me near it. It was the one thing she cleaned herself in the house. Sometimes I would walk by and hear her speaking to it.

"Mirror, Mirror," she would say. "On the wall, who is fairest of them all?" she'd ask.

"My Queen, you are the fairest in the land." A male voice would say back. Every time for several years after dad died.

But when I turned 13 and the Mirror caught sight of me, it changed its mind. I was dusting the pictures outside her room, when I heard her ask the same question. But it gave her a different response.

"Grimhilde, you are the fairest here so true." It said making me think it just wanted to say something different. "But Snow White is a thousand times more beautiful than you."

I held my breath. ' _Me? Fairer then her?_ ' I wondered. I then heard her cry out in shock.

"HOW. IS. SHE. THE. FAIREST!?" I rushed off then, not wanting her to know that I heard the Mirror.

She treated me more poorly after that. For a month she would yell at me for the slightest wrong or the smallest mistake. But then two weeks into the winter break she finely struck.

 **In the city, two weeks later…**

I was walking in an ally after getting groceries, I always took the ally as a short cut to home. No one hurt me or attempted to, I would give the people there food and kind words of encouragement, but today was different. I walked and suddenly a man grabbed my arm and asked me to come with him into an ally. He seemed desperate, so I didn't read his mind, not until we reached the ally. It was dark and very dingy ally. I turned in time to see him draw a hunting knife and try to stab me. I lifted an arm to shield myself as my body covered with Diamond. His knife hit and shattered on contact.

But he stopped to stare at me as my Diamond form glittered in the sun and then faded away. He fell to his knees and started speaking in rapid Spanish and held his hands in prayer. I realized he thought I was an angel. I knelt down and took his hands.

"What has you so stressed?" I asked gently.

He looked at me with extreme fear. "Ángel hermoso, Forgive me. I didn't know. Oh Dios mio." (Beautiful angel, Oh, dear god) he looked down and prayed once more.

I bit my lip and then gently poked his mind. His mind, despite being an assassin, was fairly easy to slip into. When I did, my fears were clarified. I watched the memory of my stepmother in her office.

 **Memory, Brighton Inc, Grimhilde's office…**

He stepped through the office doors that the front desk assistant held open. There was a very beautiful woman sitting behind a large desk. Everything in the room was neat and precise and also helped to make her the focus. Nothing was more beautiful than she was. Nothing to distract the eyes from her. No paintings, no trinkets on shelves or the desk. Just a closed laptop and a few pens.

This was Grimhilde, the owner of the company since her husband's death. He did a little research on her, he wanted to know who his clients were. She looked him up and down as he walked up to the desk and took a set. Her look was that of a well-practiced business woman, calculating without giving away her thoughts.

"Could you close the door? What we have to discuss is privet business." She said as she pulled out her check book and a pen.

Her assistant nodded and closed the door. Once it was closed he asked her in a heavily accented voice "What do you require?" He was born and raised in Spain, but his English was flawless.

She nodded. "My late husband was married before me." She began. "They had a child. She has grown to be to troublesome." She looked at him. "I want you to kill her and make it look like a mugging, or kill her and not have a body, I don't care."

He gaped. "Señora!" he stated. "Not a child. Did you read my policy?"

She rolled her eyes. "She is hardly a child in looks and age. She is 16." She stood and grabbed a box that looked like it was designed for holding ornamental objects. It was red and purple. She walked over to him. "I want you to kill her. I don't need a threat to this company or myself."

"How can a teen pose a threat?" he asked confused.

"Am I going to pay you for asking questions or to kill who I wish?" she asked raising an eye brow.

He sighed. "What is the box for?"

She smiled slightly. "I want proof that she is dead." She looked at him. "I want you to cut out her heart and a lock of hair as proof of her death. In this." She said lifting the box and handing it to him.

He took the box and slowly nodded.

 **End of memory…**

I came out of the memory and smiled at the man who was kneeling and saw that my hands had put themselves on his head. I smiled gently. "Have no fear, Michel. I forgive you for your sin." I said.

He looked up at me. Then he grabbed my hands with a determined look. "You need to run, Angelito! (Small Angel) Go somewhere safe, somewhere your stepmother will never find you." He looked out the ally as he stood. "Into the city." He then looked down at her to see my wide eyes. "You can never go back home, and you have to get rid of your phone. It can be tracked." He said reaching for my bag. "Please, Angelito, you must let me help you get safe."

I let him take my bag and he pulled out a simple flip phone, nothing as good as what was on the market at the moment. He then pulled out my sweater jacket with a hood. "You need to hide from cameras as best you can."

I nodded pulling my jacket on and pulled the hood up. "What of the proof she demanded?"

He handed me my back and looked deep in thought. "I hope it is no offence, Angelito. But could I have a lock of your hair to show her?"

I nodded and pulled some hair from under my hood. "Take as much as you need." I said as he cut some of my hair.

"Now run." He told me.

"But what about the heart?" I asked confused.

"I know a guy. Now go, Angelito." He said and gave my shoulder a shove.

 **Four hours later…**

I found myself trying to stick to the shadows and avoid streets altogether. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Fire escape to fire escape. Ally to ally. I finely found myself tired, cold, and hungry. I stayed on a rooftop taking in deep breaths as I sat next to an air vent that blew out warm air, but then I found my eyes heavy. Then my eyes closed and darkness took me into a sweet silent embrace.

 **20 minutes later…**

I heard voices then and struggled to pull my eyes open. To my shock four people were on the rooftop with me and showing concern. Brenda and Howard Wood were there and they looked at my face.

"Oh my god! Snow?" Brenda asked grabbing my hood and pushing it back.

I looked from her to her husband and to the two people I didn't know. I didn't speak but my fear and distrustfulness must have shown, because Howard looked to the other couple then back to me.

"Snow you're safe here, this is Hudson and Cadence. They are friends." He told me and kneeled down next to me. "What happened? Why are you at Seven Faces Apartments?"

I looked at them all. I looked at Hudson and Cadence and dived into their minds. I didn't care if they felt the intrusion, I needed to know if they would tell people about me being here. They felt it, and I pulled out when I saw they were safe.

"What just happened?" Hudson asked looking at his wife and the Woods. He looked at me as I looked at Howard and hugged him tightly.

"Hang on, is…is she a mutant?" Candace asked.

I just started crying. I didn't want to, but I kept crying. Howard picked me up and carried me inside and down the stairs into the complex. Once we were in the building I started to panic.

"I can't be inside!" I yelled. "The Cameras! They'll see me and she'll find me!"

The Woods and the other couple looked worried about me as I struggled in Howard's arms.

"Snow, calm down." Brenda said calmly and grabbed the sides of my face. "Tell me, who is it that has you so scared?"

I looked at her light brown eyes. She was worried for me. She was concerned. And she cared. It had been a long time since I'd seen that look. "My stepmother." I gasped.

They looked shocked.

"We need to tell the landlords." Hudson stated looking at them all. "We need to keep her safe and off the grid."

After an hour seven men came into the stairwell to where Brenda and I were. I looked at the men. They were all small. They were dwarves. Each seemed to have a personality and job via by face or cloths. The first one walked over to me and looked me over, as if searching for injuries. He was obviously a doctor.

"You don't seem hurt, miss. Brighton." He said.

"I'm not hurt." I said and looked at the others.

"My name is Darrin. But everyone calls me Doc." He said then looked at his friends. "This is Gale, he works in the Mechanics garage." He said gesturing at a very grumpy looking man in overalls. "This is Harry, he is a nurse at a school." He said gesturing at the happy red haired man. "This is Stellan, he is a late night Bar Tender." He said gesturing to a Sleepy looking man. "This is Brad, he is a hacker/ IT." he gestured at a very bashful man. "This is Steve, he is a robotics student." He said gesturing to a man who sneezed and rubbed his nose. "And this is Derik, he is still in High school, but we took him in." he said smiling at a young boy who looked a bit dopey.

"It is good to meet you all, but…" I looked at them. "Why are you helping me?"

"We don't like The Brighton witch." Gale grouched.

"When we heard that you'd run away, we wondered why and we guessed it has to do with her." Steve sniffed.

I nodded. "She wants me dead. She sees me as threat to both my father's company and her beauty."

This shocked them all.

"You are not going to leave." Harry said and looked at Brad. "Can you do some hacking and delete any footage of Snow in the city?"

"Except for any before I was pulled into the ally." I said quickly.

Brad nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

So while they worked, I started to stress clean. I needed to do something to fuse my mind and not jump into everyone's minds that I could see. So I just cleaned and then when night came I cooked them all dinner. It was the happiest time I had cooked for fun and for friends.

 **Third pov, Grimhilde's room…**

Grimhilde smiled as she opened the box. She grinned at the cold bleeding heart. She had the hair tested and when it came back as a perfect match to Snow White's DNA, she was over joyed. She closed the box and looked at her mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall." She grinned. "Who is fairest of them all?"

"Grimhilde, you are the fairest here so true." He began and she smiled with satisfaction. "But Snow White beyond the scrapers at the Seven Faces Apartments is a thousand times more beautiful than you"

She looked shocked then laughed. "That is funny." She opened the box and showed it to him. "But her heart is in this box." She then snapped it shut. "You're lying."

"When a Mirror lies it shatters in shame. I am still in one piece." The Mirror said.

She looked shocked and appalled. "Then whose Heart is in this box?"

"It is that of a boar, bought from a butcher shop." He told her. "The only thing in that box that is Snow White's is the hair."

Grimhilde then grabbed a table edge. She screamed and her dark magic lashed at objects on the table, sending them flying. The Assassin betrayed her. He spared Snow White for some reason. She couldn't think of anything but the fact that Snow White had beauty. The retched brat was still alive and walking the streets of the city somewhere.

She looked at her Surface and marched over turning it on and started typing. "If you want something done right." She growled. "You have to do it yourself."

She did some research on the cameras and smiled. It was easy to get a hacker to give her footage of the apartment complex the Mirror mentioned. After watching for a long time, she found a small snippet shot of Snow White. She was opening a door and waving at a man in a white coat.

She jumped out of her chair and walked to her closet, then opened it. She pushed hard on the back and the secret door opened. She flicked a switch and walked down the stairs to her secret lab/conjuring room. It had been part of the house from a long time ago. It was meant as a panic room or a bomb shelter. She wasn't sure which.

She then walked over to her shelf of books her fingers moved over titles like 'Astronomy', 'Black Arts', 'Alchemy', 'Witch Craft', 'Black Magic', 'Disguises', 'Sorcery', and 'Poisons'.

"I'll need a disguise so complete, no one will know who I am." She muttered as she grabbed the red leather bound book with the word 'Disguise'.

She put it on a pedestal and opened it. "I'll turn my queenly visage to that of a peddler's cloak." She said and turned to the page.

She stopped on 'Peddler's Disguise'. She then looked at the ingredients. Mummy dust, black of night, old hag's cackle, and scream of fright.

"Mummy dust." she muttered as she grabbed a glass goblet and filled it with water, then added the dust. "To make me old." She said and the dust sank into the water. "To shroud my clothes," she muttered as she grabbed a vile of black liquid. "Black of night." She then tipped a small drop into the water, she watched as the dark turned the water slowly black. "To age my voice," she muttered as she put the vile back. She then reached for a phone and typed in a video in the search bar. "An Old Hag's Cackle." She said and held the goblet close to the phone as a cackling old voice rang out and the potion turned red. She stopped the video. "To whiten my hair," She muttered as she typed another search. "A scream of fight." She beamed as a loud female scream sounded and the potion turned green. She turned to the vent and held the goblet to it. "A blast of wind." She called as a strong wind blew in. "To fan my hate." The wind died down and she smiled still holding her potion high. "A thunder bolt!" With a crack thunder crashed and flashed in the closed room and the potion bubbled like soda and steamed. "To mix it well."

She then lowered the goblet and looked at her beautiful refection in the glass of the goblet. "Now, begin thyen magic spell." She said and then took it in both hands and held it close.

A part of her was reluctant, but her hatred and jealousy was too great. She drank every drop, but then she gasped and dropped the glass goblet. It crashed and shattered on the ground as she hunched over and grabbed at her throat. Pain and heat coursing through her and her vision blurred a bit, her world seemed to be spinning. Her hair started billowing around her and faded from black to gray and then to a bright white. She lifted her hands to her face and gasped as they started to grow wrinkled and a wort or two appeared.

"My hands." She gasped in shock at how well it was working. When the spinning and lighting stopped she took several breath. "My voice." She gasped then smiled at the oldness of it. "Hmmm, my voice." She couldn't stop the laughter as she looked at her black hooded dress and dark clothes. "Oh a perfect disguise!" she then opened her witchcraft book to find another potion.

She stopped on 'Enhanced Strength Potion'. She smiled. "Perfect. Sometimes it takes brute strength."

She looked over the ingredients. A lock of lion's mane, muscle of a bull, and the roar of a bear. She then grabbed a new glass goblet.

"First a lock of lion's mane," she said after grabbing a lock and putting it in the water and stirred it. She waved a hand and the mane lock seemed to dissolve into a gold liquid that took over the water. "For glory." She then grabbed a slice of meat. "For strength," she said and dropped the slice into the potion. "Muscle of a bull." She said and the meat soon disappeared, leaving a red colored potion. "And for boldness," she pulled out her phone and searched. "The roar of a bear." The roar sounded and the potion got even redder if that was possible. She gave it a stir as it started to bubble and fume.

She then drank it and immediately she felt strong. She grinned and laughed as she lifted the iron table with ease then put it down as she picked up the lace ribbons. She then held a hand in front of herself.

"Oh magics of darkness, take me to her! The girl who has given me my hate!" and with that a dark black and lime green portal appeared. She then stepped through it laughing at how close to victory she was.

 **Snow's pov….**

I was prepping ingredients for the stew I was making for the boys, but a knock came at the door. I froze. ' _Who could that be?_ ' I wondered then walked to the door. I turned my right fist to diamond and put it behind my back. I gripped the door knob and twisted it. When I opened the door I only saw an old woman. I blinked.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, child." The old woman beamed and showing she was missing a few teeth. "I heard you were new." She opened a bag. "I wanted to give you a gift as welcome."

I looked in. ribbons. Dozens of lace ribbons. There were of all colors. "Really?" I asked and looked around the hall way. "Did anyone follow you?"

She looked confused. "No. No one follows old me."

I bit my lip. I was still getting used to when and if I should look into people's heads. But she seemed fine. I should have read her mind. I allowed her inside and got her some water. "Here."

"Oh, Thank you." She drank it and then opened her bag again. "Please pick one, child."

I looked in and then my eyes landed on a bright blue lace one. I grabbed it and it felt soft but strong. "This is beautiful."

"Why not, keep it." the old woman said.

I nodded and looked around me. I then started to lace it around my waist.

"Allow me to tie it off." She said and grabbed the two lengths. I smiled as she started to tighten it, but then it kept getting tighter. I was starting to find it hard to breathe. I grabbed at one of the ribbon straps.

"T-to…t-tight…c-c-can't…b-reath…" I gasped as she pulled hard on the lengths

Black spots appeared and then consumed my vision. I felt myself fall and I was unconscious before I hit the floor.

When I woke with a gasp, my skin turned to diamond, snapping the lace and then letting my skin return to normal as I took several breaths and gave out several coughs.

"Snow?" Asked a voice.

I looked to see Doc. "I can explain." I said remembering how a lot of people didn't like Mutants.

He just smiled kindly. "What happened?"

I looked at the ribbon. "An old woman came…" I picked it up. "Welcoming me." I then looked at the seven of them. "I think my Stepmother is a witch."

 **Third pov…**

When Grimhilde walked out of her dark portal, she reverted back to her young and beautiful self and the added strength faded. She took a breath and rushed to the mirror. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I am free at last of that brat and I am now the most beautiful." She beamed and then walked up the stairs and into her bed room. She threw off her black shawl and stood in front of the Mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror," she began. "On the wall, who is fairest of them all?" she asked.

"Grimhilde, you are the fairest here so true." It began once again. "But Snow White is a thousand times more beautiful than you."

Grimhilde stared. "No. I saw her die." She spluttered. "I killed her myself."

"She is indeed alive." The Mirror informed.

"How!?" Grimhilde yelled. "Show me! Tell Me!"

The Mirror rippled and showed a few minutes after she'd left Snow White. Then she saw a man rush in and started to loosen the ribbon. But then Snow's eyes opened and she took in a deep gasp of air. Then her form shifted to her diamond form, snapping the lace, before returning back to her natural self. The image faded back to being just a reflection.

Grimhilde gaped. "She's…she's a mutant?" she breathed. She gritted her teeth and glared. "I'll have to find another way." She stormed down to her lab to think of something.

The next day she found it. "If her bones refuse to snap and her skin is too tough…Then Maybe I can use that against her." She turned to her book 'Poisons'.

She then made a random poison. She was so infuriated she didn't read it properly. Instead she put it on a very pretty comb, then dressed as a Comb seller. She put on a ton of makeup and made it ugly. She looked in her mirror and saw that there was no way anyone would recognize her.

 **Snow's pov…**

I was cleaning off their computers when a knock came again. ' _Twice in one week?_ ' I wondered.

Carefully I opened the door, ready to give them a good diamond punch if they were trouble. I only saw a woman who went overboard with makeup. She was carrying a heavy coat.

"See anything you like?" she asked in a deep voice.

She open her coat and brushes, combs and gloves were strapped to either side.

I raised an eye brow. "Who are you?"

"I am Willma. Just a common saleswoman." She said.

I eyed her. ' _To read or not to read._ ' I thought.

"Oh please, it's a cold day." She begged. "I haven't sold much today."

I felt myself soften. "Come in and I'll get you some water."

"Oh thank you." She said.

I handed her the water and she drank it smiling at its coolness. She then looked at me with a look of wonder.

"Your hair is beautiful." She complimented.

"Well," I said running a hand through it. "It got cut by accident." I then grabbed the part that Michel had cut. "I'll be getting it cut soon and it'll be all even."

"Perhaps I, if you'll let me, I could give you a haircut." She offered.

I thought about it. Again this woman posed no threat. I should have trusted my gut and read her mind. I sat down. "Just so it's the same length."

She nodded pulling out a pair of scissors. "You are in good hands." She said and started combing my hair and giving a few snips.

But as she continued, I started to feel tired, weak, and it seemed like I couldn't move. She giggled as she slipped away at my hair. By the time she was in the back behind me, I slipped into her mind. I sucked in a gasp at seeing it was Grimhilde.

"What's the matter, princess?" she asked as a joke. "Lost your tongue?" she laughed.

She snipped more, it was making me think she was just doing it as a last farewell. She ran the vintage looking comb through my hair and that's when I felt a tingling surge in my scalp.

"Wh—ar—yu—dooin—t—m—" my speech was slurred and forced back.

"Oh?" She sighed. "I thought that it's obvious." She said as she leaned down to my ear. "I'm killing you." She whispered.

I felt myself sputter. I had never felt so helpless in my life until this moment. "W—wh—y?"

She laughed. "You're too beautiful." She then turned cold. "You're also a danger to the company." She pushed her sharp nails into my shoulders. "Did you really think that I would let a foolish brat like you take that wonderful bit of money from me?"

I struggled to say something, but my body wasn't responding.

"I fell in love with your father. But he died." She chuckled dryly. "Well, I guess you could say that any goodness I had, died with him." She sniped some hair as my eyes grew heavy. "But then I find out he willed the company to you. When you become 18." She made one last snip, finishing up the haircut. She then walked around in front of me. "Can you imagen how hurt I felt to find that I would only be running the company for 8 years?" she then grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. "Only to give it over to a hormone crazed teenager who'd run it into the ground?" she then let go and held the comb in front of my face. "Well, this is me, making sure that never happens." She growled then ran the comb in my hair.

My vision danced and faded to blackness again and I fell limp in the chair, hearing her laughing as I faded.

When I woke a little while later, and found I was on my bed that the guys gave me and Happy was next to me.

"Good, Snow, you're awake." He beamed.

I held my head as it swam a little. "How'd you save me?"

"Well it wasn't too hard to see that you were under a paralytic and sleeping draft." He explained. "Just a phone call to Doc and a description of what was going on with you and boom! Saved the Princess."

I smiled at him. He was very optimistic. The door opened and Grumpy walked in.

"You can read minds, right?" he grouched.

I nodded.

"Every person that comes to the door now or if you go out, read their head. No matter how invasive it seems." He told me. "Better safe the sorry."

"I will now. That was too close." I said to him.

 **Third pov…**

Grimhilde walked out of her portal and ran start to her shower. Once she had cleaned the makeup off, she cleaned herself in a scented victory shower. Once that was done she walked into her room and in her bath robe and started brushing her hair. She looked behind her slightly.

"Mirror, mirror," She began soothingly. "On the wall, who is fairest of them all?" she giggled. "Go on say it." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Snow White is a thousand times more beautiful." The Mirror said.

She gasped and dropped the brush. She whorled around to face him. "What?"

"She survived." He stated.

She glared. "How close was I?"

"Very. If the dwarves hadn't known what was happening, she would've gone to a hospital and died there." he informed her.

She then nodded as she stood. "Looks like I'll have to pull an all-nighter."

 **Snow's Pov…**

I started working on something. I had a dress form, though this one had legs. I had gotten Brenda to get me fabric and thread. I was sewing a pair of blue pants that were made of pleather. So far they were coming out great. I had already finished my crop-top short sleeve shirt of the same materiel, just yellow, not blue. I had been reading some books. History mostly. I found that there had been and are superheroes. I made the decision to become one. I had the powers for it. And I loved helping people.

 **Third pov…**

Grimhilde walked into her lab the next day and started brewing up her poison. She then grabbed an apple and dipped it into the poison that would put whoever eats it into a Sleeping Death. The only thing that could lift the curse/poison is a kiss from her true love. But she had that handled. She had found young 14 year old Florin and trapped him in her lab. He was watching her as she worked.

"What is that?" he asked and yanked on the chains.

She smirked at him. "I suppose I could tell you. Not like you're leaving here." She walked over and held the red and white apple close to him. "This is what will get rid of Snow White." She smirked at his confusion. "You see, Florin, Snow is a danger to my company and beauty." She walked over to the basket of apples.

"So that's going to kill her?" he gasped looking at the odd color of the apple.

She laughed. "No." she turned to him. "It will put her into a sleeping death-like state." She then let her robe fall to the floor, showing off a suit of her own.

It was a purple leotard with a red and gold corset, a purple long jacket, her legs were covered by fish nets stockings, and on her feet were in dark red ankle flats. She turned back to Florin.

"I needed to look right." She informed as she grabbed her head piece. "Now we're was I?" she asked the giggled. "Ah yes. Sleeping death." She turned to him fully. "She will be taken to hospital and then pronounced dead." She leaned close to him. "Oh and then they'll cremate her alive." She shuttered with joy. "I just can't wait for that."

"You won't get away with that!" he yelled trying to pull loose, but the chains weren't budging.

She laughed. "Like you have a say in it." she pulled the head piece on.

It was a purple pull over with a point on the forehead and wrapped around her neck, it had a gold metal plate that looked like a crown and three pointed gem-like parts that looked like the crown jewels. She put in her silver earrings in then pulled her hair through the back. Her long black hair fell to the middle of her back and she grinned at Florin.

"Take a good look. You would never see that brat in anything like this." She joked then waved a hand at herself. "I want the hag disguise. Hide my form from the girl." With a glow of lime green from her eyes and hands her form and clothes shifted to that of an old hag. She grinned at Florin. "Soon your beloved friend will be gone and I will free you then." She turned her back to him. "Darkest forces, take me to the brat." She said and waved her hand making the portal. She then stepped through.

Florian looked at the chains and then he saw a small bone. He bit his lip he moved his foot to it and started to try and move it to himself. He knew it would take him a bit, but he could do it.

 **Snow's pov…**

I finished up my make shift costume. It wasn't the greatest, but I could work on it here and there. I put the mask on the head piece then nodded. I just then heard the doorbell ring. I stopped. It rang again. I sighed and looked at my suit. I pushed it into the closet and walked to the door. I opened it and saw an old woman with a basket of apples.

"Hello child. I was just taking a look around." She said "Could you give me a tour?"

I didn't answer her. I looked at her and wondered if it was my stepmother again.

"Oh, are you not allowed to speak to strangers?" she asked me.

I could only nod.

"Oh well," she gasped grabbing her chest and started breathing heavily. "Oh-oh dear."

"What's wrong?" I asked getting concerned.

"I- oh- think I'm—having a—heart—heart attack." She gasped looking in actual pain.

I grabbed her shoulder. "Come in and sit down, I'll get you some water…."

She nodded and followed me in. I didn't see Hudson and Cadence gasp and run.

Once I had given her the water it seemed to help.

"Oh thank you dear…" she breathed. "I can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing really." I said looking at the closet with my suit and then the phone. "Should I call 911?"

"I would like to give you something." She stated and grabbed an odd looking apple.

I looked at her then shook my head. "I couldn't."

"Oh but it's from the best apple tree in the world." She held it to me. "Take at least one bite."

I then dove into her mind. I saw it was Grimhilde. Bit my lip as I pulled out and hoped I could get to the phone in time. I grabbed the apple and bit into it. I waited a few moments as I chewed a bit, then I let my eyes roll back and fell from where I was, faking a fainting. I let my eyes fall shut and let the apple roll out of my hand.

I listened as she laughed and the laughter turned from old hag to young woman.

"Now I am the fairest in the land!" she laughed even more as she left.

Once I knew she was gone I opened my eyes and tried coughing up the bit of apple. But I realized I had swallowed some of the juice as well as some apple. I struggled to stand as the poison took effect. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew it was fast acting and my diamond insides might not help.

I got to the phone and grabbed it just as my legs gave out. With a yelp I fell to the floor. I couldn't move as the phone slipped from my fingers, I didn't even manage to dial the number. I felt woozy and then my eyes closed as I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Third pov, Florian…**

Florian got the bone close then kicked off a shoe. He then picked up the bone with his foot and slowly and with several grunts of pain and struggle, got it to his left hand. He then bent his hand weirdly and slipped it into the key hole.

"Come on." he gritted through his teeth as he wiggled the bone around. "Come on!" he groaned.

Click!

He gave a happy gasp and pulled his hand out of the shackle. He then turned to unlock the other one on his right hand. He jiggled it and twisted it. Then with another, Click! He got it off. He stood and pulled his shoe back on. He then looked for a weapon for if he needed it.

He found the stairs and climbed up. But didn't find a weapon. So he changed his plan. He rushed out of the house and right home. He needed to find where Snow was. Once he reached home his father pulled him into a great hug.

"Son!" he gasped. "Where have you been?" he asked and pulled back. "We called the police."

"I was kidnapped." He breathed out from the running.

His dad's face hardened. "Who?" he asked. "Who took you?"

"Grimhilde Brighton." He said then looked worried. "She plans to kill Snow."

"I'll call the police." His father nodded and rushed for a phone.

 **Third pov, the dwarves…**

Hudson and Cadence caught up with the dwarves and stopped them. "Stop!" they called.

The dwarves turned and saw the fearful worry. "What?"

"Grimhilde came back." Cadence gasped.

"What? Where?" they asked.

"At Snow's apartment." Hudson said pointing back.

"Let's go!"

With that they took off back to the apparent. When they got there they found Snow on the floor with a phone in her hand. Doc looked her over then opened her mouth. He sniffed and shock his head.

"I can't tell." He said and then saw the apple. He grabbed it as Happy called for an ambulance. "She must have eaten this."

"I told her to read everyone." Grumpy growled.

"I think she did." Sleepy said pointing at the phone that was close to her hand.

"Why didn't she diamond up?" Asked Bashful.

"She might have thought that she could get an ambulance here before the poison worked." Sneezy guessed with a shrug as Happy spoke with the 911 operator.

The Ambulance got there and she was rushed to the hospital. After several hours of waiting the dwarves were joined by Hudson and Cadence, the Wards, the Woods, and Harpers. Finely the doctor came out.

"Are you miss Brighton's family?" he asked.

"No." they said.

"But we are as close as she has right now." Lace said while she held Daisy, her daughter, close.

The Doctor sighed. "What about her stepmother. The records say—"

"She's the one who did this!" Theo hissed angrily. "Don't call that witch. This the third time this week."

The Doctor looked both appalled and shocked. "Oh," he looked down at the floor then back at them. "She is stable." He informed. "But she is unresponsive to any stimuli."

"Meaning?" Grumpy asked.

"She's in a coma." Doc said sadly.

They looked to the Doctor who nodded sadly. For weeks it was like this. Four visitors per hour. But then a new visitor came. It was Florian Carsten. His eyes widened at Snow's still form on the hospital bed with tubs and wires hooked up to her. All giving her saline, keeping track of her vitals, and other medical things a typical Coma patient would need.

All the while Grimhilde was celebrating as she walked over to the Mirror. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is fairest of them all?" she'd asked excitedly.

"It seemed to be Snow White, but she is gone and now you are Fairest." The Mirror had said.

So she'd been drinking the best wine, eating at grand restaurants and moving on with business deals. But the public was growing suspicions. 'Why was she so happy? Her child was missing.' Were things people wondered. But she paid them no mind.

On a visit with Snow, Florian scooted closer to her bed. He was the only visitor that day. He leaned his elbows on his legs. His brown hair was messy from lake of sleep. His gray brown eyes filled with sorrow, but also a longing.

"Snow…" he took a breath. "Snow, the doctors say…they that you…you might not make it." He said trying not to lose his nerve. He grabbed her hand that had a heart monitor on her finger and gave a gentle squeeze. "I don't want that." He told her. "Do you remember when we were 6?" he began. "I stopped some bullies from bullying you. You told me they couldn't really hurt you." He sighed. "Because of how sad you felt for them." he looked saddened. "But when you were 10 and didn't show up at school I thought you had been hurt by your dad's death and refused to go." He smiled. "Then I came to your house and found that your Stepmom pulled you out. And we started sneaking out." he took in anouther breath. "I don't want this to happen." He croked tightening his grip on her hand as his eyes started to tear up a bit. "I…" he stopped as he leaned close to her face. "I…love you." He declared. "I've loved you since middle school." He closed his eyes and a few tears fell. He then found his lips meeting hers. He held for a moment. He then pulled back. "Come back." He whispered.

It seemed nothing happened and he stood to leave, but stopped. Snow's hand had tightened on his. He gaped. Her mouth opened a bit as she took several breaths. Her eyes fluttered a bit, then opened slightly. She appeared confused, but alive.

"Where am I?" she asked

Florian turned to the door briefly. "Guys! She's awake!"

Snow looked at Florian. "What?"

Everyone soon came in and beamed at seeing her. Dopey walked over and smiled at her, holding a box.

"We're so glad you're awake." Ray said and looked to Larry Carson.

For the smallest of moments, Snow was confused with why she was in the hospital and way she was asleep. But then it all came back and face darkened just a bit. "How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks." Larry informed her. "And I have a question to ask you."

Grimhilde, meanwhile, was in her room. She walked over to her Mirror in a joyous drunk way. "Mirror, Mirror," she stated as she leaned on the wooden frame. "Who is fairest of them all?" she asked

"Thou, Grimhilde, art loveliest here, I ween; but lovelier far is the new-Hero Armor. Snow White and she are not just equals." The Mirror informed her.

"What!?" She gasped and back from the Mirror. "How can Snow White be alive? Who is this 'Armor' person?"

"Tune into the news and see for yourself." The Mirror suggested.

 **Snow's pov…**

I was sitting in my Hospital bed and looking at Larry Carson. "Ask away." I said.

"Would be willing to publicly denounce Grimhilde?" Larry asked as everyone found places to stand or sit.

My brow furrowed. "Denounce?"

"Yes. Tell everyone what she's done and how she is not fit for the Brighton Company." Ray explained.

I thought about it. I didn't want to be mean, but she had tried to kill me three times. She had no goodness left within her. I looked to them and held Florian's hand tightly. "I am willing to do so."

So that was how everyone was ushered out of the room, everyone but Florian and his father. The room now had cameras and reporters from different news outlets. From tv, radio, and the papers. Lace was fixing my shoulder length hair and putting on a little make up to give me just a little color. Once the publicist for Brighton INC said we were ready the cameras rolled and flashed.

I looked at them all as best I could. "My name is Snow White Brighton. I am the only daughter of Doctors Leopold and Iris Brighton." I began. "Many of you know me, you've seen me when I was a child. But in the last three years you haven't seen me much." _'Here we go.'_ "That is because of Grimhilde Brighton, my stepmother." I took a breath. "After my father died she fired the house staff and put all their old responsibilities on to me."

 _'So what? You're just cleaning.'_ Came the thought of one from a newspaper.

"She pulled me from school and didn't let me leave unless it was for grocery shopping." I informed them. "But as those three years past, I noticed something." I looked at the mics on my bed then back at them. "I notice she was getting paranoid. She started fearing that when I turn 18 that I would run my father's company into the ground. She didn't want to lose the power." I took another breath. "She also felt threatened on another more trivial point." She shook my head. "She felt threatened of me because of my looks."

The reporters stared in shock as well as disbelief. Their thoughts told me as such.

"Three weeks ago she had an assassin try to kill me." I informed them and they gasped writing things down and snapping rapid pictures. "I was saved by an angel of diamond." I said internally smiling at setting up my hero persona. "My stepmother then tried to kill me again, by disguising herself as an elderly woman and tried to crush my ribs with an extra strength lace ribbon." They looked a bit surprised. "I was again saved by the diamond angel."

Reporters seemed a bit shocked by this. Some seemed to be prepping their questions for the end of the statement.

"She then tried to kill me the next day. This time with a poisoned comb. She explained to me then as the Paralytic kicked in why she was doing this. She confirmed my suspicions." I stated. "I was saved by the people I was staying with for safety." I then looked at the door to see the dwarves peering in. I looked back at the Reporters and camera men. "She then tried a third time. This attempt landed me here in the hospital. She gave me a poisoned apple and left me for dead." They gaped. "I have been here in a coma for the past three weeks."

"In that time." Florian took over. "Grimhilde was so paranoid she kidnapped me and held me in her lab as she was trying to kill Snow." He informed.

Larry stepped in then. "Now if you have questions, Florian Carson or Snow White Brighton will answer them."

They all raised their hands. Florian picked one with a notepad.

"How did you escape from Grimhilde, Mr. Carson?"

Florian looked to me and then back at them. "I was saved by the diamond angel. Just like Snow."

The next reporter I picked. "How do we know you aren't brain damaged and all of what you say isn't a delusion?"

"As Florian said, my stepmother is extremely delusional and paranoid." I informed. "If I was brain damaged, then why would Florian have been kidnaped?"

Then next one Florian picked. "You have mentioned a diamond angel. Do you know their name?"

"Yes I do." I said and looked at them. "Her name is Armor."

 **Third pov…**

 _CRACK! SHATTER! SPLASH!_

"He saved HER!" Grimhilde shrieked as she just threw a wine glass at the TV screen that had frozen on Snow White's face.

She rushed to her Mirror. "Who is Armor!?" she demanded.

"I don't understand the question." The Mirror stated.

"This diamond angel! Who is Armor?!" She bellowed in anger.

The mirror paused for a long time. "You already know her. She has been with you until four weeks ago."

She glared. "You're no help." She growled then waved a hand at herself.

Her robe vanished and she was in her Witch Queen suit. "I'll find this Armor." She gritted. "But how?" she then grinned. "She saved Snow White and Florian." She nodded. "I'll take him again."

 **Snow's pov…**

I was resting with Florian when the window crashed. We jumped awake and hovering with lime green light was Grimhilde.

I gasped at her and Florian moved to protect me. "Stay away from Snow, Witch!"

"Oh, Foolish boy!" she shrieked. "I don't want her right now." She held a hand at me. "Fly Back, Brat." She said and her eyes and hand glowed green.

A beam hit me and I was sent flying back to the other side of the room. I hit the wall before I could bring up my Diamond skin and fell to the floor with a groan.

"SNOW!" Florian yelled and tried to run to me.

"Come." Grimhilde said and a green beam grabbed him and pulled him to her. "I want Armor!" she yelled. "She seems to like the two of you." She gritted. "She'll come for you and I'll kill her!" she then flew off with Florian.

I stood up as Doc and the other dwarves rushed into the room. I looked at them then at the window. I walked over but Dopey stopped me.

"Let me go. I have to save him." I said and tried to pull away.

"We know. But you can't go after her like that." Bashful informed.

Doc then held out the box. "Please. The girls finished it for you."

I took it and opened it. I gasped then looked at them. "Thank you."

 **Third pov…**

Florian struggled with the ropes that bound him to the top of the Brighton INC building.

"I am sure you can't fly, Prince." Witch Queen informed.

"Why are you doing this?" Florian asked as he shifted around.

She came close to his face. "You insulted me on live television and I want to kill Armor." She hissed.

"Why? She's done nothing to you." He said.

"She is the fairest in the land and I want her dead. Her and Snow White will not take that title from me." She growled.

Just then a loud thump sounded and the ground shook a bit. Florian and Witch Queen turned to see a young girl. She wore a shirt that was a short sleeved yellow crop top shirt made of pleather, blue pleather skin tight pants that tucked into yellow knee high boots that had a little flair just below her knees, around her waist was a gold and red belt, around her wrists were red bracelets of some kind of metal, and on her shoulders was a red leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Her mask was red and covered around her eyes and her forehead. Her skin and hair faded back to pale and black as the Diamond twinkled and seemed to melt back into her skin and hair.

"Armor!" Florian yelled in shock. He hadn't really believed that there was such a hero.

"Let the boy go." Armor ordered in a strong commanding voice. _'Do not worry, Florian, Son of Larry. You will be safe.'_

He jumped at her voice in his head. _'You're in my head.'_

 _'I can read your thoughts.'_ She gave him a mental smile. _'Snow White is safe.'_

"Or what?" Witch Queen asked landing on the ground. "What is a child going to do to me?"

Armor glared then her hair billowed a bit. She delved into the Witch Queen's mind, then screamed into her. Witch Queen grabbed the sides of her head.

"Stop it!" she yelled then held her shaky hands at Armor. "I SAID STOP!" she yelled and a blast of green shot at Armor.

Armor ducked to the right and then ran at Witch Queen as her mind blast was broken. Her body turned to Diamond as she ran and Witch Queen conjured sent several objects and threw them at her. Armor lifted her arms to shield her face and broke through the few that managed to hit her, others flew past her into the night.

"DIE!" the Witch Queen yelled and ran at Armor.

Armor grabbed the Witch Queen and used her own forward momentum to send her crashing to the rooftop in a tumbling roll. She then rushed up to Florian. "I'm going to untie you." She informed and snapped the ropes with the added strength of her skin. She let the skin fade and looked at Him. "Run for the doors." She turned to were the Witch Queen hovered up off the ground. "I'll deal with Witch Queen."

Florian looked worried. "But what about you?"

 _'Go, Florian. Get to safety.'_ She said into his mind. "Please just go."

He reluctantly did and her face turned to Witch Queen. Armor ran at her and sent a mental blast at her then assumed her diamond form as Witch Queen turned to send a blast of dark magic. This hit Armor and made her skid back, making divots in the cement of the roof and sending up gravel. She took a breath and looked at Witch Queen.

Armor rushed at her as news helicopters came and started filming the fight of the new hero and villain of German town. Nether cared about the copter, until Armor was blasted onto her back and crinkled an exhaust vent for the building with a loud crunch and whine of bending metal.

Witch Queen then winced as a spot light from a Police chopper came at her. She glared and threw a green blast at it.

Armor gasped and lifted a hand. She diamonded up and ran off the building taking the blast instead of the chopper. She started to fall as he skin faded back. A spot light followed her limp body as she fell. Her eyes opened and she gasped, turning to diamond at the very last second before she hit the next building and leaving a trail crater. She groaned as her skin faded to her pale completion and her she saw that her clothes were torn up quite a bit. The pleather was not designed to take the grating of the stone she had fallen and skidded in.

Before she could do anything Witch Queen landed on her with a knee into her stomach, making her scream out in pain. She leaned in close to Armor's face.

"Oh, did that hurt?" she asked as she could see Armor struggled to get focus and blast her mind, but she couldn't. Witch Queen laughed. "You think you're a fair hero?" she asked lowly. "Hmm?" she asked and made her hand heat up with black magic and pushed it to Armor's shoulder making her scream. "Let me tell you something. You are nothing but a child playing dress up." she stated. "I could take that mask and find your family and friends." She leaned closer as Armor's hand closed and turned to diamond. "And I'll take them from you. One by—"

"NO!" Armor yelled and punched Witch Queen in the face sending her flying back.

Crack! The Witch Queen landed on her side with a bleeding cheek. She looked at Armor as she shakily stood and diamond covered her completely. Her eyes hardened with pure anger. She ran over and started to beat on Witch Queen, though Witch Queen shielded herself.

With every punch Armor yelled. "YOU! WILL! NOT! LAY! A! FINGER! ON! THEM!" she screamed.

She was then blasted back as Witch Queen sent a blast. Armor sank her fingers into the cement to slow her skidding. She looked up at Witch Queen. They started to battle again, Armor every now and then, out of her diamond form, would get some scrapes and bruises. Witch Queen getting more damage than her. But then a bullet was fired and hit Witch Queen.

Witch Queen gasped in shock, as did Armor.

"No." Armor breathed as Witch Queen, Grimhilde stumbled back to the edge. "No, Grimhilde stop!" Armor yelled and rushed over. Her diamonds faded back into her skin.

Just as Grimhilde fell over the edge Armor grabbed her hand. "I've got you."

"Why save me, Brat!?" Grimhilde yelled. "You hate me!"

Armor struggled to hold her and stay on the roof. "That's true." She gritted. "But I'd be no better then you if I let you fall."

Grimhilde glared as the police came over getting ready to help. She then looked at Armor. "You and your friends will pay." She then blasted Armor in the arm, causing her to let go.

Just as Grimhilde started to fall, she vanished into a dark green portal.

 **Snow's pov…**

I sat in the hospital bed waiting for my wounds to heal. Florian sat with me as I thought about what happened. I could have saved Grimhilde. But I just froze. It was like I couldn't do anything. Nothing at all.

When Florian came in he checked me over and asked me if the wounds were from the blast or the battle. This shocked me.

"How'd—"

"Snow, you should invest in getting a voice modulator." He informed me. "So, are you okay?"

I looked down. "I messed up." I lifted my hands. "My first time being a super hero and I get someone killed."

He grabbed my hand. "You didn't kill her." He said. "She blasted you. She wanted you to let her go." He turned my face to him. "There was no body found. That might mean she just vanished into somewhere."

I sighed. "So what do I do now?"

"That's your choice, Snow." He smiled. "And I'll stand by you no matter what you choose."

 **Soooooo…Did you like it? What do you think happened to Witch Queen? What do you think will happen to Snow and Florian?**

 **I started with Snow White because she was the first Disney Princess. So why not start in the beginning?**

 **Please tell me how you liked it and don't be shy. And again, PM me if you have any questions.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cinderella

I live an unhappy life. But it wasn't always like that. I lived with my mother, Helena Charles, and my father, Auguste Charles. We lived in a manor with sky blue walls and dark colored roof. My mother loved to cook, sew and horseback ride. I learned all that from her in the short time we had. My father was the owner of a big store chain and was worried about my safety so I also took lessons in self-defense. Everything was perfect. Then my mother, when I was 10, got Leukemia. She refused to go to the hospital because she didn't want to die in there. So, she died, right at our home.

My dad and I were in morning for a long time, but two years later, after dating a woman he met online, Lana, they got married. She brought her two daughters, Drizella and Anastasia to live with us. I did not get along with any of them. Probably because I was a year or two young then my new stepsisters. Life was okay though.

It all changed when I was 13, I was playing hide and seek with my friend Maggie. I was laughing as I sneaked to my dad's office. I was in a light blue button up shirt and jean shorts. I had my blonde hair pushed back by a cloth blue head band. My bare feet hit the cold wood floor as I moved to the door.

 _'She'll never think to look here. She knows I find it boring.'_ I thought as I opened the door.

Laying at his desk, face down was my dad. I walked over and taped his shoulder. He didn't move. "Dad?" I asked my blue eyes looking him over. "Are you okay?"

His eyes opened slightly. "Ella…Call…an am…ambulance…" he told me and I rushed to grab the phone on his desk.

I punched the numbers in and started yelling for my stepmother, stepsisters and for Maggie. When they came in Lana took the phone from me and spoke with the operator. Just a few minutes later, they came and took dad to the hospital. They did all they could, but he died. I was in full morning. I couldn't believe that I had lost both my dad and my mom. They said it had been just natural causes, stress. But I didn't believe them.

When we came back from the funeral, Lana said that I had to move out of my room and into the attic to make room for my stepsisters. They wanted separate rooms and I was unimportant to them now. Lana then dismissed the house staff and pushed all the cooking/cleaning on to me. I was fine with it though. It was something to keep my mind off my parents that I will never see again.

What made me mad, was when Lana canceled my self-defense/kick boxing/boxing lessens. I was beyond mad. But I held it back. Not realizing that doing that was a bad idea. You see, when I was 15, I was at school and started being bullied for how worn out my clothes were starting to get. Then I came home and was teased further by my stepsisters.

My rage was building. That evening I had gone into the basement to try to cool off, but found myself getting warmer with every punch to the punching bag, but the heat felt natural. My fist got hotter and hotter until I yelled with anger as I sent a straight punch to the duct tape patch. Just before it hit, blue fire sparked and covered my fist. I hit the bag and it left a burn mark. I was seeing red though and didn't see it till my other hand lifted in a side punch. It ignited too and left another burn mark.

"What the!" I gasped looking at my hands that glowed with blue fire.

For a moment, I thought it was scary, but as I lifted and turned my hands, I saw the beauty that the crackling and flickering flames held. They just danced and gave off the most beautiful light. As I calmed so did the flames till they extinguished. I was smiling until I smelled burning. I turned to see that the punching bag was starting to burn. I panicked and grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it down. I knew in that moment that I'd need more extinguishers.

After a lot of prentice, was able to keep my fire caged, unleashing it when needed. When I had turned 17, I really started to notice the amount of crime in cities area. Every night on the news there was a report of muggings, shootings, and robbery's. I felt a need to do something about it. Once I was sure Lana and my stepsisters were asleep, I pulled on a blue hoodie, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a pair of black sunglasses and I started sneaking out to try to stop the crime that was turning my city into a place where you were not safe walking outside after the sun went down.

I did a good job. Beating up people trying to rob innocent people, sending blasts of fire at metal to melt it. I really felt like I was making a difference. By the time, I was 19 I had made a fire resistant suit. It was sky blue with openings on my sides, top of my chest, and the outer sides of my thighs. There was crystal blue lines from the wrap around my neck and to the tops of my legs. The middle had a silver loop that held the suit top to the bottom. The sleeves were the same blue as the lines and the tops of my shoulders were open. My boots were the crystal blue which came to a point over my knees with a pale light blue line. To help hide my identity I made a mask. It was light blue and had a diamond look to it. On my hands were fingerless gloves so I could touch lings like key pads or pick up small objects. I learned a long time ago that long hair was a liability when fighting. I kept it up in a bun so there was nothing to grab.

That was my life. By day, I was the student with the unpaid job of housekeeper, and by night, I was Cinder, Crime Fighter.

I was lying in bed up in my attic room, a simple dark wood bed frame that was a bit creaky. The mattress was wearing out and the once soft sheets were now worn and a little scratchy. The pillow was fluffy, but the cover was scratchy like the sheets. I have had the blanket since I was 12. It once was a deep vibrant red, but it has faded over the years and I had to patch it in places where the stiches were coming out and the fabric has gotten so thin it was coming apart.

The nightstand sat up against the wall by my bed, one of the legs were broken so it was propped up with a few books. There was a small door on the north side of the attic, which led to my bathroom. I had a small shower, simple sink, and toilet. I also had dressing screen in the corner, just in case anyone enters when I was changing. I had a small table with a cracked mirror where I could sit and do homework or brush my hair.

By the end of my bed was an old worn out chest-like trunk. That's were my clothes were. My suit was either always under my clothes or in a sheet hidden in a loose floor board under my bed.

I sat up with a jolt as my alarm went off. I hit it with an annoyed sigh, mornings just seem to get earlier as I get older. I got up pushing the blanket and sheet off. My hair was in pig tail braids tied off by simple elastic bands. My sleep hoodie and shorts were a faded blue from ware and washings, but unlike my sheets, they were still soft. I yawned as I undid my braids and walked over to the bath room to take a shower.

I took off my pjs and turned on the water. I squealed at the chill of the water, I was used to it, but it will still a shock. I tried to have a hot shower once, I was told to never do it again, because Lana and her daughters had only cold water for the rest of the morning. So, since I was 10 it's been cold showers. I finished as quickly as I could and got out, dried off and then walked back into my room with the towel wrapped around me.

I tied the towel off and opened my chest. I grabbed my under clothes, a light blue long sleeve shirt, a dark brown short sleeved vest, and a pair of light brown straight cut jeans. I walked behind the screen and changed into my clothes just as I did every morning.

I then sat at my little table brushed my hair as I listened to the radio. It was talking about the weather, news, and about heroes in other states or countries. A new hero had appeared named Armor and she was the main topic of the morning news.

I smiled. The name was interesting. It made me wonder what she looked like and what she was like. I tied my hair back into a low pony tail with a blue hair tie, slipped my feet into my black flats, turned off the radio, and walked through the green door of my room.

 **Kitchen…**

I stepped into the kitchen and walked down the small steps. I started the hot water for their tea going on the old stove. Then I walked out the back door and into the garden. I walked passed all the herbs, the fruit, then I stopped by the vegetables. I grabbed up a nice big squash and walked back. I walked in and started chopping up the Squash. I diced it and added it to a boiling pot along with some dried herbs. From the cold storage, I got some root vegetables, diced them up, and added them to the pot since they will take as long as the squash to cook.

I turned to the table behind me and lined up three trays, three teacups, three saucers, three teapots and three bowls on three plates with three spoons. After about 30 minutes the squash and vegetables were cooked enough to thicken the soup with a quick rue. I then separated the soup in three ways. One for a nice Spicy kick, Drizella loved spice. Anouther, hardly spiced at all for Anastasia, who could not tolerate spices. The last one was a middle ground between spicy and mild, just the way Lana liked it.

As I ladled the soup into the bowls, the bells for all three rooms rang. I sighed. They were awake and wanted to eat. I put a slice of bread on each tray then grabbed the whistling tea and pored it into the pots. I then grabbed one tray and put it on my head, then held the other two trays on my hands. Carefully I walked up the stairs, through the foyer then up the stairs and to the first bedroom.

I kick/knocked and reserved a "Come in!" in an inpatient tone. I pushed the door open with my foot and stepped in to Drizella's room. She was in her green night gown, she hadn't moved from her bed and had her black hair in curlers under a night cap. She sneered at me as I entered.

"Good Morning, Drizella." I said kindly. "Sleep well?"

"As if you care." She complained.

"I'll try to be faster next time." I assured and put her tray on the bedside table. "Spicy Golden Vegetable Soup, with toast, and caramel tea."

"Good, get out." She ordered and I lowered the tray on my head to my free hand and walked out, closing the door with my foot and headed to the next bedroom.

At the door, I did the same light kick/knock with my foot.

"Get in here, I'm starving!" Yelled an angary voice.

I pushed the door open to find that Anastasia still in bed with her head covered by a pink sleep cap that covered her braided red hair. Her pink night gown was hugging her body as she sat up. Her dark eyes locked on the trays.

"Good morning, Anastasia." I spoke.

"Well, it's about time." She informed.

I nodded. "Lightly spiced Golden Vegetable Soup, with toast, and Caramel tea with four sugars and three creams."

"Good." She said as I put her tray next to her on the bedside table.

I nodded and walked out, closing the door. I then walked to the last bedroom. With a soft knock, I heard, "Well, come in child, come in."

I walked in and put the tray on Lana's lap. "Morning, Stepmother." I said as I back up from the tray.

She raised an eyebrow and her gaze lowered to her teacup. "You have chores to get to. But did you get it right?"

I nodded. "Mild spiced Golden Vegetable Soup, with toast and caramel tea, one sugar, no cream."

She nodded. "Oh and you have to clean the kitchen. And the Draperies, and the foyer, the stairs, do the laundry, dust the paintings, clean our rooms, and wash the floors."

I gaped. "But I already—"

"Do it again!" She voiced sternly. "I have let you stay here, as long as you pull your weight." She informed as she stirred her tea. "Don't make me regret my decision."

I held my tongue and nodded leaving the room.

 **At the Mayor's House fifteen minutes away…**

Mayor Terence Carter was in his home office. He was groaning at the latest email from his son Henry. His son was coming home from his first year at collage and said that he had no girlfriend. He shook his head as his close friend came in.

"Sir?" Duke asked.

"Henry needs a girlfriend." Terence said to his friend/Assistant. "He is 19 and still single!"

Duke was shocked at how much this bothered Terence. "I thought you didn't want your son dating. Not after the last girl, the one in jail for stocking him."

"I know, but this is stupid. He is supposed to defy me and bring home a lovely sweet girl." Terence run his hands through his white/gray hair, making it stick up in places.

"May I suggest having a party, a ball theme? Something where he can meet a girl?" Duke suggested.

Terence thought about it and nodded. "That would work." He nodded. "Have the invitations sent out. To every eligible girl."

 **Back at the Chalet…**

I was scrubbing the foyer floor and humming a song that my stepsisters were butchering badly in the study. I jumped as I heard a metallic clang.

"Lucifer! You mean old thing!" I yelled and saw that he had knocked over my dust pan and it clattered to the blue tiled floor and sent dust everywhere. I ground putting the scrub brush in the bucket and walked over to the spot. "I'll have to teach you a lesson, if you do that again," I began as his teal eyes seemed to smirk at me. "You'll be dinner tonight." I said letting my hand start to glow with blue flames.

He gaped and ran off with his tail fluffed. I let the flames die as I walked over to the now dirty step. That's when the doorbell rang. I sighed then walked over fixing my head cover and dusted off the best I could as I opened the door and smiled brightly at the man standing there.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Good After noon, miss." He said then handed me an envelope. "Present this to the head of the house."

I looked at the shiny white envelope and frowned at the red wax seal. "What is it, Sir?"

"An invitation. Good day, miss." He then walked away.

I frowned as I stepped back and closed the door looking the envelop over. ' _Head of the house_.' I thought and looked up the stairs. With a sigh I walked up the stairs to the study and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Called Lana.

I pushed the door opened and my stepsisters did not look to happy that I had interrupted their music practice, though it did not seem to improve Drizella's voice or Anastasia's flute playing.

"What?" They asked as Lana looked at me expediently.

"A man came and delivered this invitation by hand." I informed, but Drizella snatched it from my fingers and tried to open it.

But then Anastasia snatched it from her sister tearing it open and the two started fighting over it like children. Thankfully it ended when Lana grabbed the letter from them both. She cleared her throat, looking less then pleased to have her grown daughters fighting over something as small as a piece of paper.

She then looked down at the paper. "I'll read it." Lana informed them all. "Well," She began and her eyes widened. "It's from the Mayor, there's to be a ball."

The two gaped and looked at each other, delighted. "A Ball!"

"In honor of his son's return from college." Lana informed looking at her daughters practically beaming.

"Oh, Henry!" They gushed and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. I myself had never seen nor heard Henry.

"And by open invitation," Lana continued. "Every eligible young woman is to attend." She said smiling brightly, which was something I seldom see.

"But that's us!" Drizella gasped beaming.

"I'm eligible." Anastasia sighed fluttering her eye lashes in a daydream.

"Then I think I can come too." I found myself saying, with an excitement I hadn't heard from myself, outside of going out and being a superhero that is.

The two laughed at me, snorting as they held their stomachs, Lana just smiled, clearly amused.

"Her dancing with Henry!" Drizella laughed.

Anastasia grabbed up her flute and swayed side to side. "Hi, Henry," she said bowing in a mocking fashion with a high nasal voice that was nothing like mine. She stood straight. "Would you mind holding my Broom?" She said holding her Flute to Drizella.

The two laughed and I took a breath to compose myself while I could feel my eyes burn with unshed tears. I was also very angry and I was trying not to show it.

"Well, why not?" I asked stepping forward. That got their attention. "After all, I'm still a member of the family." I informed. It was my father's house we lived in after all. "And it says that every eligible young woman is to attend."

Lana looked at me with narrowed eyes before looking back at the invitation. "Yes," she said slowly. "So it does." She shrugged and smiled. "Well I see no reason why you can't go." She informed.

My stepsisters gaped at one another.

"As long as you get all your work done." Lana informed.

I beamed. "Oh I will I promise." I rushed to the door excitedly, my anger ebbing away, and hope setting in. _'Maybe my step mother was trying to give me some tough love.'_

"And if you can find something suitable to wear." Lana said stopping me.

"Oh I'm sure I can." I brightened as I looked at her. "Oh thank you, Madam!"

I rushed out the door and closed it.

 **After the door closed…**

"Mother!" The stepsisters shouted almost out raged as they marched over.

"Do realize what you just said?" Drizella asked in shock.

Lana smiled as she turned to a wall in the room. "Of course." She informed as she lifted her cane and looked at her daughters. "I said 'if'." She stated.

The two looked relived.

"Oh." They breathed, smiling at the meaning.

"If." Drizella laughed and her sister joined her.

 **Ella's room…**

I smiled brightly as I opened my small wardrobe and pushed aside sweaters with holes and some very bad looking day dresses. Maggie had come over and snuck in. She was on my bed and smiling.

"So you're going?" She asked.

I smiled. "Well yeah. Just need to get all my chores done and find a dress." I said as I found the dress.

It was a light pink with white lace and some pink bows. Maggie stared at it and cringed.

"It looks like it's from the 80s, Ella." She informed as I put it on the dress form. "Where did you get it?"

"It was my mom's. It's a little dorky, but…" I began as I walked to my trunk and popped it open. "I just need to update it and touch it up." I stated as I pulled out my design booklet. "Ooo, an off the shoulder look."

"Let me see." Maggie said hopping off the bed and looking at the book over my shoulder. "Think we have enough fabric to do that?"

"I'm sure we—"

"CINDERELLA!" Came the loud yell of my stepsisters.

I sighed. "Duty calls." I said handing her the book.

"You know you're a legal adult now. You can move in with me, Jaq, and Gus." She informed.

"I'll think about it." I said and walked out to find out what they needed.

Maggie then pulled out her phone and tapped Jaq's number. It rang, but then stopped.

"Maggie? What the matter?" He asked.

"I need you guys to come over. You know about that ball tonight?" Maggie asked.

"Well yeah, we are just getting ready. Gus is cleaning out the car."

"Ella's going to go, but she needs a dress." She informed as she looked over the designs.

"Her stepmom is letting her go? We don't have to sneak her there?"

"Apparently, but let's not take any chances." Maggie stated.

 **After noon…**

Jaq and Gus carefully sneak in as Maggie had already took the 80s dress apart and was re-sewing it in the design the book showed. She looked at them and nodded.

"I didn't think I'd need more fabric, but I do." She informed them.

Gus nodded. "Then, uhhh, what do we do?"

"I need you to look around. Ella's stepsisters have so much stuff that they probably don't remember everything they have." She stated. "But don't get caught. We don't want Ella in trouble."

The boys nodded and rushed out of the room. When they got down stairs they could hear how annoyed and angry the stepsisters were. They wanted Ella to do a lot of things. The boys hid behind a wall and waited and listened.

It seemed they had caught them mid-sentence. "…this sash! Well I wouldn't be caught dead in it!" Anastasia announced.

"You should talk!" Drizella informed snootily. "Look at these beads!" She yelled. "They don't go with anything I have!"

There was a clatter as something hit the floor. Then the door opened as the stepsisters rushed out with armfuls of dresses and rushed into a different room. The boys waited just a little bit, then entered the room. It looked like a tornado had gone through. Cloths and dresses littered the floor and some jewelry did as well.

They looked around and found the sash that Anastasia had mentioned. It made since why she didn't like it. It was big and thick in width. But the thing that made the boys grab it was that it was the right Strawberry cream pink. The same pink as the picture in the book for a waist belt sort of a thing. Jaq grabbed it then Gus grabbed a teal bead neckless. They rushed back up to Ella's room and found that Maggie was close to being finished. Maggie beamed at them and they helped her put the dress together with joy and humming at how shocked the stepfamily was going to be when Ella would go down and join them.

 **6:00 p.m. Ella's room…**

I slowly walked into my room. I know I wouldn't be going out that night for the ball. There was no time to fix up the dress. I propped the broom up by the door and walked to the window and looked at the beautiful night sky. I would just have to go out and fight some thugs.

"It would have been wonderful." I sighed as I leaned on my elbows on the sill.

That's when the light turned up behind me. I jumped in shock and turned around. I watched as Gus and Jaq opened my screen and showed me my dress. It was long flowing dress that reached the floor. There as an off the shoulder sleeve, but it was on just one side. The other had no strap. It looked modern with a Greek flair. The belt fabric around the middle was just a few shads off, but had some glittering sequins there.

"It's my…" I gasped out too shocked to say much else.

"Surprise!" Called Maggie, Gus and Jaq.

I walked over to it and felt the smooth soft fabric. It felt like Chiffon or silk. "Well, I never would have guessed this." I took it off the dress form and held it to me. The bottom of it touched the tops of my feet and then hit the floor. "It's a big surprise!" I gushed. I spun to look at the mirror. It seemed to make my eyes pop and my hair glow. I turned back to them. "How can I ever…" I took a breath. "Thank you so much."

"You can thank us when you get there." Maggie said as she pulled out her dress. A simple orange and brown dress. "I'll help you. Boys meet me out back and be ready."

 **Down stairs a few minutes later…**

Lana and her daughters walked down the steps. Drizella was in simple silk light teal green dress while Anastasia was in a pink dress that had a simple Chiffon look. Their mother was in a dark purple dress the touched the floor and had a hint of shoulder pads. Her cane in hand she turned to her daughters.

"Now remember, when you're presented to Henry," She began. "Be sure to—"

"Wait!" Came Ella's sudden voice.

Lana turned and gasped as she put her hand to her heart. Her daughters turned in shock. Ella came down the stairs holding up the side of her light pink skirt. Her hair was curled and hung loosely around her shoulders. Her make-up had a delicate touch and the neckless around her neck made her eyes stand out more.

She stopped midway looking at them practically beaming. "Please, wait for me." She pleaded. She then grabbed the other side of her skirt and rushed down the last few steps. "Isn't it lovely?" She asked and gave a spin letting go of her skirt as it flowed around her. "Do you like it?" She watched Drizella's eyes go as wide as her mouth in horror at what this meant and Anastasia's jaw drop at the beauty of the dress. "Do you think it will do?"

"Cinderella!" Anastasia gasped in a mix of adoration and shock.

"Mother, she can't!" Gasp Drizella as she looked at Lana, who'd gone stone faced.

Anastasia looked at her mother and gasp seeing that she made no move. "Oh, no!" She gasped hold of her mother's dress sleeve tugging it like a child.

"You can't!" Drizella begged as she clasped her hands.

Lana had had enough. "Girls, please." She said and they both stopped. They looked at her. "After all, we did make a bargain." She reminded them then looked to her stepdaughter. "Didn't we, Cinderella?"

Ella smiled, happy that maybe this would go okay. The smile was a nervous one. She could only hope that this was okay.

Lana took a few steps forward. "And I never go back on my word." She informed lowly as Ella's smile started to fall. "How very clever." Her eyes landed on the neckless around her neck. "These beads, they give it just the right touch." She said pointing at them and running a finger on the smooth beads. She then looked to Drizella. "Don't you think, Drizella?" she asked, knowing that they were her's.

Drizella crossed her arms and looked away. "No I don't. I think she's…" she suddenly gasped and turned to look at Ella. "Oh! You little thief!" She yelled and step forward. "They're my beads!" She grabbed them. "Give them back!" She yelled and yanked them from Ella's neck, snapping the cord that held them together.

Ella gasped as her hands flew to her neck. "Oh, no." She looked around knowing where this was going. If the beads were Drizella's, how much of her dress belonged to her stepsisters?

Anastasia looked over and rushed to Ella, pointing at her waist. "And look!" She called. "That's my sash!" She grabbed hold of it. "Wearing my sash!" She yelled and pulled ripping it from the dress.

"She can't!" Drizella informed looking the dress over.

"Please, stop, I—"

Drizella joined her sister in ripping at Ella's dress.

"Please, no!" Ella begged and tried stepping away, she could feel her fire building and didn't want to hurt them.

"You thief!" Anastasia called as she ripped at the bottom of the dress.

"You ungrateful little whore!" Drizella yelled in Ella's face.

With that insult Ella felt her hands start to worm. She closed her eyes trying to gain back control.

"Girls, girls." Lana said and they quieted, stopping their destruction of Ella's dress. She opened the door. "That's quite enough." She said and looked to them. "Hurry along now," She said waving her hand at the door. "Both of you." She ordered.

The two picked up their dress skirts and marched out the door.

"I won't have you upsetting yourselves." She said as they went down the steps.

Ella lifted a part of her ripped and tattered dress with a mix of anger and sorrow.

"Good night." Lana smirked then closed the door, leaving Ella in the remains of her dress.

Ella turned and ran out the back, through the kitchen, through the garden, and over to a stone bench by a willow tree. She threw a fire ball in the air and watched it fall in the fountain. She then punched the ground, sending her built up fire into the earth. But when it died, she slumped over the bench and started to cry. She hadn't let herself cry like that in years. The last time she could recall was when her father died.

Suddenly Ella looked behind, her hand ablaze. But she quickly lowered her hand at seeing an old woman in a lavender robe. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Ella stood. "No, I'm the one to be sorry." She said and whipped at the tears. "I didn't see you there."

"That's quite all right, Ella." She said.

Ella gasped. "How do you…?"

"I am part of a group. We are known as Godmothers." She informed. "We come to those in our charge in a time of need." She smiled and walked over. "I believe that you having this night to be a normal teenager for once is needed in your life."

Ella smiled brightly. "So godmother? Does that mean you knew my mother or father?"

The godmother nodded. "We sort of helped them meet and we became friends." She then led Ella to the side of the Chalet. "I promised that I would come and help you."

Ella nodded as her friends came over and gasped.

"Oh, I knew it was all a trick." Maggie growled.

Ella nodded and looked at them. "But this woman has come to help." Ella then looked to her godmother. "How are you going to help?"

The godmother then pulled out a long thin silvery white wand. "I am more than just a Godmother." She then pointed the wand at the pumpkin. " _Nikpmup ot Egairrac._ " She uttered with a wave of her wand.

A bolt of glittering silver light hit the pumpkin and it was surrounded by a light that seemed like silver fireworks. Slowly, the pumpkin grew in size. It grew and then warped and shifted shape. By the end of the pumpkin's transformation, there stood a beautiful silvery blue carriage, like from a fantasy movie.

Ella walked over and ran her hand along the smooth surface of the carriage. It seemed to even have LED lights lining the exterior and interior in a fairy light like way. "This is…incredible." She turned to the godmother. "It's like magic."

"That's because it is." The Godmother informed Ella. "I am a Fairy mage." She stated as her eyes spotted something on the ground. "Ah!" she said and walked over to the little creatures. Four little mice. One black, one brown, one cream, and one copper. "Wonderful. You will need horses." She pointed the wand at the mice.

The four mice were Ella's that had gotten free about a week ago, from the small cage the cat broke. She thought for sure they had been eaten.

" _Ecim ni ot Sesroh!_ " The FG said and waved her wand at the mice.

A glittering silver light flowed from the wand and split into four lines of light and hit the four mice. Slowly and quickly all at once, the mice grew in size and shape. When they reached a point the transformation stopped and they won't mice anymore. Before Ella and her friends were four horses. All were silky and then only thing that said that they were mice was the color of their coats. Black, Brown, Cream and Copper.

Then the FG turned to Ella. "Do you have anything to make a rope with?"

Ella looked down at her ripped up dress. She grimaced as she ripped off four lengths from the dress. "Will these work?"

FG nodded. "Each of you tie one to each horse. Around the nose."

Ella held the fabric lengths to Jaq, Gus, and Maggie. Each took a length and walked to a horse. Maggie tied one to the brown horse, Gus tied one to the cream horse, Jaq tied one to the black horse, and Ella tied the last one to the copper horse. Ella turned to see the wand pointed at the horses.

" _Knip cirbaf ot Sretlah dna ssenrah._ " FG said waving her wand.

The silvery glitter flew at the fabric and it darkened and grew into a Harness and halter. FG turned to Ella and smiled.

"Hook them up to the Carriage. You need to hurry." FG informed.

Gus nodded and hooked the four horses to the Carriage's poles. He turned and found that FG was pointing her wand at him.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"G-Gus…" he stuttered.

" _S'sug sehtolc ot S'nemtoof brag._ " She said with a wave of her wand.

Gus squeaked as the silvery light flew and hit him. It seemed too wrapped around him. When it faded, he stood there in silvery blue footmen's clothes. And he even had a hat that came to a curled point. Gus looked himself over and then gaped at FG.

"What? What is?" he spluttered.

"Ella needs a Footmen." FG then turned to Jaq. "And your name?"

"Jaq. Why?" Jaq asked curiously.

" _S'qaj sehtoc ot a S'nemhcaoc Brag._ " FG spoke.

The slivery light flew and hit Jaq. When it faded, his clothes were slivery blue and had a hat too, but he had the added bonus of a pocket watch.

"Whoa?" he gasped at the jacket.

"She also needs someone to coach the horses." FG informed. She turned to Maggie. "You're name?"

"Maggie. What else could be needed?" She asked with furrowed brow.

"If you could think of a design for a dress, a new dress for Ella, What would it be?" FG asked.

Maggie smiled and thought about it. "A light shining blue, like the moon." She looked at Ella who smiled at the color. "And it has an evening gown look to it."

FG nodded and pointed her wand at Maggie. " _Llup eht aedi otni dnaw._ " Maggie's head glowed silver then the silver moved to FG's wand. She then looked at Ella. " _Ekam reh sserd otni eht nwog. Ekam reh seohs otni Ssalg sreppils. Ekam reh riah otni a delruc nub htiw a deliav dnabdaeh. Ekam reh enihs ekil eht Noom!_ "

The slivery light flew from the wand tip and hit Ella's dress. Slowly her dress shifted and changed. The one shoulder top half shifted and split into two sleeves that were delicate Chiffon and were just a little off the shoulders. The neck line turned to a jewel neck line and then the fabric wrinkled as it was pulled tight around her waist by a small simple ribbon. The skirt repaired itself and lengthened to the floor. She gaped as her hair moved to the top of her head and curled into a gentle braded updo. A glittering headband formed and then the whole dress and headband faded to a beautiful Moon blue. She jumped as her shoes shifted and glittered, fading to a pair of shining glass slippers.

Ella gaped as the glow of silver magic faded. "Oh!" she breathed grabbing the skirt and spinning around. The light and flowing fabric floated outward then fluttered back down as she stopped spinning. She looked down at her shoes. "Glass Slippers?" She questioned with shock.

"Yes, but they aren't as uncomfortable as most would think." FG informed. "The magic will keep them comfortable but still solid."

Ella smiled and then walked over to the carriage. Her and Maggie climbed in and sat down. Then Jaq finished harnessing the horses and hopped into the seat for the Coachmen on the back. Gus was just about to close the door but was stopped by FG.

"Ella, one more thing." She began. "I must warn you. At the stroke of midnight, the spells will be broken." She informed. "When it dose and you're home, get out and help those who need it."

Ella nodded. "Of course. It's my job as Cinder." She voiced.

FG nodded. "Good luck." She waved as Gus closed the door and hopped on the top to pick up the reins.

With a crack of the reins, the horses started forward with a gentle clop. Ella and Maggie laughed as they moved forward.

 **At the Ball…**

Henry stood in the back of the rented ballroom. He was impressed with the fantasy theme. The room was very castle like for a collage basketball gym. He however wasn't too happy with the reason for way his father threw this ball. 'You're still single and are nearly 20' or 'You need a girl'. But as each girl's name was announced he grew more and more board. He couldn't stop a yawn that came when a young black-haired girl bowed.

Then his own father, who planed it watch in shock as two girls entered.

"The Mademoiselles, Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine." Called the announcer. "Daughters of Lana Tremaine."

Henry stared at them as they tried and failed to bow right. In their extravagant dresses, it was still easy to see that they were trying to compensate for their looks, which weren't up to par.

His father groaned and slumped in his seat. "Oh, I give up." He muttered. "Even I couldn't expect him to fall for them."

"Sir, if I may," His friend began. "You are a bit of a hopeless romantic." He stated. "I'm sure you saw it all in your head. Henry bowing to the girls and then he sees the girl he has dreamed of for years." He laughed. "Am I right?"

Terence sighed. "A bit."

That was when I walked in. I was just a little lost but then walked up to the announcer.

"What is your name and title?" he asked,

I turned and gaped. "I…um…" Then I nodded. "Helena." I bit my lip. "I have no title."

He nodded. "Helena." He called.

Henry looked over and gaped, like everyone else, but I didn't know that Henry was _the_ Henry that my stepsisters had spoken of. So, I just walked into the room and smiled at the wonder of the room.

Henry then walked over and held a hand to me.

"Hello." He said.

I turned to him and just stared. The world seemed to stop. I stared at him and he stared at me. "Hi." I found myself breath out.

"You…would you like to dance with me?" He asked not sure what to say.

I then saw his hand. I smiled gently and grabbed hold of it. "Yes." I spoke and he led me to the dance floor.

"Start the waltz!" Hissed Terence as he leaned over close to the small little string quartet he had hired for the entertainment.

The lead player nodded and started the waltz. As the music played, Henry took my hand and my waist and led me into a beautiful waltz. I was shocked that he knew how to dance.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked as he let me spin then pulled me back.

"My dad said it could be useful." He informed.

I smiled. "So he got you lessens?" I asked.

"Yep." He then looked around.

It made me look too. "They're all starting at you." I stated, sure they were.

"They're all looking at you." He told me.

I gaped at him. "I'm not that beautiful."

He smiled. "You could've fooled me."

Soon everyone was joining on the dance floor. I felt like I was a princess with her knight. When the song ended, we took a brake and walked over to the food table. The food was delicious and the wine was just as good. Though it was clear they were hiding the fact that it was wine. When we ate our fill, I found a clock. I had two more hours before the spells would ware off.

"So, what is your name?" he asked. Then cringed. "Sorry, you were announced." He then looked at me. "Unless it was a fake name?"

I chuckled. "It might have been." I then looked to him. "What's yours?"

He smiled. "Kit." He said simply.

I laughed. "So we're both keeping it a secret?"

"Well, _Helena_ , I suppose we are." He said holding up a glass of wine.

I clinked his glass with my own. Once we had got up to dance once more, I spotted the clock. I gaped. I had half an hour to get home. He must have seen my face.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm…I have a curfew." I tried as I let go of his hand. "I have…I have to go."

"But, you've got to stay for the fireworks." He said trying to get me to stay.

I sighed. "I'm…I'm sorry." I turned and ran off and grabbed Maggie's hand. "I have to go." I hissed.

Maggie pulled out her phone and gasped. "Shit. We gotta go." She agreed and we rushed off.

We climbed into the carriage and Jaq cracked the reins, causing the horses to take off.

 **At the house…**

Just as Ella and Maggie got out of the carriage, it glowed and collapsed down and when the glow faded, the carriage was gone. Just a simple pumpkin was left. Then Jaq and Gus's clothes glowed and faded back to their suits. The horses then glowed, shrunk and faded back to four mice. Ella then looked down at the horse equipment fade back to scraps of pink dress. Then Ella's dress seemed to fad back to pink and the beautiful gown melted back into the ripped and tattered dress. She looked down as her hair fell down around her shoulders. Her eyes landed on her shoes.

She gasped getting her friends to look. The one thing that remind of her evening, was the pair of glass slippers. She kneeled down and carefully pulled them off. She stood and looked at the glittering shine and then to her friends.

"I thought she said everything would go back to the way it was." Maggie breathed.

"Maybe she put too much magic into the shoes and they became permanent." Jaq suggested. He then looked at his watch. "Well, it's 12:01. Time to head home."

Gus nodded. "Come on Maggie."

"In a minuet." She said and followed Ella into the house. Once inside she looked at Ella. "By my guess, you'll have at least four more hours before they get home."

Ella nodded. "I'll go suit up."

 **Later that evening, at 4:01 A.M...**

I huffed as I let my hair down and slipped my suit under the floor boards of my bed. I had hidden my Glass Slippers there too. I then fixed my ripped jeans and paint stained t-shirt and headed down to the kitchen. I stifled a yawn as I grabbed the broom and started sweeping.

Knowing that there was food at the ball, I was sorry that Stepmother and my stepsisters wouldn't be hungry. So, when I was sweeping by the front door and heard it ring. I wasn't surprised when I opened it to see them looking only tired. But I was confused by the disappointment written on their faces.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked as I quickly got back to sweeping and yawned again.

"Yes. Until this girl showed up." Drizella stated and pulled her phone from her coat pocket and brought up a blurry picture of a blonde girl in a moon blue gown dancing with a young man.

I looked at it and frowned. "Who is that?" I asked, knowing that it was me and Kit.

"I don't know but her dress was beautiful and must have cost a fortune." Anastasia informed.

"And she was dancing with Henry." Drizella stated and put her phone away.

"Really?" I asked shocked that I had danced with him.

"Indeed." Lana said and looked at her daughters. "It is late girls. Go and get some rest."

They nodded reluctantly. Then climbed up the stairs and I listened to the doors opened and close. Then I started to go to the kitchen.

"Cinderella?" Lana spoke.

I stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Did anything happen while we were out?" She questioned.

I frowned. "No." I said, though I didn't really know. "Nothing. Quite." I looked ahead of me. "Why?"

"Crime's been moving closer to home." Lana stated. "I was worried that something may have been taken."

 _'Figures. Not worried for your servant just your valuables.'_ I thought bitterly.

I was so close to done with them. I really was only staying until I got mom and dad's inheritance and I got the rights to the house. I just had to wait two more years. 21, then house is mine and I could kick Lana to the curb. Until then. I would bid my time.

 **At the Mayor's House fifteen minutes away, in the dining room…**

Henry sat at the table playing with his plate of eggs, biscuit and bacon, not really eating. His dad looked over and sighed.

"Eat something, son." Terence said.

"I'm not hungry." Henry informed.

Terence shook his head. "Are you in love?"

Henry dropped his fork in shock at the direct question. "What?"

"I saw you dancing and speaking with, Helena was it? She is quite beautiful." Terence teased.

Henry cringed. "She is…" He sighed. "But I don't know who she is."

Terence nodded and looked at his phone. He typed a few words in then smiled at his son.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked confused and took a bite of his biscuit.

"Setting up another ball for this evening." Terence voiced.

Henry gaped. "What?"

"So, you can see her again…mabye get her number." Terence informed smiling. "You said you like Helena."

Henry looked almost mortified. "She doesn't know who I am though. And I don't know who she is." He informed. "What if she doesn't come?"

"She will." Terence assured. "You just need to wait."

Henry groaned as he put his head in his hands.

 **Back at the house…**

I finished cleaning their dresses from the last night. I was tired since I had got in late. So, I was a little irritable when the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door and frowned at the same delivery guy from yesterday.

"Hello?" I asked confused.

He handed me an invitation. "Another ball is being held tonight."

I gaped. "I…wow."

"Good day miss." He then walked away.

I closed the door and leaned on it. _'Why was there another ball?'_

"Who was at the door?"

I looked up at Lana and mutely held up the invitation. "Another Ball."

Lana held out a hand as the stepsisters came out and gasped at my words. I walked over and handed Lana the envelope.

Lana opened it and her daughters peered over her shoulders trying to get a good look. "'All who attended last night's ball, must come to this one.'" She read and looked at her daughters. "You may have a chance still."

They cheered, and then they smirked at me.

"And you can't go!" They cheered.

 _'Oh, how little you know.'_ I thought.

 **Later…**

"So, I've been working on a dress for you, but it's not finished." Maggie told me.

"That's okay." I said as I looked out the window at Lana and my stepsisters getting in their limo. "I think My Godmother's coming again."

"That's true." Maggie said from the house phone. "Want me to come over?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

When she got there, I was in the back setting up the pumpkin, mice, fabric scraps and such. Just as Maggie came up to me, FG appeared.

"I heard. And I know what you are planning." FG said and pulled her wand out. "Tonight, is Hollywood glam." She looked at the pumpkin. She pointed her wand at the pumpkin. "Okay you won't need the mice."

I grabbed them up and the fabric scraps.

" _Nikpmup ot Omil._ " She said, and a slivery light flew at the pumpkin.

It glowed silver then grew and lengthened. When the glow faded, it was a dark blue limo. I stared open mouthed at this as this. FG turned to Maggie.

"It was Maggie, yes?" FG asked.

Maggie nodded.

"Just hold still." She pointed her wand at Maggie. " _S'eiggam sehtolc ot a Omil Mrofinu._ "

A bolt of silver flew at Maggie. Her casual clothes glowed brightly then faded. Her t-shirt turned into a silver butten up blouse with a dark blue over jacket. Her pants turned form jeans to blue and silver slacks. Her shoes turned from sneakers to dress shoes. Then a hat had appeared on her head.

"Whoa." Maggie breath looking at her uniform.

"Now one more thing for you." FG said as walked closer to Maggie and pointed her wand to her temple. " _Evig reh egdewonk fo Omil gnivird._ " A small glow flowed into Maggie's head and her eyes closed.

When they opened, she stumbled and held her head. "Okay…that was a bit strong." She then looked at the limo.

"Ella, you're turn." FG stated and walked over. "Have your slippers on?"

I pointed at my feet, showing the glittering glass. "I put them on before I came out here."

She nodded. "You'll love this." She informed and pointed her wand at me. " _Sehtolc ot thgindim eulb keels gnineve sserd, htiw gnirettilg revlis ekil srats._ " She said as a silvery mist floated at me. " _Riah nwod dna delruc htiw yrevlis rettilg._ " The first tendril hit me, and I smiled at the warmth it gave off. " _Yrevlis stelecarb no stsirw._ " She stated. " _Thgirb dnomaid sgnirrae dna sselkcen._ "

I watched as my hair fell out of the ponytail and curled around my shoulders. Then my jeans and shirt shifted merged and lengthened into a silk dress. When the glow faded, I smiled. I was in a Midnight blue dress that reached the tops of my feet. The neckline was a v-neckline and the dress had glittering silver spots that gleamed like stars. The shoulder straps were two fingers thick and had the same glittering stars. I felt weight on my wrists and ears. I lifted my hands and saw the glittering silver bracelets, then felt my ear lobes that held a pair of diamonds. I turned to looked at FG who held a mirror. My hair was glittering with silver and looked like an actress on the red carpet. It was sleek, styled to perfection and just seemed to glow with health and magic.

"Oh…" I gasped then looked to FG. "Thank you!" I practically squealed.

"Not a problem." She said. "But remember. Midnight is your dead line."

I nodded and climbed into the limo.

 **At the Ball…**

I walked in and I wasn't announced, yet the guard let me in. He remembered me form the night before was my guess. So, I walked in and got plenty of stares. I just ignored it, moved to the food table, and started munching on some cheese. I took a bite of Spicy Sharp Cheddar, gasped at the heat on my tongue, looked for something to drink, grabbed a Champaign glass, and guzzled it down. It helped a little and I sighed in relief.

"I guess the Champaign is excellent."

I spun around to see Kit or Henry standing there with laughter in his eyes.

"I…" I took a few breaths as my mouth still burned a bit. "I ate a spicy cheese square."

He cringed. "Don't like heat?"

I laughed; it was funny considering my abilities. "Not if it feels like lava is in my mouth."

He laughed. "That's true." He walked over to me. "My dad thought it'd be a great idea for me to participate in a Jalapeno eating contest at a Chili cook off."

I frowned. "What happened?"

"I spent the rest of the day in the rest room holding my head under the cold water tap." He chuckled.

I laughed, smiling at the image of that. "I once over spiced my stepsister's taco and she was running around drinking anything." I laughed again at the memory. "Four vases broken from her dropping them."

He laughed too. Then he seemed to see the dress and gaped. "You look…" he cleared his throat. "Lovely tonight, Helena."

I smirked with a raised eye brow. "So, do you, Henry." I informed.

His eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked down and then around him. "You didn't seem to know who I was." He shook his head. "Or really who my father is." He looked at me. "And it was nice to talk to someone, to spend time with someone who didn't care who I was. Someone who treated me like a normal person and not some celebrity in a magazine."

I smiled at him. "If it makes you feel better, I still don't know much. I just know you're the son of the mayor, and your name." I shrugged. "I don't read the magazines or watch the news to often." I looked at my drink and saw there was still some. "I only listen to the radio. But I can say this." I said getting him to look at me again. "You're kind and funny. You seem to care."

He smiled a little. "Thank you…I…no one's really said that to me before."

"I'm just being honest." I informed him with a shrug.

"It's just hard to talk to people who look at you and see your father." He stated. Then shook his head. "Or just your looks."

I nodded. "It's hard to be forced to smile and be content when you're not."

He nodded and pointed. "Exactly! They see you and say you have to look and act one way."

I nodded but looked up to see three people approach. The man and woman appeared to be very rich and had graying hair. The other man was Mayor Terence.

"Henry!" his father said making him cringe. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Kron."

Mr. Kron held out a hand as his pregnant wife held his arm. "Greetings, Henry."

"Hello, Mr. Kron." Henry Greeted shaking Mr. Kron's hand.

"Good grip." He nodded. "Now who might this be?"

I swallowed hard and put on a smile. "Helena."

"What is your last name?" Mrs. Kron asked confused.

"I like to keep it a mystery." I stated kindly and winked.

I watched, as their faces seemed to turn to frowns of disapproval pointed at Henry.

"Is your name even your name?" Mr. Kron asked.

I looked down. "No…I just don't…" I looked up and around me. "Please…Excuse…" I said and walked away.

It was too much. I was trying not to get caught by my stepmother or sisters and telling them my name would get me outed. I could feel my body was starting to heat up from fear and I needed to get outside and cool off. I found the side door out and slipped outside. I just took in the cold chill and the lights. I closed my eyes letting myself calm and the heat just seemed to vanish. I sighed as the wind blew.

"Helena?"

I let my head drop and shook my head.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Father was testing you I think." Henry stated. "He wants me to have a girlfriend or someone but has high expatiations on who that person is."

I gasped. "Girlfriend?"

He cringed. "That was his point of having the ball last night." He shook his head. "It's really stupid, and I don't agree with it."

I looked at him. "So, what was tonight's point?"

His cheeks reddened. "He saw me with you last night, and then I talked about you this morning." He looked more red. "He may-may have gotten the idea that I…that I like you."

I felt like my breath hitched. "And…" I took a breath. "And do you?"

He didn't answer at first, but then he looked earnest. "I don't know." He admitted. "I don't really know your name, but you know mine."

I looked down and felt like I was burning, but in a different way than my ability. "I…can't say…not yet anyway…"

He walked closer "What do you mean?"

"My family…step family, they aren't the best." I stated. "They're here and I'm worried that if they heard my name…I'd never be allowed out of the house."

"They keep you prisoner?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "If I step out of line it…it doesn't end well."

"What about your birth family? They surely don't let them hurt you." He stated.

"My mother died when I was young." I took a long heavy breath. "Then my dad mysteriously. They say poisoned." I informed.

He sighed. "God. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…but I am still trying to figure out what happened." I informed and looked up at the sky.

"So, it's a step mother and who?" he asked as he looked back at the doors.

"Two stepsisters." I stated. "I came to try and be free. I try to not let them see me."

He nodded as music started. "Want to dance with me…out here?"

I looked at him and smiled sadly. "Like I said last night…I have a curfew. But It's not midnight yet." I took his hand and he led me into a beautiful slow waltz on the softly lit back patio.

 **Later back at the house…**

I stepped out of the limo with an hour to spear. Henry understood and let me go this time. I watched as my starry dress faded and melted back to my rugged pants and t-shirt. I looked down as my hair turned back to waves and lost the glitter. My glass slippers stayed the glittering shine that they were.

I walked back in the house as everything returned to normal. Maggie shook her head as she followed me. "Well, I lost the knowledge of driving a Limo…guess that was temporary too."

I smiled. "So how much time do I have for saving people?"

She looked at the clock. "I'd say the same as last night. Only four hours."

I frowned but nodded. "See you tomarrow I guess."

She nodded and walked out the front door.

 **One hour later at the ball…**

Henry was thinking about how he could help 'Helena' out of her situation with her step-family. It was stupid that she felt scared of her family. Just as he was planning to ask a friend to run a facial recognition to try and help, a loud crash was heard. He turned to see four people come in with black face masks and held guns at the ready.

"Down on the ground!" Yelled one.

The guests screamed and dropped to the ground. Henry watched as the men walked around the room and held bags out.

"Put any and all Items of value in the bag." The second man ordered in a voice that sounded like it was changed electronically.

People shakily took off their jewelry or watches and put them in the bags. Others put wallets and cash. But when one thin man held the bag at Anastasia, she shook her head.

"Put your valuables in the bag." The Third man stated lowly to her.

Henry could see tears running from her dark beetle eyes and snot dripping from her crooked nose.

"N-no…" She whimpered as Lana sent her a sharp glare.

"No?" Three asked tilting his head.

He grabbed her by her hair. Anastasia yelped as he yanked her into a standing position. He then lifted the gold locket from her neck with the barrel of his gun making her whimper as she grabbed at her hair.

"This seems like a pritty trinket." He laughed and looked at the other three members of his gang. "Far to pritty for an ugly bitch." He then looked at her.

"I-I'm not g-giving it t-to you." She voiced defenetly.

Suddenly there was a loud echoing bang, People screamed, but not as much or as painful as Anastasia. The man let her go as she fell to the floor grabbing at her right thigh as blood began to seep out of the bullet wound and soaking her dress. Lana gasped as she looked at the men dangerously. Drizella just stared at the blood quickly and staining her sister's dress.

"Hey," Henry called to them as he slowly stood with raised hands in a surrender gesture. "You got what you wanted…no one needs to be hurt." He said getting the men's attention. "Please, just go. W-we won't call the police."

Man four marched over raising his gun to Henry's head. "You're the mayor's son." He stated like a well-known fact.

Henry nodded. "Yes."

"Well, you'd be worth a hefty ransom…wouldn't you?" The man smiled through the ski mask.

Henry looked around then at the gun pointed at his head. He had learned how to defend himself, but most of his fighting was from fencing lessons from the age of nine. But without a long thin weapon, he couldn't do much. He stared at the hole of the barrel and took in a shaky breath but kept his face stern and his jaw clenched.

"You want a hostage or ransom?" He asked. "You can take me. But let them go."

The man smirked. "See that boys?" He called to his men. He looked back at Henry. "Little pritty boy thinks he's the hero." He grabbed Herny's shirtfront and pulled him close. "Thinks he has a choice."

Just then there was gun fire from outside the glass doors. Everyone turned and frowned. There was shouts of pain and then thuds. Then out of nowhere a man came crashing through the doors, like he was kicked. The shattering of the glass startled a lot of the people. Then everyone looked to the door as a young woman stepped over the remnants of the doors and on the shattered glass. She was in a sky-blue suit with openings on her sides, top of her chest, and the outer sides of her thighs. There was crystal blue lines from the wrap around her neck and to the tops of her legs. The middle had a silver loop that held the suit top to the bottom. The sleeves were the same blue as the lines and the tops of her shoulders were open. The boots were the crystal blue which came to a point over her knees with a pale light blue line. Her mask was light blue and had a diamond look to it. Her blonde hair was in a bun and had a blue head band. On her hands were light blue fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Man four asked as man five writhed on the floor.

The woman looked up from the man on the floor to the one who spoke. "You don't need to know." She stated in a low but confident voice. "Let these people go, and I won't hurt you."

He laughed at her and waved a hand at his other three men. "Take her down."

She quickly switched from the tall confident stance to a boxing stance, her arms in fists in front of her face, her legs shoulder width apart, and knees bent, her weight on the balls of her feet. The first guy came at her from the side and tried to hit her with his gun. She grabbed the shot gun and kicked him in the chest. Shocked and with the wind knocked out of him, his fingers let go and she then took a step forward, then delivered a head but that staggered him back as blood burst from his crushed nose. He fell back like a tree falling down and cracked the back of his head on the floor. He was out and not going to be getting back up anytime soon.

As Man three went down, she whirled around to block the kick by the first man. Since she had the gun from the man she just took down so she stepped in and delivered a sharp crack to his head with the butt of the gun. He stumbled back and she could see the anger in his eyes as he glared at her. The second man, Man two, rushed her. She threw the gun at him to distract him and as he paused in shock, she spun a roundhouse kick to his head. He went flying to the side in a spin and as he fell, his head smacked into a decorative pillar, which knocked him out cold. He slowly slid down the pillar into a puddle on the floor. Threw the gun at two and then sent a roundhouse kick to three's head. He fell to the floor out cold. She turned and ran at the first man, she jumped up as she got within striking distance, she delivered a downward punch at his caller bone, when cause his to stop and bend slightly. This put his face in the right spot for her to bring her knee up and smash into his face. His head snapped up and back with the momentum, she knew that she broke his nose and this just enraged him even more.

He had the longer arms, so as he came at her again, rather than stepping back out of his reach, she moved in and took a glancing punch to her shoulder. It turned her to the side a little and rather than fighting it, she went with the spin and brought her elbow up to hit him in the throat. That staggered him back so that she could drive her fist into his face. He was already off balance and clutching his throat as he gasped for breath, he fell back and like the first guy, his head cracked into the floor, knocking him out.

Suddenly she felt a cold metal pressed to the back of her head.

"Now, why don't you stop or you're pretty face will get blood on it." Four told her.

She quickly reached back and grabbed the barrel of the gun, her hand already starting to heat up. "Try it." She stated.

She heard the gun cock. But he gasped as her hand started to glow like heated metal and her bones could be seen in outline. Then as the gun heated slowly, blue fire ignited over her knuckles. She heard him pull the trigger, but nothing happened, as her heat had jammed the firing pin. She then turned a little to the side and kicked him solidly in the chest. He staggered back and dropped the hot gun with a little yelp of pain and surprise

"What the hell?" He asked, as she turned to face him fully as her other hand glowed and ignited.

"Leave now, or you can get a real taste of fire." She stated and lifted her hands making a small fireball and lifted it, ready to throw it like a baseball.

He glared and ran out. She lowered her hands curling them into fists and extinguishing the fire and the glow as the heat left. She walked over to Anastasia and kneeled.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Anastasia just stared at her in awe and admiration.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes…" Anastasia nodded.

The woman nodded and looked around. "Anyone call the police?"

Henry held up a phone. "Yes."

She nodded as she stood and walked toward the door. "She needs medical aid, now." With all of the people here, surly there was a doctor or a nurse in the bunch.

"Wait!" Henry called getting her to stop. "Who are you?"

She turned her head slightly. "Cinder." She informed then walked out, leaving them to deal with the police and the three men still on the floor.

 **At the house, Entrance hall…**

Ella winced as she mopped the floor, cleaning up the blood she had tracked in. She grabbed at her arm. Under the sleeve was a small cut from the fight that she cleaned and bandaged. She didn't remember a knife, but it all happened so fast. She got back to cleaning, trying to push away the worry for Anastasia. She knew she was shot and hopefully on the way to the hospital. She would have to act surprised or confused when only Lana and Drizella walked through the door.

Just as she finished cleaning up the blood and picked up the bucket, the doors opened, and Lana marched through with Drizella right behind her. Both looked pissed and worried all at once.

Ella stopped moving and looked behind them, then put on a confused face. "Where's Anastasia?"

"As if you care!" Drizella hissed at Ella.

Ella flinched timidly.

"Drizella." Lana growled and looked at her oldest daughter. "She is just wondering."

Ella nodded.

"She's in the hospital." Lana stated and looked at Ella. "There was an attack."

"What?" Ella asked faking shock easily. "What happened?"

"After Henry danced with the mystery woman again, four men came in and started rubbing us all." Drizella shrieked. "And Anastasia refused to give them her locket." She glared at the wet floor. "She's an idiot."

"Drizella." Lana hissed in a calm but stern voice. "They shot her in the thigh." She informed Ella.

Ella nearly dropped the bucket. "God, the police got there in time?"

"No." Lana stated. "A woman appeared and beat them all but let one go."

Ella's jaw dropped. "What? I don't understand?"

"She's a mutant obviously." Drizella hissed with distain. "She had fire come from her hands."

"That doesn't always mean Mutant, though…" Ella said. "I heard on the radio that there are experiments that give powers." She stated, though she did not know if she was a mutant or not.

"Whatever, she's a freak." Drizella hissed and marched to the stairs. "I'm going to get a shower, some of Anastasia's blood got on me."

As she vanished up the stairs, Ella turned to Lana who shook her head. "I hope you did your chores."

Ella nodded. "Yes." She started to the kitchen. "Do you need anything from the kitchen? A snack?"

Lana shook her head. "No." She then also walked up the stairs.

Ella walked to the kitchen and walked outside to dump the bloody water.

 **Lana Tremaine's study…**

Lana walked in and closed the door. She then pulled a key out and locked the door. Walking over to her desk and slid the key in a drawer. She turned it and unlocked it. She grabbed the small flip phone from the darkness of the drawer, but she could see the glint of metal from the gun she also kept in there. Opening the phone, she dialed a number and put it to her ear.

When the phone stopped ringing, she spoke before the person could. "We need to talk. Tonight. Now." She stated evenly.

"Yes, Madam." Came a voice.

She hung up and put the phone in her bag then the gun. She then walked to the French doors that lead to the back patio and slipped out.

 **At the French restaurant La Rose Royale…**

Lana walked in clicking her heels and cane as she walked. When she reached the hostess, she nodded to the back and Lana walked over to the kitchen door. Stepping through, she walked to the back door and down the stairs.

She could hear the sounds of a beating, the unmistakable sound of flesh striking flesh, and when she entered the room, she raised and eye brow at the men. One was the man from the robbery, he was the one that was getting the beating and the other was her right hand. A third man in the room was sitting in a chair watching. When she walked into the room, he looked up at her as she glared at the one getting a beating.

"Ah, Madame Tremaine." He said smiling. He got up smoothly from the chair and walked over. "De quoi voulez-vous parler?" ( _What is it you wish to speak about?_ ) He asked in French.

She turned her attention to him and replied in his native language. "You said he was one of your best and followed orders and rules well." She walked over to him. "You said that they all were capable." She leaned close to his shoulder. "That is what you said, correct?" She asked with a raised brow.

He nodded. "Oui." He looked a bit nervous. "They were the best. And took every order that you gave."

"Then how, pray tell, did he," She pointed at the beaten man on the floor. "Forget my most important order?" She asked and looked at the man before her with hard cold eyes.

The man looked worried but held his ground. "And what order was that?" He asked her.

She slapped him, making him yelp, drawing the attention of the other two men. "TO NOT HURT MY DAUGHTERS!" She thundered. "They were meant to be exposed to it, not hurt by it!" She hissed pointing at the man on the floor. "Anastasia is in the hospital, because this one thought he could break orders and shoot my daughter!"

"Anastasia deserved it." The man on the floor hissed. "She needed to be made an example of." He informed.

"You do not speak unless spoken to!" Lana hissed as she jabbed her cane into his stomach, making him wheeze. "Drizella and she are going to join the family at some point." She stated lowly. "They won't if they are hurt."

"S'il vous plaît. Please…" The man on the floor hissed when he got his breath back. "Drizella didn't care." He informed. "All she cared about was her sister's blood staining her dress and getting on her." He stated. "And Anastasia?" He chuckled shortly. "She's weak. She won't have the stomach to do what you do." He looked at her through one open eye and one that was starting to swell. "She's not scary." He smirked. "Only damn ugly."

 **BANG!**

He stopped moving as a gunshot wound bled from the middle of his forehead. The other two men looked at Lana who had a gun pointing at him.

"Anyone else wish to insult my child?" She asked.

They shook their heads as she put her gun away.

"Bien." She stated and looked at the man she was originally speaking to. "What did you find out from him?" She asked.

"Just that everything was going smoothly, other than the order he broke." He informed. "But he did say that a woman came and stopped them from stealing the goods and burned them." He looked at the dead man. "That she was stronger and more agile than them and seemed to have more experience in fighting."

"Cinder." She voiced. "She said her name was Cinder." She stated. "I want you to find all you can on her, Sean."

"I'll do all that I can." He nodded. "But it will take some time."

"I don't care how long." She interrupted. "Just do it."

 **Ella's POV, Next day, Hospital parking lot…**

I sat in the car with Maggie and bit my lip.

"You know she probably doesn't want anyone to see her." Maggie stated as she leaned on the string wheel.

"Mabye…" I spoke looking at the hospital. "But I need to know that she's okay."

"Want me with you?" Maggie asked.

I shook my head. "No." I clicked the seat belt and opened the car door. "I'll be fine."

 **Anastasia's room…**

I walked in and saw Anastasia looking at me with a mix of distain and relief.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

I walked over and sat in the chair next to her. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

She frowned and looked at me skeptically. "Are you making fun of me?"

Shaking my head, I looked at her. "I'm being honest, Anastasia." I told her. "I just want to know how you feel and if you're okay."

Anastasia looked at me with a curious expression. "Why would you care?"

I sighed. "I know that I shouldn't." I began. "You, your mother, and sister, have been horrible and rude to me…" I explained. "But my mother once said that I had to have courage and be kind…and I feel that I should care if one of you is hurt." I looked at my hands. "And I find that I do care." I told her and looked into her dark black eyes. "So, please…Tell me, are you okay?"

She looked confused, as if unsure how to react to my words and the honesty they held. Finally, she looked at her leg and sighed. "The doctors say I'll have to be in a wheel chair for the rest of the week, then use crutches for a while…then a cane." Anastasia informed me. "But…They have me on some pain meds that make me really sleepy for the pain…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper. "It was scary."

I nodded. "Drizella told me."

"And then Cinder showed up…She was amazing…but" she stopped her eyes drooping a little.

"But?" I asked curious.

"What if she's a mutant? What do I say then?" She asked almost worried. "Mother said that mutants are horrible things and not even human. They shouldn't be trusted…if she's a mutant…does that mean mother is wrong?" She rested her head back on the pillow and blinked slowly as the pain meds started to knocker her out again.

I thought about it. There was plenty of stories on the news about the bad mutants and stuff all the time, and yet the good ones are looked down on. I looked at her. "I think that mutants are just like humans. Every one of them is different, with different ideas and morals." I smiled lightly. "I think that just like humans, they make their fair share of mistakes." I took Anastasia's hand with the heart monitor on her finger. "They try to learn and grow and make better choices. But I think just like some groups of humans, anything bad is blown out of proportion in the media." I sighed. "And like some groups of people, they are looked down upon and thought of as something to be purged."

Anastasia looked thoughtful at my words. Almost as if she was thinking that, they must be true and wrestling with the thought of her mother being wrong for once. She then looked at me with her pure black eyes and smiled a genuine non-cruel smile. "I-I think you're right." She looked at the door. "Just, don't tell mother about it."

I smiled. "I wouldn't dare." I stayed with her a few more minutes and when she was sleeping deeply, I quietly slipped out.

 **At the Mayor's House, in the dining room…**

Henry was now making a list as he ate his fried eggs and toast. The list was of things he really needed to do to get 'Helena' out of her current living conditions. First up was to get her number and real name for one thing. The next was learn all he could about her family. Then he needed to convince her to look at, getting her own apartment. Just as he was taking a bite of his eggy-toast, Terence walked up and frowned.

"What are you working on son?"

Henry jumped and looked at his father with some liquid egg dripping down his chin. "Dad!" he gasped then choked on the partly chewed bread and egg. When he stopped choking after coughing, he whipped the egg from his chin and looked at his father. "A list, for Helena."

His father frowned. "Why don't you know her name?" Terence asked. "She seemed a bit reluctant to share last night to Mr. and Mrs. Kron."

Henry glared at his dad. "That's because they were rude." he sighed. "But I did forget to get her number."

Terence sighed as he pulled out his phone.

"Not again, dad." Henry groaned shaking his head, annoyed with parties.

"You have your little list; get her name, her real name, and her number, son." Terence informed.

 **Back at the house, in the entrance hall…**

I walked to the door and frowned. The man who had come before was here again. "Yes?"

He handed me another letter, make that an invitation since it was the as the last one. "Here is the invitation to a gala."

I frowned; three nights in a row seemed obsessive. "Okay, when is it?"

"Tomorrow, Miss." He informed. "Good day." He then walked off to his car.

I closed the door holding the invitation and slowly made my way up the stairs. I got to my stepmother's study and frowned. I could hear my stepmother speaking French. I had learned a bit of French from dad and more when I was in school, so I understood what was being said.

"Oui, she will be coming home tomorrow morning." Lana informed someone. She had to speaking into a phone. "I'll get Cinderella to push her wheel chair, but she'll have to learn how to turn the wheels…no thanks to your man."

I frowned, it sounded like she was talking about Anastasia. But who was she talking to and why did she say no thanks to your man?

"Just make sure you get it right this time." She hissed. "I'll worry about this 'Cinder' bitch." She stated.

"Ugh, outta my way." Drizella growled as she came up to the door. She then frowned at me. "What are you doing?"

I turned to her unsure how to feel about Lana calling me a bitch, no matter how indirectly. "I was…waiting" I looked at the door. "I think stepmother is on the phone."

Drizella glared at me. "And why were you up here listening? Trying to find an extra way to humiliate us?"

I scrawled at her. "No, I was coming deliver an invitation that had arrived."

"Oh please." She waved me off. "What would be so important?"

I was about to say a remark but took a breath instead. "It's for a Gala."

Her expression changed. "Really?"

I nodded as the door opened to show Lana looking rather pissed off. "I am on the phone. What do you two want?"

Drizella looked a bit shocked, and then pointed me. "Cinderella has something about a Gala."

Lana's face of anger turned from anger to a thoughtful frown. She put her phone to her ear. "I'll talk to you later." She said in English, making me guess that was her clue to the person on the other end that there were people present. She then hung up and held out a hand at me.

I handed the invitation over. "It was delivered just a few minutes ago, Stepmother." I informed.

Lana took it and opened it. She smiled then looked over joyed. "It's tomorrow evening. You and Anastasia can get the new dresses you wanted." She looked at her oldest daughter. "We'll go out today and then tomorrow we'll take Anastasia."

Drizella squealed so loud I thought I was deaf for just a moment.

"And Cinderella, you will come to…help." Lana informed me.

"Really?" I asked for some reason a small bubble of hope swelled, making me think, she was going to have me come to the Gala.

"To hold the dresses and put the ones that don't fit back." Lana informed. "And carry the bags, and help her try on the shoes, and the jewelry."

Just like that the hope was crushed. "Of course, Stepmother." I stated simply.

"Good, get on something and clean up. Meet us down stairs in one hour." Lana ordered as she and Drizella walked to the other side of the house.

I walked to my attic room and changed from the lazy almost faded cloths to the tan jeans that had not ripped and a simple blue t-shirt. Just as I finished tying my shoes, I heard the bells ringing, telling me that I was too slow for them. I got up as I pulled my hair into a ponytail as I walked out and down the stairs. When I got to the door, I ended up leading the way to the car and opened the back doors for Drizella and Lana. I then got behind the wheel and drove to the mall at the orders of an excited Drizella and a calm Lana.

 **Firefly Plaza…**

I followed Lana and Drizella around the mall. The first store we went to was 'Lore Designs' which was a formal dress store. I ended up carrying a stack of dresses in different styles and fabrics. Then I stood just outside the dressing room door and hand over the door Drizella dress after dress and taking ones she did not like. It was hours before she settled on one that was definitely a statement.

The dress was v-neckline with emerald gems holding the short straps on the shoulders of the floor length dress. Around the waist of the dress was a glittery belt. The left side was bumblebee yellow, the right side was a dark sea foam green, and the middle was cerulean blue, all of the fabric was Chiffon.

Lana paid for it then she also bought a simple purple pensile skirt dress. We left that store and walked to the next, with me carrying the bags. The next store we went to was 'Aurora Borealis Accessories'. A store that was just for helping people match things with outfits, and then telling you what shoe store to go to.

I ended up holding everything that Drizella thought would go with her dress. But I frowned at a sad looking woman at the Accessorizes desk. She was slender, with fair skin and pink lips. She had long dark blonde hair that had a gentle curl to it. She was pulling it all back into a low ponytail. Her brown eyes held a sadness in them. She wore a simple knee length dress and I could see a soft sweater on the back of her chair. The last thing I saw before I was pushed behind Drizella was the rose gold rectangle amethyst ring on her left ring finger.

"So, how did I do?" Drizella beamed at the woman with a nametag on her right shoulder.

She looked up and saw me holding everything. "That depends on the occasion. And the dress."

"Cinderella show her the dress." Lana ordered.

"Yes, Stepmother." I muttered as I put the accessories on the desk then pulled the dress out of the bag.

The woman, Leah, looked over the dress then the items that Drizella picked. "Well, I'd say that these don't really work." She said pointing at the chainless yellow and teal gem neckless. "With the low cut of this dress, you should not wear any necklaces." She informed grabbing the necklaces and putting them aside. "You'd only need a bracelet or earrings." She stated looking at the bracelets and earrings. "I'd say that since this dress seems to be a statement, that it is the hero of the outfit, so I'd say these earrings." She said lifting a pair of simple teardrop earrings that were a teal colored Peridot. "To give my full opinion though, I don't think you'd even need a bracelet with these."

Drizella seemed a bit upset but nodded, as she grabbed the picked earrings up and then grabbed the Diamond bracelet as well. She and Lana walked over to the front desk to pay for them. As I put the dress back in the bag, Leah grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked me gently.

That is when I really noticed that she was not as young as I thought. She looked to be in her early forties but also looked saddened and tired. She had slight wrinkles on her forehead and at the corners of her mouth, yet she had faint laugh lines at the corners of her eyes.

"Y-yes…Are you?" I asked confused.

"No, I mean are they cruel to you?" Leah asked.

I looked down. "Two more years and I'll kick them out." I informed.

"Cinderella!" Lana called irritably.

"I have to go, it was nice…um speaking with you, Leah." I pulled way and added the small bag to the dress bag.

Lana then grabbed a pair of Diamond earing studs, a silver a turquoise broach and a silvery golden turquoise neckless. We were then informed to go to a shoe store called 'Eos'. We walked in and ended up trying on shoes for several hours. Eventually we found blue heels that made me wonder how Drizella could walk in them, they were that tall. Lana got a pair of simple black heels with red on the underside.

 **The House…**

Driving back to the house Lana told me that I was to just take their things to their rooms and then go to the store, without them. I practically ran to drop off their stuff and hoped back into the car. I then drove while playing some country music on the radio. When I got to store, I started shopping for only what was needed, but looked at everything.

"Excuse me, do you know where that butter is?" asked a male voice. A voice I knew.

I slowly turned to look and stared at Henry. "Um…in the…refrigerated section." I stuttered nervously.

He looked at me and stared for a long moment, then his eyes widened. "Helena?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "Hi…" That was all that came out, I couldn't understand why.

He smiled. "I didn't think I'd find you outside of an event."

I could only nod. I didn't have as much confidence here as I did at the gala and ball.

He looked around. "Are you with your family?"

I shook my head.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked me kindly.

I gulped. "I…I'm not…um, confident. Ummm… Shy?" I stated nervously, feeling like a girl meeting her crush.

"Oh, I get it." He nodded understanding. "In a way you're not you. You play a character." He looked me over. "The question is, are you the same girl who trusted me with what her family did to her?"

I bit my lip then nodded. "I am."

"Then is it alright by you, if I asked for your phone number?" He asked as he pulled out his phone, which was so much better than mine was.

I stared for a moment then reached into my pocket and pulled out my simple gray flip phone. "Yeah, ok."

He looked at my phone and then his smart phone but said nothing about how my phone was years older than his. I didn't really care about the difference in our phones, as long as they get our jobs done.

"(312) 685-3524." He told me as I punched it in then labeled it HG. "And yours?"

I smiled shyly after saving his phone number in my contacts. I brought up mine. "(312) 214-4357." I read off.

He typed it in then frowned again. "What should I put your name as?" he looked at me with his brown wondering eyes.

I bit my lip thinking. "E-Ella." I finely said feeling strange to tell him my name finally.

"Is that your real name?" He asked as he put it in.

"Yes." I confirmed with a little smile.

He smiled as he saved it to his contacts. "It's a beautiful name."

I smiled nervously and rubbed my arm. "T-thank you." I stuttered. "I…um, should get going. I-I have to get groceries for at h-home." I told him as I felt heat in my cheeks.

He nodded. "Uh, yeah, of course." He backed up. "Are…are you coming to the Gala?"

I nodded as I closed my phone. "Yeah…I'll be there."

He beamed. "See you then." He then turned and left.

 **Later that night, third pov…**

Lana grabbed the phone from her nightstand as it rang. She lifted the handset off the hook and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Madame Tremaine, do you wish to have us go through with the plan?" Asked one of her men in her native French.

She rolled her green eyes in annoyance. "No, I want you stop all crime and be the normal restarters you pose as." She spoke back in French sarcastically. "Of course, I want you to go through with it, you idiotic fool!" She hissed.

"We just needed to know. What with your daughters going again and all." He explained calmly and gently. "But what about Cinder?"

Lana shook her head. "What about her?"

"Well what do we do if she shows up again?" He inquired nervously.

"Then get some men who can actually fight." She ordered. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Oui madame." He breathed. "Goodnight, Madam."

 **Next day, Ella's Pov, Hospital…**

I stood outside the room as Lana, Drizella got Anastasia ready to leave, and then we were going to find her a dress for this evening. My phone buzzed. I plucked it from my ripped jean pocket and saw that it was from HG. I opened it and found a text.

HG- Hi, how are you doing?

I smiled and looked at the door then back and pushed the small buttons to make my answer.

Ella- Good. And you?

I then heard the squeak of shoes and closed my phone putting it in my pocket. Lana walked out and Drizella pointed at Anastasia.

"You're here to push her chair." She sneered at me.

I nodded and walked over to Anastasia's chair. "How are you today, Anastasia?"

"Good." She said curtly.

I bit my lip as we left the room to finish signing her out. She seemed to be acting for the company we were with. Once she was signed out and we were in the car, we drove to the mall.

 **Lore Designs…**

As we walked, and I pushed Anastasia from store to store. She looked uncomfortable with some of the dresses Drizella was pointing out. Nevertheless, she did pick out four different dresses all an orchid purple. I wheeled her in to the dressing rooms and waited outside.

After 4 minutes, I heard a frustrated groan and a soft question. "Cinderella…can you help me…please."

I walked in after she unlocked the door. I closed it behind me and locked it again. "What do you need help with?"

"Can you help me stand up?" She said as her braided red hair fell over her shoulders.

"Yeah." I said and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and lifted and helped her balance so she could get the first dress on.

The first dress was a halter neckline with an empire skirt. The top was a bit see through showing a small sweet heart neckline underneath.

"I don't know…" She said looking it over as she leaned on me. "It's too modest…or no…" She lifted a hand a pointed at her chest. "Not modest enough." She looked at the next dress and pointed at it. "I'll try that."

I nodded and helped her out of the first one. She tried on second and then the third. This one had a slit in the skirt, a higher neckline that was lace and showed a Sweetheart neckline underneath. It even had pockets.

Anastasia shook her head. "I don't like this one ether." She looked very saddened. "Next."

So, we moved to the next one. This was also halter top, but with distant ruffling in a pattering over her chest. Two straps that were buttoned near the top crossed her back. It suited her in the best way.

"I'll keep this one in mind." Anastasia nodded. "Next one."

I nodded but I felt that we had found the right dress for her. The last on was lace on top as well. It was asymmetric. Anastasia shook her head wrinkling her nose.

"I'll go with the last one." She looked at me. "Thank you for…helping me." She said as I helped her out of the dress.

"Your welcome." I told her as I helped her with her pants. "I think you're okay right?"

Anastasia nodded as she put her bra on then her shirt. "Yes." She nodded then sat back in her wheel chair. She suddenly looked saddened. "I…I won't be able to dance."

"That doesn't mean you can't look beautiful." I told her smiling. "I think that even sitting in that chair; you'll be admired more than you think."

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Just wait and see." I told her.

When we walked out, she wheeled herself out of the dressing rooms and she then took the dress from me and held it to Lana.

"I want this one." She said snobbishly.

Lana looked it over. "Are you sure?"

Anastasia nodded. "I like it and it'll be perfect for when I walk again."

"But it looks so dull and boring!" Drizella whined stamping her foot.

"I don't care." Anastasia informed.

"Mother! She can't wear a dull dress next to me!" Drizella shrieked startling Anastasia and me. "It'll embarrasses us! It's bad enough that we'll be having Cinderella come to push her around! But I'll not have my sister wear a dull dress!"

"Enough!" Lana growled as she hit the floor with her cane, making a loud crack. "She can wear whatever she wants."

"But Mother—"

"She might also have specific jewelry and shoes in mind that require a dull dress as you put it." Lana interrupted. "And Cinderella will not be going to the Gala, Drizella." She stated. "She will stay at the house."

I nodded. I knew that they still would not let me go.

"And I can push myself." Anastasia hissed and grabbed the dress from Lana. She then started to wheel herself to the checkout desk.

 **Aurora Borealis Accessories…**

When we walked in instead of going to look at the accessories, Anastasia wheeled herself over to the Accessorizes desk. Leah was there again and still looked very sad. Anastasia took the bag from me and held it to Leah.

"Can you tell me what would go with this?" Anastasia asked.

Leah leaned forward and looked the dress over. "I'd say a simple ring, maybe a few bracelets, but no neckless."

"Earrings?" Anastasia asked.

"I'd say simple studs. Don't detract from the dress or your face." Leah informed.

Anastasia smiled and nodded as she and my stepmother and sister moved to buy the recommendations. Leah looked at me.

"H-how are you?" Leah asked me, very much like a concerned mother.

I smiled kindly. "I'm fine." I looked at Anastasia. "Things are getting better." I admitted.

Leah smiled sadly. "That's good." She looked me over. "Gold."

"Um…I beg your pardon?" I asked confused.

"I was thinking that you should get a golden dress. A choker neckless, just a simple black ribbon. And a pair of diamond earrings." Leah recommended.

I nodded thinking about it. "Thanks."

 **That evening…**

I helped Anastasia get ready and she smiled as she sat back in her wheel chair. Her hair was pulled back in a curled pony bun. Her makeup was simple, but accentuated her better features. The bracelets and earrings let the dress speak for itself. The soft tones of the dress made her peach skin appear to be a light pale.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

"I'm not sure." She stated. "Maybe I shouldn't go, I would just be in the way of people." She looked away from the mirror. "And Drizella won't be happy pushing me around."

"You'll have fun. You know that you'll be in charge of Drizella, right?" I asked.

She looked at me confused. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it'll be like you're the big sister and not her." I told her.

Anastasia smiled. "I kinda like that idea."

I nodded as I wheeled her out the temporary room for her on the bottom floor, since going up and down the stairs was not possible right now. Once in the foyer I wheeled her over to Drizella and Lena.

"Good Anastasia." Lana nodded. "Time to go. Drizella, help Anastasia." She ordered.

Drizella gasped in anger. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Lana stated.

"Fine…" Drizella grumbled and gripped Anastasia's wheel chair handles and started to the door.

Once the door closed behind Lana and my stepsisters, I rushed to the back yard as FG appeared.

"Hello, Ella." She greeted as we hugged. "There's a Gala."

I nodded. "Can the dress…be gold?"

FG smiled. "Of course."

 **At the Gala…**

Anastasia's chair was parked by the table with the hors d'oeuvres. Drizella was trying to speak with Henry, and Lana was watching the crowd. I walked in and looked around. Henry smiled and walked over leaving Drizella with her mouth open as he just left without a word to her.

"You look lovely this evening, 'Helena'." He greeted looking me over.

I looked down at myself. My dress was golden, a modified A-line silk skirt that reached the floor, a bateau neckline on the lace top half, the back of the dress had a v on the back showing my back a bit, at the base of my back and waist was a silk bow with lace on the knot. Around my neck was a simple black ribbon choker; in my ears was a pair of simple diamond earrings. My hair was in a curled full bun.

"Thank you." I smiled. "How have you been?"

"You know, you seem so much more confident here then at the store." He told her as they walked to the dance floor.

I thought about it nervously. "I guess I play a character out there and I'm really me…here. It's the best way to describe it." I told him as he led me into a gentle waltz.

"So, that wasn't you at the store? Just a character you made?" Henry asked sounding a bit hurt.

I realized how it sounded. "N-no, I mean that…" I groaned not sure what to say. "I don't think I know…"

His brown eyes looked into my blue ones as if trying to see what I could not put words to. "Then maybe 'Ella' is just one of your many selves." He stated as he let me spin then pulled me closer. "Maybe 'Helena' is just another piece." He then looked at my hand in his. "I think I haven't found that other part that makes you You."

I pulled in a breath. ' _Was he implying something?_ ' "W-What do you mean?" I asked starting to stutter.

He didn't speak or answer my question, and I lost track of everything. I almost forgot the clock, or my question. We continued to dance, and he asked me questions about me and my life, I asked him about his. We eventually moved outside again and he leaned close to me. I closed my eyes waiting and ready to lean in…

"So, how long have you been Cinder?" He whispered.

My eyes snapped open as I gasped. "W-what?"

He smirked at me. "How long have you been Cinder? I think I figured out that last little piece that I haven't really met."

"H-how'd you-you know?" I asked leaning back and almost fearful of him not liking me for being a Mutant.

"I'm going to collage to become an investigative journalist." Henry explained. "And you both have the same body type, face shape, eyes and hair color." He leaned closer to my ear making me blush. "Plus, your hands are warmer than the average girl."

I swallowed. "And-and you're not-not scared? Of me?" I asked as he pulled back.

He smiled. He then pulled me close and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock, but I slowly closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. When he pulled way my hands had somehow found their way to his neck.

"Did that answer your question?" He asked smiling at me.

I smiled and nodded, feeling for once like a normal girl. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I plucked my compact from the bench and pulled out my phone. Flicking it open, my eyes widened. "I have to go."

He blinked. "Hero thing?" He asked standing.

"Um…yeah, sure." I said and stood closing my phone and putting it in my bag.

"Wait, let me escort you out at least." He tried but every second that ticked by made me feel more panicked.

"I-I really have to go." I told him and pulled away from him and ran. "Thank you for-for the kiss!" I called and rushed through the Gala crowd as Henry called for me, not my name, but I heard his voice.

I rushed out the main door as I felt myself trip and I stumbled down the steps. I turned at feeling that my left foot felt bare. One of my slippers had slipped of and I rushed to grab it.

"Wait!" Henry yelled.

I looked at my shoe then turned and ran to my small car and climbed in. Maggie stepped on it and I looked out the window to see Henry kneel picking up my left slipper. I looked at Maggie and she pointed to the seat next to me.

"Right when we get to the house, you need to change." She told me as I opened the box.

Inside was my suit. "Why?"

"Big time robbery down town." Maggie informed.

 **At the house…**

I stepped out of the car as it faded back to Maggie's beat-up jeep from its sports car. My dress faded back to the old black dress. I looked down at my right slipper and took it off. I grabbed the box from the back and rushed in the house. I found myself wondering what was going through Henry's head.

 **At Perrault Financial…**

"Allons!" ( _Come on!_ ) Yelled the man in an Iron-Man mask. "We've gotta get the cash and go!"

"Hurry up, woman!" The one in a clown mask shouted pointing a gun at her.

The clerk shook violently and started trying to get the money into the duffle bag.

"I can hear sirens!" Shouted the third man in a Caption America mask.

The Iron guy turned and saw a ball of blue fire flying at the front doors. "Daniel, Look out!"

The door burst open and launched the Cap man back. As the smoke cleared, Cinder walked in looking from one man to the next.

"Let's dance." Cinder stated as she settled into a boxing stance and her hands glowed with blue fire.

Leah looked up from her spot next to her husband, Stefan Perrault, the man who owned the bank. She watched as the Iron mask man rush at Cinder and yell at the other one to go through the back. Cinder dodged the hits and then delivered a kick to the back of his knees as she stepped past him. As his knees bent in reflex, she punched him between the shoulders, burning the area a bit. He stumbled forward and yelled as he turned around.

"The Madam knew you'd come!" He yelled in French as his jacket smoldered from the burn on the back.

"Who is this Madam you speak of?" Cinder asked in French, a bit confused but not braking concentration.

"Oh, you'll know soon." He hissed at her.

She yelped at a sharp pain in her side and she faltered her stance. Iron mask rushed at her and delivered a punch to her knee making her drop. She turned a bit punching him in the inner thigh and then a second to the top on his foot. He dropped onto his side from both the sensitive spots pain and the burns she left.

Cinder turned around running on adrenaline, but still feeling an odd pain in her right side. She turned to the back to see clown mask and saw he was shaking while holding the gun.

"I saw you…there at the event." He breathed.

Cinder looked at him. "You're the one that ran away. The one I let go, right?" Cinder questioned in English. "Who is the madam you're partner spoke of?"

"She is our boss." He informed in English. "And the man you let go, he's dead because of you, Mutie."

Cinder glared. "I maybe a Mutant but at least I help people." She stated lowly.

She threw fire at his feet melting his shoes to the floor. She then rushed at him as he tried pulling is shoes from the floor. She threw an upper cut at his jaw. He fell to the floor knocked out. Cinder then winced as she looked down at her right side. Her eyes widened at the blood that was soaking through her suit. She put a hand over the wound and looked at the crowd as the cops arrived. She turned and rushed out the back.

 **At the house…**

I winced as I pulled myself into my room. I looked down at my side and shook my head. I hadn't been hurt before when out. Surprisingly, up to now, I had managed to just get scraps, bruises, or minor cuts. I had never been shot before. I took off my suit and struggled to patch myself up…but I knew I'd need medical attention. To slow it until then I bit down on a bit of glove and then heating one finger, I cauterized the area of the bullet hole. Screaming lightly into the glove as I panted through the pain. I looked behind me using the small mirror. An exit wound made me sigh with relief; the bullet was not still in me. I braced myself and heating a finger again, I cauterized the exit wound. While I was sweating and panting from the pain, I thought to myself that I should invest in some Dermabond liquid stiches to keep here if I am going to start being shot at. I cleaned off the dried blood and carefully wrapped a bandage around myself.

By the time I had gotten dressed, I heard a car pulling up to the house. I stood and moved to go down stairs to open the door. I pulled it open as Lana walked in pulling her phone out and calling someone. I listened to Drizella complain about the gala and how Henry only payed attention to the mystery girl. I tuned her out humming and nodding along with light grunting and head nods. I was only now thinking about how Henry kissed me. That I…kissed him back. It wasn't until Anastasia talked about the nice young man she'd met that I prayed attention.

 **At La Rose Royale…**

"So, all three are now in jail?" Lana asked in French glaring at the man that took off his Hockey mask.

"Oui madame." He told her as he pulled out his phone.

"And it was Cinder?" Lana asked.

"Yes. I even caught something that might be of use on video." He then held his phone to her.

She watched as a jitter video showed the fight with Cinder. Then a bang went off and Cinder jumped in a pained-like way. Then as she fought, she saw something reddish on her side. The video ended.

"She was shot?" Lana asked.

"Yes, so we just look for a woman with blonde hair and favoring that side." He told her.

 **At the Mayor's house, dining room, next morning…**

"So, you just let her go!?" Terence asked beyond shocked at what Henry had told him.

"Well I couldn't chase her down. She was in a car, dad." Henry stated as he stared at the glass slipper on the table, trying to figure out how Ella was able to wear it.

"Then I must do this." His dad said popping a paper in front of Henry.

Henry frowned picking up the paper. "What's this?"

"It's unconventional, but it's the only thing I can think of." Terence informed.

Henry looked over the paper and frowned then his eyes widened then he looked to his father. "You've got to be kidding me."

 **At the house…**

I winced as I struggled to clean the table in the dining room. I grabbed at my side and stopped for a moment. Anastasia looked up.

"Ella?" She asked giving a little smile.

"Sorry, just slept wrong." I told her. "I'm fine."

She shook her head and wheeled over in her night gown. "You're not fine." She moved my hand. "Let me see."

I backed up. "Really, Ana, I'm fine."

She frowned but shook her head. "Ella, please. You look in pain."

Just then, the doorbell rang. I looked to my stepsister and sighed. "My job calls."

I walked to the door the best I could and opened it to see a man, he handed me an envelope. "Really? What's this?"

"A Proclamation from the Mayor's office." He informed with great pride.

I nodded taking it and he left. I closed the door and walked to the dining room to find that Lana and Drizella had joined Ana, forcing her to act like she didn't like me still.

"A letter, Stepmother." I informed and handed her the letter. I kept my movements small, so I didn't show pain.

She took it as she adjusted her rosewood pink coat, showing her coral ruffled dress shirt, and dark cherry skirt. Lana opened it reading it aloud. "'By the Mayor, a Proclamation.'" She read the top and Drizella and Ana looked up. "'All loyal citizens of our great Mayor are hereby notified by this proclamation that in regard to a certain glass slipper.'" Lana frowned but continued as I looked up at the mention of 'Glass Slipper'. "'It is upon this day, decreed that a mission will start throughout the length and range of our fair towns, suburbs and outlying farms.'" She looked at us then back at the letter. "'The sole and express purpose of said mission is as follows: That every single young woman in our area will try on her foot this said Glass Slipper,'" She paused with wide eyes. "'And should one be found who's foot shall fit properly said Slipper,'" She looked at her daughters. "'Such girl will be acclaimed the object of this search and the one and only true love of our Mayor's son, Henry Carter.'"

"What?!" Both Drizella and Ana asked, one horrified the other shocked.

Lana held a hand as she read more. "'And said son will humbly request the hand of said girl as he will court her and hopefully wed. '" She finished and looked to her daughters. "He is clearly madly in love with her."

"Who?" The girls asked as I remembered the kiss.

"The girl from last night obviously!" Lana hissed annoyed.

"Then why should we bother?" Drizella asked still not getting what Lana was implying as my fingers rubbed my lips thoughtfully.

"Because there's a chance one of you might get it." Lana explained pointing from one daughter to the other.

Both stepsisters gaped. "One of us?" They asked at the same time. "Mother what do you mean?" Anastasia sounding apprehensive and Drizella desperate.

"No one, not even Henry knows who that girl is." Lana told them as I winced and placed a hand on my side lightly. "The Glass slipper is their only clue, that what this is talking about." She pointed at the paper as I stared; knowing Henry knew who I was. "And as I just read to you, he is going to be trying it on with every girl in the area, and if one can be found whom the slipper fits," She began slowly as I shifted my weight to my other foot and side. "Then by the Mayor's command, that girl shall be Henry's girlfriend as this just stated, and possible future wife."

I sucked in a breath in shock. ' _His…his girlfriend? His girlfriend the mutant girl? me?_ '

"His Girlfriend?" my two stepsisters gasped.

Drizella turned to me. "Cinderella grab my green blazer!" She shouted as she ran for stairs pushing her sister hurriedly to the temp room for her on the first floor, not really even stopping to see if she went into the room.

I followed still in a slight daze up the stairs as Drizella rambled on about how she wanted to dress and how Ana did not really want Henry anymore, so not to bother helping her.

Just as we reached their bedrooms, Drizella looked at me as I ran my fingers over my lips thinking about that moment.

"W-whats the matter with you?" She asked pointing at me with both concerned and fake content. "Wake up, stupid!" Drizella grouched when she looked at me. "We have to get dressed."

"Dressed?" I asked as I pulled myself back to reality. "Right!" I breathed. "Yes, they'll be here soon." I walked in as Lana walked over to the girls.

"Mother, did you see that dazed look?" Drizella asked as I opened the closet. Pulling out her blush pink blazer and skinny jeans. "She just ignored me!" She shouted. As I grabbed Anastasia's magenta dressy tank top and flats to take down to her. "I think she's sick or something." She said as I grabbed Drizella' s lime green blazer and skinny jeans and turned to hand them to her.

"Quiet." Lana ordered raising a hand at them as I grabbed Drizella' s sea foam green dressy tank top and pickle green flats. "Cinderella, why don't you go to your room?"

I turned to her as I walked over to Drizella handing her the clothes. "What do you mean?"

"Go to your room and find something suitable to be seen in." Lana stated.

I frowned but nodded as I walked toward the stairs to my room in the tower-like attic. Lana all the while glared at my back as my hand held my side.

"You get dressed and then help your sister down stairs." She ordered her daughters. "I won't be long."

I reached my room relatively quickly and I started brushing my hair out. I didn't even realize I was humming until my phone buzzed I looked down from my mirror and then saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked at my mirror and saw Lana take a key from her pocket showing it to me.

"What?" I turned around dropping my comb. "Oh, no!" I gasped and ran at the door ignoring the pain in my side.

Lana closed the door just as I got to it. I tried pulling on the knob but found that she was holding it.

"No, Please." I breathed out hearing her lock the door. "You can't keep me in here! Let me out!" I yelled as I heard her heels clicking down the stairs. I then pulled hard but the wooden door may have been old, but it was still very strong.

I felt hot tears in my eyes at Lana locking me in my room. I turned to my dresser and grabbed my phone seeing it was Henry who'd tried to call. I bit my lip wondering how long before he and whoever is with him would get here.

 **Later…**

I could hear the car honking of Henry and other's arrival and it made me stand up grabbing out the other slipper and looking it over.

 **With the stepfamily…**

Drizella rushed to the window and gasped at the car that pulled to a stop.

"Oh mother! He's here!" Drizella called with delight as Ana wheeled over.

"Oh, the Press and Henry?" Ana asked as she fixed her bow headband. "I'm a bit excited; I'm not sure what to do."

She was pushed out of the way, as Drizella started fixing her black curls and ribbon headband. "Outta the way!"

Drizella started patting some blush in her cheeks as Ana looked at her chair.

"Now, remember this is your last chance." Lana stated as she stopped at the front doors. "Don't fail me." She stated but frowned at Anastasia. "Especially you."

Lana composed herself and opened the door. Henry and the head of the Mayor's PR department walked in. "You honor our humble home, good sires." Lana smiled as she held out a hand.

"Hello and thank you for letting us in." The Press Release man said taking her offered handshake as Henry looked around for Ella.

"Allow me to introduce my daughters." Lana began and gestured her cane at the two. "Drizella and Anastasia."

"Hello." Ana said smiling lightly.

Henry looking Ana over seeing her gaped front teeth, her slightly bird-like nose and the wheelchair. He knew she was not Ella and neither was the black haired elder sister. He nodded as he pulled out his phone and texted Ella.

As the assistant unveiled the slipper, Drizella's eyes widened at its small size. "Why…it's my slipper!"

The assistant shook his head, he had heard that one all day.

Lana nudged Ana and she looked nerves. "B-but…" Lana glared at her. "I-it's my-my slipper…" She muttered knowing that everyone last night saw her in her chair, so everyone knew it wouldn't be hers.

"Don't listen to the cripple." Drizella hissed as she rushed to grab the slipper from the assistant.

"Girls, your manners." Lana hissed stopping Drizella. She turned and smiled at the PR man and Henry. "My deepest apologies. Please do continue with what you were saying."

He nodded and pulled the paper from his pocket as Henry hit send.

 **Upstairs…**

My phone buzzed, and I looked down to see a text from Henry. Opening it, I frowned sadly.

HC: Ella, where are you? I know this is your place…your stepfamily is here, but not you.

I bit my lip. Then I looked to the door. My eye landed on the lock. I tipped my head.

 **Downstairs…**

Lana smirked as the PR person read off the proclamation. She looked up the stairs and smiled more as she reached into her pocket feeling the key then gripped it tightly. Ella or Cinderella or Cinder, whatever she called herself was locked away and Henry didn't even know her name. She pulled her hand out of the pocket letting go of the key then patter her pocket gently.

Henry frowned at the action. The PR person finished reading and sighed annoyed with how many times he'd read it. Henry pulled out his phone and texted Ella again.

"Oh, you all must be exhausted." Lana stated and grabbed the tea tray. "Might I offer you some tea?"

"Oh no, so sorry, but we must focus on the search." PR man stated as Henry hit send.

 **Upstairs…**

I looked over the lock. It was metal. I was not sure what kind though. My phone buzzed again. I looked and saw another text from Henry.

HC: Did your stepmother lock you somewhere?

I frowned. I then texted back.

 **Downstairs…**

"Of Course." Lana nodded and looked to Anastasia. "Anastasia, dear."

The assistant walked over to her as she bit her lip, just knowing it wouldn't fit. It was such a small shoe. She kicked her left shoe off and watched as the assistant popped the Slipper on her foot but found that it didn't fit.

"I knew it wasn't me…" Anastasia said plying with a bit of her hair. "Everyone saw me in my Chair, Mother." She said turning to Lana.

Henry felt his phone buzz and pulled it out.

Ella: Yes, I'm in my room in the attic.

He frowned at where her room was located.

"Anastasia." Lana hissed angrily. "Hush, I'm sure it fit you last night."

The assistant played around with the Slipper showing just how much it didn't fit.

"Young man are you sure you're trying it on the right foot?" Lana asked as Henry texted Ella back.

"Oh, Mother, it's the right foot, it's just not my size." Anastasia said looking at Henry and at the staircase thinking about Ella.

 **Upstairs…**

I looked at my phone as Henry sent a text.

HC: I think the red haired stepsister is helping you. She is delaying trying on the slipper.

I nodded and put my hand to the lock as I sent my last texted to him.

 **Downstairs…**

"Please just take it off, my toes hurt." Ana begged.

"Enough of this." PR man stated as the Assistant took the slipper off relieving Ana. "Get to the other one."

The assistant nodded and walked over to Drizella. "Please sit."

Drizella nodded and kicked off her shoe.

Henry looked at his phone as Ella's text came through.

Ella: Going to try something.

He nodded and looked up to see Drizella glaring at the assistant. He was struggling to get the shoe to fit.

"Of all the stupid little idiots!" Drizella cried angrily then started hitting the top of the Assistant's head with her shoe, making Henry wince as he hit send.

 **Upstairs…**

I looked at my phone.

HC: Please hurry.

I nodded and put both hands on the lock. My hands heated up then flames sprouted on them. As I sat there, the lock turned steadily red hot.

 **Downstairs…**

"Out of the way!" Drizella yelled shoving the Assistant away. "I'll make it fit!" She growled and then struggled to squeeze her foot into the shoe, and then bent her foot oddly. She put her foot in the air smiling in pain as her toe filled the toe end and her heel was pushed into the heel, but the middle of her foot arched out painfully. "There!" she gritted gleefully.

The shoe then went flying off her foot and hit the assistant in the face as her foot popped back out.

 **Upstairs…**

I watched smiling as the metal of the handle and lock melted off and down the door. I pushed the door open as my fire died. I grabbed my slipper and rushed down the stairs.

 **Downstairs…**

"Let me try again!" Drizella begged as the assistant, Henry, and the PR man walked to the door with the slipper.

"I'm afraid neither of you fit the slipper." PR man said. "And according to Henry, neither of you fit the description of the girl who fits it."

"But—"

"Are you the only ladies in the house?" PR man asked.

"There's no one else, sir." Lana affirmed.

"Good." PR man nodded and turned to Henry. "Time to go."

"SIR!" I called as I moved down the stairs. "SIR!"

Everyone turned to me. Lana looked like she was appalled and reached into her pocket still feeling the key, Drizella just looked plain horrified, Anastasia was shocked but smiled softly, Henry beamed, the Assistant looked like he was going to faint or something, and PR man gaped.

"Please, wait!" I called and slipped my slipper into the big pocket of my apron. "May I try it on?" I called as I started down the steps.

Lana quickly turned with Drizella to the three visitors. "Oh pay no attention to her." Lana waved off.

"It's only Cinderella!" Drizella stated. "Our scullery maid." She tried desperately. "She only works in the kitchen." She informed looking at Anastasia for help but got none. "She's just crazy."

"She's such an imaginative child." Lana smiled trying to not let Henry or PR man get to me.

"Silence." PR man said as Henry rushed over to me. "My orders were every girl."

Henry took my hand. "Good to see you again."

"Yes, it is." I smiled as he led me to a chair. "I see you met my stepmother and sisters."

"The mother and oldest seem a bit rude, but the younger seems nice." Henry observed as I sat down.

The PR man waved the Assistant over. The assistant rushed forward only to trip on Lana's cane. The slipper went flying out of his hands and shattered on the blue tiles. I gasped as Henry's eyes widened. The PR man gasped and dropped to the floor.

"Oh no!" He gasped out grabbing his face. "I'm so sorry, Henry." He then jumped to his feet. "Oh, god! What will your father say!?"

"Sorry, for the panic, but maybe it will help…" I started as I reached into my apron pocket.

"Oh, no…" PR man aid wavering his hands.

"Please, Sir, I have the other glass slipper." I informed holding out the slipper.

Lana gasped in horror-filled shock as I handed it to the Assistant. Drizella gasped shaking her head. Anastasia cheered happily. Henry hugged my shoulders as the Assistant slipped the slipper on my foot, it slipped on, and as I knew, it would fit like a glove.

Henry pulled me into a hug. "Anything you wanna say?"

I nodded as I stood and looked at Lana. "My name is Ella Charles. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled. "Have anything you need?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yes, just a book and some clothes."

He smirked, knowing that I was Cinder.

 **Later, after packing up…**

Just as Henry and I were stepping down the stairs and carrying a very small bag, we both stopped by the study hearing rapid angry French. We shared a look and leaned close. As we could hear she had the phone call on speaker.

"…she is now with Henry! Getting her things and leaving!" Lana yelled.

"Madam, please, calm down. You still have your daughters." A man spoke making Henry and I look at each other.

"No, I don't! Anastasia has chosen to go to college _!_ " Lana hissed. "She will be gone for four years!"

"Back to the point of why you called, Madam." The man steered.

"Do you have the shipment?" Lana asked trying to calm down from me fitting the slipper and her youngest child wanting to go to college.

"Indeed. It arrived yesterday." He informed. "But what of Cinder?"

"I believe I have found her." Lana hissed angered. "Cinder is my stepdaughter, Ella Charles." Henry gripped my hand as my eyes widened. "She's been favoring the same side that Cinder was shot, I don't know why I didn't see it before."

I looked to Henry who nodded taking my bag and leading me down the stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stars, Anastasia wheeled over.

"Good luck." Anastasia told me.

"Thank you, Ana. And go for that man you met at the Gala." I told her. I leaned down and gave her an honest hug.

She blushed. "I might." She smiled softly. "Did you know he is going to University?"

 **Later, at the Mayor's house, front yard…**

Terence rushed out to greet Henry and me when we arrived. He was quiet taken back by my low status in society but welcomed me warmly.

"It's very good to meet you, Ella." Terence smiled taking my hand.

I smiled. "Thank you, mister Mayor, it's good to meet you too." I stated and was shocked when he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I winced a little as it pulled on my wound.

"Henry hasn't talked about you much, but when he does, he shows so much life." Terence whispered in my ear.

I could only smile as he pulled away.

 **Meanwhile at the house…**

Lana Tramaine glared at Ella's old room. It was empty. Anything that Ella wanted to keep was gone. Not trace of her was there…except one thing. Lana held an old bandage that she found in the trash. It was soaked through with blood.

"Cinderella…was Cinder…the idiot was using her name the entire time and I was too stupid to see that." She hissed as her hands crumpled the bandage making Ella's blood seep onto her hands. "Well…If she thinks she can get away with braking my daughter's hearts…" She muttered and looked at the broken mirror and melted doorknob and handle. "She has another thing coming." She growled.


	3. Chapter 3: Alice

**14** **th** **of September, 2000, the Liddel Estate, Alice's bedroom…**

My name is Alice Liddel, and my story starts when I was seven. My sister, Mathilda, was making sure that I looked my best. She was 14 and was a proper young lady. Her coco brown hair was curled and pulled back into a fancy ponytail. She had a small amount of make-up on, just enough to make her sky blue eyes, which were the same as mine, pop. She wore a navy blue skirt that reached just past her knees, a white blouse, a violet button-up sweater, and a leather waist belt. She was brushing my honey blonde hair, and it hurt.

I yelped as she pulled the brush through a particular nasty knot. "Please, stop now. It hurts."

Mathilda sighed. "Alice, I know, but you have to look nice."

I grounded. "I don't have to. Not everyone looks nice." I said as I crossed my arms.

"They'll be in their best cloths, Alice." Mathilda said as she finished brushing my hair and handed me my black bow headband. "Plus, mum and dad would be very cross with you if you didn't look nice for their business partners."

I rolled my blue eyes as I pulled the headband on, pushing my fringe out of my face. I grabbed my black flats and put them on my black and white striped stocking covered feet. After I buckled the shoes, I walked over to my mirror to fix my blue dress. The collar of it was white lace and there were a few white buttons on the front. The skirt reached my knees and poofed out. Under the dress was a white tannic top and a pair of dark blue shorts.

"Girls! Time to go!" Margaret, my mother, called.

Mathilda rushed over to the door of my bedroom. "On our way, Mum!"

I grabbed my purple sweater jacket and I ran out of my bedroom with Mathilda yelling at me to slow down. I, of course, ignored her. I ran down the hallway and then got to the staircase. I smirked as I tided my jacket around my waist. Then climbed on to banister.

"Alice, What the devil are you doing!?" Mum asked from the bottom of the stairs. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun on the back of her head. Her big brown eyes stared up at me with fear and worry. Her make-up was more obvious then Mathilda's but she looks classic and very beautiful. She wore a burgundy dress that came to her knees in a pencil skirt. Her stockings were those dull boring nylons, and on her feet were black pumps. She had on her black coat. In her hand, she had a small black leather purse.

I just smiled as I felt the adrenalin rush through me as I sat on the railing. Then I started to slide down the banister. I whooped and yelled with joy at the excitement. The wind rushing through my hair and cloths. When I came to the end I flew off and stumbled on my landing. I laughed at the relived look on her face.

"Alice!" Mathilda yelled as she ran down the stairs. She pulled me into a big hug.

I ground. "I'm fine."

She pulled back. "You scared me half to death!" she yelled.

"You did, Alice." Mum said getting my attention. "Please. The Banister is not for ridding on."

"I was just having fun." I said untying my jacket and putting it on.

"Let her have fan, Margret." I turned to see Charles, my dad. "She is just a child."

I smiled and rushed over and hugged him. He was in a typical business suit, but his tie was a bright blue.

He laughed and hugged back. "Come on now. Let's go."

 **Car ride to the small park…**

I fell asleep in the car. I had dreams of a world of silly nonsense. I jolted awake when Mathilda shook me.

"Alice, we're here." She said softly.

I yawned and sat up blinking a bit. Then I saw a tree through the car window. Dad and Mum where speaking with some men about treading some tech of some kind. I didn't care. The car door opened, and Mathilda got out first.

"This is our eldest daughter. Mathilda." Mum said smiling as Mathilda looked at the men with a smile.

"It's lovely to meet you." Mathilda said taking each hand and giving it a good hand shake.

I looked at the tree. So, I started to crawl out of the car.

"And this is…"

I interrupted my dad by running in the direction of the tree.

I heard dad chuckle. "That was my youngest daughter. Alice." He turned to the men. "She's quite rambunctious."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Mathilda said and started to run after me with a book bag. "Alice, get back here! We have to stay and listen!"

I just laughed as I ran. When I got to the tree, I jumped at it and grabbed the first branch I could. I grabbed the next one and ripped my right stocking on the knee. I pulled myself onto the big branch and sat on it looking down at a scowling Mathilda.

"Alice! Get down from there!" she yelled up at me.

I smiled. "Nope!"

She glared as dad and mum talked with the others. "Fine. Stay up there. I need to read my history book." Mathilda said as she sat at the base of the tree. She pulled out her history book and started to read it aloud.

I got bored fast. So, I grabbed some leaves and started to make a leaf crown. As I worked on my crown, my mind drifted to my cat, Dinah. She was just a kitten with ginger and white fur and blue eyes. I closed my eyes picturing her and when mum and dad came home with her. She had a bright pink bow around her neck.

"Meow?"

My eyes snapped open to see an exact replica of Dinah. From the orangey reddish fur, to her pink bow. But there was something off. There was a strange purple hue around her, but it then took up the colors and then Dinah winked out of sight. I blinked several times and looked down to see Mathilda was still reading. I looked back at where I saw 'Not Dinah'.

I looked back down at Mathilda and finished my leaf crown. I bit my tongue as I laid down on the branch and held the crown over Mathilda's head. I then let go. It fell and landed on her head. She stopped reading abruptly and grabbed the crown.

"Alice!" She yelled and looked up and me. "What was that for?"

I just laughed at her. "I'm trying make you laugh!"

I watched as she smiled and put the crown on, closing her book. She stood up, putting down her book, and started to try to climb the tree. But that's when everything went wrong.

BANG!

Our heads turned at the same time to see our dad grab at his chest with wide eyes. Mum was screaming. I didn't understand what was happening, but Mathilda did and told me to stay in the tree. I was scared and closed my eyes. I remembered the crimson color that was on dad's chest. He had been shot. I felt tears pool and then fall. I heard many gunshots, and then I forced my eyes open to see my mum, dad, and sister hiding behind the car.

I looked at who was shooting. It was the men my parents were speaking with. Their leader was a woman who held a large gun in one hand and an axe in the other. She had reddish magenta hair that was in an odd bun. She wore half black half red trousers, a red corset over a yellow shirt, a pair of black combat boots, a black leather jacket, a pair of black and red fingerless gloves, and red heart ear rings. I only remember because I made myself remember.

"Hold!" the women yelled.

The men stopped firing. I looked at my dad and saw he wasn't moving.

"Come on out, Mrs. Liddel!" The women ordered like a queen. "Mrs. Laddel!" She yelled as her face turned red.

Mum started to and Mathilda tried to stop her, but she came out.

The women smiled and that's when I saw the mask on her face. It was gold and had the shape of a crown.

She smiled and pointed her gun at her. "Your daughters too." She said with an impatient glare.

Mathilda looked at me and shook her head. My eyes widened as she left dad's body and held her hands up. "I'm coming out. P-please don't shoot." She called as she stood shaking and walked out from behind the car.

The woman looked annoyed. "Where is your youngest?" She asked with a cold look at mum.

When no one moved to answer, the woman smirked. "Find the girl." She ordered.

Her men started to search around and in the car. They got closer to my tree and I curled in a ball and squeezed my eyes shut. I just wanted my dad to stop them or make them go way.

"Leave my little girl alone!" I heard dad yell. My eyes opened, and I saw him. He was standing there pointing a finger at the men that were coming to the tree.

I saw that he had a purple hue, telling me that he wasn't there. But the men certainly thought so. They aimed their guns at him.

"I thought we killed him." One said to the one next to him.

"I saw him go down." The other said.

I struggle the keep the illusion of dad going, it was hard, and my head was starting to ache.

"What are two fools doing!?" The women yelled braking my focus and the illusion of dad vanished.

The men looked very confused, and I looked at dad. He really wasn't moving. The red on his chest, it was blood. I felt the tears and accidently let out a sob. The men looked up at the sound and yelled.

"We found her, your majesty!" The first one yelled and aimed his gun at me and I let out a whimper of fear.

"Well get her down then!" The woman yelled her face a bright red.

The second one tried to grab me, but I was too high for him. I hugged the branch tighter.

"ALICE!" The woman yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes to see her holding a gun at my mum's head and the axe at my sister's neck.

"Come here now! Or watch your family die!"

I slowly climbed down with a few whimpers and tears. One of the men ripped me of the tree once I was close enough. I screamed as they carried me over to my mum and sister.

"What do you want with us?" Mum asked as the woman pulled her weapons back.

"Simple." The woman said. "I want your money. All of it." She said with a scary smile.

"Why?" Mum asked as she pulled my sister and myself to her.

"The Laddel family is a fairly rich family, and why work for your money when you take it." The Woman said as she looked over at the men. She smiled. "Ah, wonderful. I thought he was dead."

I turned to see them holding dad in between them.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

"Quiet, Brat." The woman told me, then turned to dad. "Mr. Laddel," She said and walked over to him and grabbed his chin roughly. "I need that money."

He glared at her weakly. "I…won't give…you any…thing…"

She glared. "Wrong answer." She said and dropped his head. "I will ask again." She said as she grabbed me and held her axe at my throat. "Give me the money or you daughter never sees 8."

His eyes widened slightly. "Don't…please." He said.

She pressed the blade to my neck and I felt its cool sharp metal on my neck. "I'm waiting."

He looked at me as my tears fell and I whimpered. The axe had cut a bit into my neck and I felt a small trickle of something warm run down into the collar of my shirt.

"The choice is yours." She said as she grabbed at my hair making me yelp. "The money, or your child."

That is when I saw a flash of white.

"I'll…give you…the money…" Dad said.

She smiled. "Good choice." She walked over to him but dropped me.

Just as she got back over to dad the white flash I had seen before was a little closer.

"You're ' _Majesty_ '!" The man yelled sarcastically. He was in a white cloth shirt, trousers and shin high boots. He had a dark violet waistcoat, which had clocks on it all pointing to Midnight. He held a white night stick in his right hand. His hair was white, and his skin was the palest skin I had ever seen. His eyes where pink. He wore a dark violet mask. Around his waist was a white belt that had a pouches on it. "Leave these humans alone!"

The woman turned and smirked at the man. "Rabbit. How nice of you to show your pale face." She turned back to dad. "Now leave, I have business to attend to."

"You are no longer the Queen of Underland, Hearts." Rabbit said, finely giving me a name.

Hearts turned to him with a glare. "What?"

"I am here to put you under arrest. For invading a planet, murder, attempt at murder, false ascension to the throne, and conspiracy to ascend your sister, Queen Mirana White." Rabbit said glaring at Hearts, whose face had turned red.

"You dare-"

"Came quietly and you will not be hurt." Rabbit said and pressed a button on his nightstick and it electrified.

"How about," Hearts said as she drew her gun. "No." She said and fired it at my dad's head.

My mum, sister and I screamed in shock and horror. The men dropped dad and I pulled away from mum and run to dad, falling on to my knees grabbing at his chest, trying to get him to respond. I knew he wouldn't, but I wished that he would. I ignored my mum calling for me to come her and Mathilda for cover. I ignored the gunshots of the men and Hearts guns, that missed Rabbit with every shot, I didn't know why then, but found out later that he was teleporting to avoid the shots. I ignored Rabbit telling me to get into cover.

I looked up at Hearts with anger. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and suddenly a thought entered my mind. Several replicas of dad appeared and ran at Hearts with swords. Hearts stopped, and eyes widened with fear and shock. She glared at Rabbit and then shouted at her men to follow her as she turned to sprint away. A gun went off and I felt pain in my shoulder as I fell to the ground, I was suddenly very tired.

When in I woke up, I was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. I saw my mum holding my hand with tears in her eyes, Mathilda was also crying as she hugged mum's side, a few paramedics where around me working and saying things that I didn't understand, and an oxygen mask was on my face. I felt sleepy again and drifted back into the darkness. When I woke, again I was being wheeled into the hospital and down a hall.

"What happened?" I heard a doctor ask as he ran with the paramedics and nurses.

"Gunshot to the left shoulder. Seven year old girl, Alice Laddel." A paramedic said as I felt the pain in my shoulder.

"Alice Laddel? The daughter of Charles Laddel? The Philanthropist?" The doctor asked.

I looked at the ceiling and felt sleepy looking at the florescent lights going passed.

"Hey, Alice? Stay wake, kid." The nurse said, but I passed out anyway.

When I came to, I was in a hospital room. I felt groggy and dazed. I heard the beeping of the heart monitor and then saw then IV drip in my hand. I whimpered as I tried to sit up. My whimper woke mum who was asleep next to my bed. Her eyes filled with tears as she rushed over.

"Alice!" She said and hugged me close, being gently with my shoulder. "Oh Alice, my little girl." She said.

I winced. "What happened?" I looked around and saw that Mathilda wasn't there. "Where's Matty?" I asked referring to Mathilda in her nickname I had given her.

Mum pulled back and smiled sadly. "At school. She'll be here soon." She then looked like she was going to cry again.

I felt tears come too. I hugged myself and let my sobs and tears fall. I knew dad was never coming to see me. Dad was dead. Mum explained that I needed to stay in the hospital overnight, and then they would see about letting me go home. That night something strange happened.

I jolted awake from a nightmare about dad dying, but not just him. Mum, Matty, ending with me. I whimpered in the partially dark room, pulling my knees to my chest. That is when I heard a cracking crumbling noise. I looked at the floor. A hole opened, and it looked like the rabbit holes at home. Then a White Rabbit hoped out of the hole scaring me. He then morphed into the man, Rabbit, from the day before.

"Hello?" Rabbit asked as he held hands at me, like he didn't want to scare me. "Alice? Right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"My name is Rabbit." He said gently. "I was the one that helped save you. In the park."

I nodded. "My dad…he d-died."

Rabbit nodded. "Yeah. It's hard." He sighed. "My mum and dad died when I was 10."

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

He walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "I saw what you did, Alice."

I looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You have an ability." He clarified.

I bit my lip and looked away.

"How long have you been able to make these Illusions?" He asked rubbing my back, like an older brother comforting a sister.

"It started today." I said thinking about the illusion of Dinah I had made. "At first it was just my cat. Then…" I whimpered and let tears fall. "It was my dad." I tried to stop myself from sobbing. "I lost control."

He pulled me close to him trying to comfort me. "It's okay. Let it out." He told me gently.

So, I did. I let myself cry more than when I was with mum or Mathilda. Once I stopped, I stayed in his arms.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Mm Humf?" I asked and looked up at his pink eyes.

"I was hoping to take you somewhere where you can learn to control your power." He said. "But I know you need time to decide and morn properly." He looked down, opened a pouch on his hip, and pulled out an egg shaped object.

It was steel colored and had a very small crack around the middle. He handed it to me.

"This is an Eggomater." He said as I shakily took it.

I held it in both hands and it was cool to the touch.

"If and when you are ready, simply open it and press the white button." He said as he pulled out one of his own that looked the same. "Mine will glow white and beep," He held up his then put it back in his pouch. "And then I'll come and find you." He said with a smile. "Got it?"

I smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled a bit more as he pulled out a watch from his pouch and looked at it. His eyes widened. "Blimey! Is that the time?" he asked and looked at the clock on the wall. "I hate the time difference." He said putting his watch in the pouch. He stood and turned to me.

"What is it, Rabbit?" I asked with a curious head tilt.

"Sorry, Alice." He said and walked over to the edge of his rabbit hole. "I'm late for a very important date." He shook his head. "Or rather a meeting with the White Queen." He said.

This made me confused. "Who?"

He sighed. "I would love to tell you, but right now I'm very late." He bit his lip. "I promise that I'll come and see you when you want to train and learn about your power, but until then, I'm afraid we must part ways."

I looked at the Eggomater in my hands. "Okay." I said and watched him morph into the White Rabbit. He then hopped down the hole and it closed behind him, not leaving a trace that there was a hole there.

A week went by and then a month. In that time dad's funnel had happened and life had relatively returned to normal. I was teased a few times, but not nearly as often as when dad was alive. When I came home, I had dinner with my sister and mum, and then waited for everyone to be asleep.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed a coat and the Eggomater. I had made my decision. I slipped on a pair of shoes and then climbed out my window. I looked at the tree by my window and took several deep breaths. I jumped into the tree and quietly cheered to myself that I made it and didn't get hurt.

I carefully climbed down and walked to the middle of my back yard, which was very big. I pulled the Eggomater out and opened it. Rabbit was right. There was a white button. I held my thumb over it. Hesitating for a moment then pressed it. It started to beep and glow white.

As I waited, the wind blew my hair back. It clawed at my blue nightgown, and brown coat. I felt goose flesh spread on my skin at the nippy chill. I bit my lip while holding the Eggomater, wondering if I should stay or go.

 _'Maybe Rabbit forgot about me?'_ I wondered. That is until the ground shook a bit and then a hole opened as a White Rabbit hopped out.

I smiled as Rabbit morphed to his human form. He smiled at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "I need to learn." I said and looked back at the house.

"Don't worry. Time passes differently on Underland." He said getting my attention. "A night here, is two days there."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded and looked at the hole. "Well follow me, Alice." He said and morphed into a White Rabbit and hopped into the hole.

Without hesitating, I leaped in after. It was dark, and I let out a few screams as I fell and then I looked around, as the fall seemed to slow a bit. The walls where lined with knickknacks, furniture, doors, maps, globes, and all sorts of things. The globes I noticed looked different. Some were earth, but others where planets that I did not know. The maps I didn't recognize ether. Some were of continents form earth, but others I didn't know what they were of. That's when I looked down and fear filled me, my face paled, my heart raced. The floor was coming at me, and fast. I screamed and covered my eyes. I heard crumbling.

"ALICE!" Rabbit's voice called. "YOU MUST OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I slowly and shakily did and saw a large broad like net. I yelped as I struggled to hit it in the middle. I squeaked as I bounced up. Then after a few bounces, I stopped and looked up. The ceiling resealed itself.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Come on." Rabbit said smiling and holding an open hand to me.

I took it and he helped me off the net. "So where do we go?"

Rabbit sighed. "There is one thing you need to do."

I looked up at him. "What's that, Rabbit?"

"Well, Queen Mirana of Marmoreal wants to meet you, but her advisers told her to test you." He told her.

"What kind of test? Like in School?" I asked. I didn't really like tests very much.

He shook his head. "No. Not like your school." He assured me. "This is different." He said as he walked backwards. "And I'm not allowed to tell you."

My brow creased in confusion. "Then how do I know if I did it right? Or what it is?"

"You'll know, Alice." Rabbit said as a hidden door opened behind him. "Trust me. You'll know." He stepped through the door. It closed behind him, leaving me in this hallway.

I start to walk down the hall and see a bright green door that seems to be made of some sort of shimmering metal. I grabbed the odd nob and gave it a twist. It opened, and I stepped in the room, without thinking, and the door behind me closed. I jumped and ran at it.

"No! Wait!" I yelled and hit it. I winced as I pulled my hand back to find my knuckles were red and sore. "Ow, oh, ow!" I muttered as I held it and shook it.

I then looked around to that there were several other doors, all different colors and sizes. I frowned at the small door. _'Am I in Wonderland?'_ I asked myself.

I walked over to the blue door and tried to turn the nob.

" **I. Am. Sorry. - You. Do. Not. Have. The. Key. For. This. Door. In. Your. Possession.** " A computer-like voice said.

I jumped from the door and looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Hello?" I asked.

" **Hello. Alice. Laddel.** " Came the voice.

"Where is the key you're talking about?" I asked looking at the small door, having a gut feeling that that's the one I am to go through.

" **On. The. Table. – You. Silly. Human. Child.** " The voice said.

I glared. "Rude." I muttered as I turned a bit more and saw the table.

I walked over and saw it was made of glass and on it was a golden key no bigger than my pinkie. Next to it was a bottle with a blueish clear liquid inside. There was a label tied to the bottle. I grabbed it and read it.

 _If you wish our trust to train you to use your powers, you must drink a mouth full of the bottle's contents. If you don't then Rabbit will take you back. I leave this decision up to you, Alice._

 _~The White Queen_

I bit my lip and looked at the bottle. _'Well if it makes me shrink, they'll be able to reverse it.'_ I looked at the door. _'And if I don't drink it, I'll go back home and have no control.'_ I looked back at the bottle. _'Here goes nothing.'_ I shrugged and grabbed the key.

I then took up the bottle and opened it. _'Just a mouth full it said.'_ I thought as I put it to my lips and let the liquid fill my mouth. I had a hard time not spiting it out. I closed my mouth and put the bottle down as I forced myself to swallow the liquid. Nothing happened at first, but then my body tingled. Then I shrunk so fast that I didn't have time to think about how small I'd get. When it stopped, I felt as tall as a pencil.

I gasped at the world around me. So much bigger than it was just a few short moments ago. I looked at the huge key that my hand was wrapped around. I looked at the door that I could fit through now and walked over. I lifted the key and pushed it into the lock. Then forced it to the left. It turned and clicked. Just as I grabbed the nob to open it, I saw water leaking out from under the door.

My eyes widened, and I yelled, as the door was forced open by a flood of water. It stopped, and I coughed and spluttered as the water died down and rested a bit. I looked up to see the door was suddenly bigger. Rabbit walked over and held a hand down to me. I walked over and walked on to his hand.

"Don't worry, Alice. You passed." Rabbit told me as he carried me through the door. "We just need to get you to Dr. Doe."

"Who?" I asked.

"The bird who makes the shrinking agent." He said.

 **Sort time later…**

Once I was back to normal size, Rabbit lead me to the White Queen's Throne room.

"Yes, that is a very good idea Mr. and Mr. Tweedle." The women in the throne said to the two men that wore red and yellow suits. "You are dismissed to go and work on that. We may catch my sister yet."

"Yes, Queen Mirana." The two said and walked passed Rabbit and me.

Mirana looked at us and smiled. Her skin was just as pale as Rabbit's and her hair just as white. Her eyes however were a warm brown. Her lips were a deep red and her eye shadow was a pale silver. Her dress went to her knees in the front then long and flowing in the back. Her shoes were boots that went to her knees and were silvery white. On her head was a silver crown with blue stones set in it. Around her waist was a silvery white belt with a pouch like Rabbit's main one.

She walked over to us and I bowed out of respect for this new royalty. "Hello, you're Highness."

She gave a gentle chuckle. "Arise, Alice Laddel." She said so I did, and she grabbed my shoulders and looked me over. "All back to normal size I see." She said.

I nodded. "It was terrifying yet cool being so small." I admitted.

Mirana laughed. "Yes, it was for me too."

"Is it true that time passes differently here, then on earth?" I asked.

"Yes. A night there, is two days here." Mirana said and then reached into her pouch and pulled out her Eggomater, but her's was a silvery white.

She opened it, pressed her thumb down, and waited.

" _ **Yes, my Queen?**_ " Came a feminine voice.

"Yes. Is Alice's room ready?" Mirana asked smiling.

" _ **Yes. It is her's for whenever she needs It.**_ " The woman's voice said.

"Thank you, Hannah." Mirana said and closed her Eggomater. "Rabbit, would you mind leading Alice to her room."

"Of course, your highness." Rabbit said and he walked me out of the throne room.

 **Next morning, Alice's bedroom on Underland…**

The next day I woke up to sunlight shining in my face. I blinked at it. The light of the sun came from a sky light that was right above me. I sat up as my braided hair fell down my back. I looked around the room. The walls were black, for the best sleep possible. The floor was silver, as was the vanity. I pushed the silky silver sheets off me and stepped onto the floor. Still in my nightgown, I looked around for the Wardrobe to change into some clothes for the day.

I looked around and then saw a white button on the wall next to my bed. I walked over to it and bit my lip. I pushed the button. Two doors slid in, then a part, reveling different cloths. Three sets of silk nightgowns, one black, one silver, and one white. Then three knee length dresses. Black, white, and silver. There were three sets of trousers all the same color as the dresses. Then there was a full outfit, which I wasn't sure what it was for. The trousers where black and white with a kind of futurey look to them. The shirt was a plane long sleeve black. The jacket was white and had an armor like look. I then looked down to see a few sets of shoes. One a pair of black combat boots and the other a pair of soft slippers.

I looked back at the dresses and grabbed the sliver one and the white trousers, got dressed and then tied on my new boots. I unbraided my hair and brushed it out then put it into a ponytail. I jumped to my feet and walked out the room to see a young boy who looked same age as me, maybe just a year older. His hair was ginger, his eyes were a bright green, his skin was pale and he wore a brown shirt, black trousers, and a dark purple waste coat. I smiled at him and he gave me a big smile back.

"Hello," I said holding a hand out. "I'm Alice Laddel."

"Marcius Hatter." He said taking my hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Do you know where I need to go, to learn how to control my power?" I asked as we let go.

He thought about it. "I think you are to go to breakfast first. Then your teacher will lead you to the training room."

"Okay." I turned to leave but stopped. "Do you know where to go? I'm sort of new here."

He laughed and nodded. "I'll take you there. I could go for some more tea."

We were quiet on the way there. Mostly because of how distracted I was. The place we were in was beautiful. It was differed from my home drastically. Every wall was a pearly white; the floor was a silvery tiled white. The lights were the only things simmer to my room. They were orbs. The windows were beautiful stain glass depicting different things. One was of a sword being held by a knight. Another was of Mirana being crowned Queen. Then I stopped looking at the stained glass of Hearts who killed my dad. She was holding a sword at a man who seemed to be forced to crown her.

Marcius noticed I had stopped. He looked at the window and sighed. "That is ex-Queen Iracebeth Hearts." He said.

"She killed my dad." I said quietly feeling like I couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry." He said and looked at the window. "Come on. You need to eat something." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

I nodded mutely as we walked to the dining hall. After a full English breakfast, Christopher Absolem, a blue-skinned man with blue eyes and monocle, led me to the training room.

The training room was huge. Ceilings that went up high in a dome, the floor was covered by black and white sand mixed to gather, there were weapon racks with different weapons. Some I knew others I did not.

"Right." Chris said getting my attention. "Who are you?"

I blinked. _'Had he forgotten?'_ "Alice Laddel?" I ended up asking.

"You seem unsure." He pointed out.

"I'm sorry you just got me confused. I thought you knew about me." I said.

"Of course, I do. I want to know if you know who you are." He said.

This confused me farther. "Of course, I know who I am" I said. "I am Alice Laddel."

"There you go." He said. "You need to be more confident if you are to control your power."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, silly girl, you need to control your power with confidence." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and cigarette. "Your power is a mental one, yes?" He asked as he put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"I guess." I said looking down. "I'm not sure."

"What was the first thing you made?" He asked as he put his lighter away, took the cigarette from his mouth, and blew blue smoke. "With your power."

"My cat, Dinah." I said and coughed as the smoke hit me.

"Well, let's try something else." He said and gestured around him. "Make me see something." He said putting the cigarette in his mouth and opening his arms at me.

I closed my eyes and tried to think. But I opened them as forms of my dad appeared and he was undead looking. My eyes widen at the seven of them.

"Why…Alice…." They all rasped.

I fell back and scooted away. Then one by one, they disappeared in puffs of smoke. Tears fell, and I curled up putting my face in my knees. I sobbed for a bit.

"What, or rather, _who_ was that, Alice?" Chris asked walking over to her.

I shook as I lifted my head, showing my tears. "My dad. He's dead."

He sighed. "Why would he come to mind in such a form?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He's all I can think about these days."

He blew a puff from his mouth then nodded. "What was he asking about?"

I shrugged again and closed my eyes, forcing out more tears. "I don't know."

He took a breath of his smoke, and then blew out the blue smoke. "Look. You have to have a reason for your father appearing in your mind in such away. There has to be a reason why he asked you 'Why?'"

I looked up at him and sniffled.

"Try." He ordered. "Think back to the moment you think about most when you think about your father."

I shook my head as the tears fell faster. "It's too painful. Too scary." I whimpered.

He grounded. "Alice," He said sternly, getting my attention. "Do want to control your power or not?"

I shook like a leaf just trying to remember. "Yes." I said knowing that I needed to.

"Then, sometimes we all must face something that scares us." He told me and breathed smoke in my face making me cough again. "The only way you can use your power and control it, is to get passed what is scaring you. And for now," he took a puff then blew. "Is to see your father undead and questioning you."

He was right of course. It was the only way to move on. I guess I just wanted to hold on to anything of my dad. Even if it meant seeing him dead. I nodded and shakily stood up. I closed my eyes tightly and thought about dad.

"Remember, Alice, courage isn't the absence of fear. It is the ability to fight it and face it head on." Chris said as he stepped back.

I focused on dad. I opened my eyes as purple smoke seemingly formed Charles Laddel, but very clearly dead. His skin was pale as ash, one side of his head was partially blown out and the other was a clean bullet hole, and on his chest was a crimson bloodstain the size of my head and in the center was the first bullet hole. I shuttered and whimpered at the sight.

"Alice…Why?" Dad asked me.

I shuttered. "What?"

"Why…did you…let me…die?" Dad asked me.

"I-I…" I was speechless. The tears stopped with my surprise.

"Fight him, Alice." Chris told me. "He is only in your mind. You have control."

I started to close my eyes.

"Don't!" Dad yelled. "You must answer me!" He yelled.

I whimpered as I squeezed my eyes shut. "I had nothing to do with your murder." I whispered. "I was a hostage. Nothing I could do."

"That's it, Alice." Chris said. "Fight it."

I opened my eyes to see the purple light from my illusion dissipating. "Please." I muttered. "Please leave me be. And I'll let you rest."

"NOOOO!" Dad yelled as he vanished into oblivion.

I sank to my knees and let the tears fall.

"I think that will be enough for today, Alice." Chris said walking over and put out his cigarette on the floor with his shoes. "Go get some rest."

I did. Once I ate lunch and dinner, I went to my room and changed into my white silk nightgown. I braided my hair, brushed my teeth, and then curled in to bed after the lights turned off.

 **Next day on Underland, same evening on Erath…**

The next morning, I woke up too early as Rabbit had come to take me home until it was night again over there. I fell back asleep as the sun was rising and mum came to wake me. I was not in the silk gown, I had to leave that back on Underland.

 **At School…**

I went to school and that's when I knew in really needed to get control of my power. I had just walked out of class, when I was tripped, and everything went flying from my hands. With a yelp I face planted and felt pain in my nose. Then I saw blood drip from my nose to the concert floor.

I tried hard not to cry. If boys don't cry at a skinned knee or a punch, why should I? I heard laughing from behind me and shakily stood up. I ignored them and tried to grab my stuff and hold my bloody nose at the same time, probably looking like a fool doing so.

"Aw, what's the matter, Slag?" Asked a girl.

I knew that snobbish posh vice anywhere. I turned and saw Bridget Magnus. She was from a wealthy family like me, but unlike me, she was a git. Her brown hair was in its tight high ponytail with a plaid headband. Her tan skinned face was twisted in a smile. I rolled my eyes and continued grabbing my things.

"Girls?" Bridget asked her group, which was not allowed. "Do you know what to do with Slags?"

"Oh, I believe we do." Jennifer Hue said as she and her fellow cronies walked over.

I bit my lip and tasted blood from my nosebleed. Then all at once, they started to kick me in the stomach. I yelped in shock and immense pain. I fell over and curled in a ball, trying to protect myself. They laughed as they kicked. Then I lost control of my power. I watched as the girls screamed at my illusion of a big huge tiger. They stopped attacking me as the tiger stalked over to them.

"Where did that come from?!" Bridget yelled as they froze, like deer in headlights.

That's when it got worse. The tiger then turned into ants, spiders, snakes, beetles, and other creepy crawlies then they all began to crawl to the girls and climb up them. I couldn't stop as the things crawled and slithered all over them and in their noses and ears.

I had trouble staying awake, as I watched the girls growing panicked and fearful. I fell on my side and passed out. When I woke, I was in the hospital wing of the school in a bed. I felt something up my nose and not sure, what it was. I started to sit up but a hand pressed on my shoulder as pain shot through my middle.

"Miss Laddel, you must rest." The Nurse said. "Your mother is on her way."

I bit my lip. "What happened?" I knew of course I just wondered if it was just me and the bullies who saw the tiger and bugs.

"Well you got jumped by those girls. Got you good." She told me as she lifted my shirt to show ice packs and bandages. "You were lucky that you didn't need to go to the hospital. But I'd take it easy if I were you."

I nodded. "What happened to the girls?"

She sighed. "They are asleep still." My eyes widened. "They may have had some sort of a break down. We're not sure." She saw the worried look on my face. "You had nothing to do with it, dearie."

I knew better though. It was my fault. Sure, they were that small group that kept bullying me even after dad died, but I didn't want to hurt them. The phone rang and the nurse picked it up.

"Hello...Yes…Good let her in." She hung up and turned to me. "Your mother coming in."

That's when mum came in and rushed over. "Alice, oh what happened?" She asked as she came to my side.

I bit my lip. "I got in a fight." I said not looking at mum.

"Oh, Alice." She said her voice laced with disappointment. "Why?"

I felt a bit miffed at why she asked me, as if it was my fault. "They attacked me. I didn't do anything to them."

She looked startled at the lowness of my voice. "Why did they attack you?"

"I don't know. They're gits." I said and winced as I shrugged.

She sighed. "As long as you're all right, that's all that matters."

 **The Liddel Estate…**

Once we got home, we hand dinner and then got ready for bed. After about an hour and a half, I struggled out of bed and grabbed my Eggomater. Once I was outside and I opened and pressed the button and waited. The hole opened, and Rabbit hopped out and morphed into his human form, he was smiling at me, but then he saw the bruising on my nose.

"Alice, what happened?" He asked and tipped my face up like a big brother looking at the damage.

I looked away. "I got in a fight at school."

"Who?" He asked lowly.

"I need to control my power, Rabbit." I said.

"Who, Alice?" He asked and let go of my face and looked at me, clearly searching for other injuries.

"Rabbit, I drove them mad!" I yelped.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I lost control of my power and scared them mad." I said choked on a sob. "I didn't mean to do that."

He sighed, gently pulled me close, and let me cry. My nose hurt, my ribs hurt, but my heart was hurt worse. "Alice, it's not your fault. You just didn't have control."

 **The Chess Castle, Underland, Alice's room…**

Once we got back to the castle, he led me strait to my room. I closed the door and changed into my black nightgown. I looked around me knowing that no matter what, I was going to have what I called 'Guilt-mares'. After I fell asleep, that's what happened. I had the worst nightmares since dad died.

 **Next morning…**

The next day was fine, but Chris made me go and see Dr. Doe. Once he cleared me for training, I was allowed back into training. This was my life for three years, but I felt no closer to finding Iracebeth Hearts. I was ten and had gotten impatient. I wanted my dad avenged. I wanted to find Iracebeth. I wanted to bring her to justice. I wanted her to be tortured to death.

When I had turned nine, I started training in combat. I learned a sped-up version of Tai Chi, some acrobatics, and some Kun Fu. I was now learning how to fight with throwing card-like stars, an extending rod, twin daggers, and how to fire a gun, but I don't like guns.

I had learned how to make a fully conscious Illusion with a personality and mind of her own. She was a cat, like Dinah, but a bit bigger. She looks like a Maincoon, but with pale blue, light pink, and violet fur colorations. Her eyes are a bright blue. She smiles a lot and can talk. I made her that way and I summon her when I'm lonely, sad, needing to vent or in need of advice. I decided to name her after the Cheshire cat in this book I read.

 **5** **th** **of March 2010, Underland…**

Now I was 10 and I was in the white dress with the black trousers when I summoned her.

She appeared with the purple smoke like all my illusions. "Alice, how are you?" she asked with her signature smile.

I sighed. "I'm impatient."

"What are you impatient about?" Cheshire asked with a head tilt as she floated in midair.

"I want to find my dad's killer." I said. "I just wish that I knew where to look."

"Why don't you go and speak with Hatter?" Cheshire began as she floated behind me and put her paws on my left shoulder. "He could find her with those skills of his."

I nodded as she vanished. I took on more look at the horizon of the setting sun then stood up and walked back to the castle.

I walked over to Rabbit. He smiled and hugged me. We had gotten so close that we were practically siblings.

"How are you, Alice?" He asked as he let go.

"I'm okay. I was just wondering were Marcius was." I said with a smile.

"Oh, he's practicing his hacking skills with March and Donna." Rabbit said as he pointed down the hall.

I nodded. "Thanks." I said and started in that direction. But Rabbit fell into step beside me. I could tell he knew why I was asking.

"Alice, we're still looking." He told me was we walked in the direction of the computer lab. "It's just hard to find her. And when we do, she's already left."

I shook my head. "It's not good enough, Rabbit." I said looking up at him. "I want, no, I need justice." I said and looked down clenching my fists. "She has to pay for what she's done."

He stopped and grabbed me by my shoulders. "I have to ask you something Alice." He said gently.

I sighed heavily and looked him in the eye.

"What do _you_ plan to do, when we find her?"

"Kill her." I said without thinking.

He shook his head. "Alice, you know that she will be imprisoned until a trial." I looked away. "You know it's fair."

I started to walk again. "Then you don't understand. She killed my dad in front of me, without remorse." I stopped, as did he. "I thought you said she killed your mum."

"She did, but I want a trial, so I can see the terror on her face when she loses." He said lowly and had clenched his fists as well

I looked at him and I think I understood him a bit more now. Then we continued in silence as we walked to the lab. Once we got there, we saw the three hackers.

The first was Marcius Hatter. His ginger hair was under a top hat and his glasses slipped down his nose as he peered at the screen of the computer in front of him. Then there was March Harris. He was like Rabbit but with the power of shifting into a Hare and not a Rabbit. His hair was light blonde and his eyes where a dark yellow. He was talking with Marcius in a loud way, as if trying to convince him to do something. Finely there was Mallymkun Don. She could turn in to a mouse whenever she wished. Her short gray hair was in a spiky ponytail and her blue eyes glared at March in a disapproving way.

"Come on, come on, come oooooooonnnnn!" March yelled bouncing up and down while holding on to the back of Marcius' chair. "You can't stay on that dusty old thing allllll day!"

"Leave him alone, Harris." Mallymkun said crossing her arms. "He's working on how to get the ex-king to talk and give up-"

"But why does it take so long?!" March interrupted. "Just torture him. Give up your wife and the pain will end." He said closing his eyes and crossed his arms in a proud fashion, like he was the only one in the room to think of it.

"Marcius, just ignore the mad hare." Mallymkun said calmly.

"Will everyone please shut UP!?" Marcius yelled and slammed his fists on his desk. The blow caused his tea to fall on the floor and the cup shattered, spilling tea on the floor.

I carefully walked over. "Hatter?" I asked gently.

He turned to look at me with annoyed fury, "WHAT!?" Then he realized it was me and he calmed with a sigh. "Alice, Sorry." He said and put his hands to his face covering his eyes. "I didn't know it was you." He looked over to me. "What do you need?"

"I need to find Iracebeth." I said, but my voice almost had a bit of shame to it.

He looked annoyed again and turned to his computer. "You and the queen." He turned back. "I would love to help you, Alice, but if the ex-king doesn't tell us anything, then we don't have much to go on."

I schooled my expression. "I see. Where is this 'Ex-king'?"

He looked surprised. "The dungeon why?"

"Thank you, Marcius." I said and turned around to walk out.

"What are you going to do?" Both Rabbit and Marcius asked me.

I paused at the door. "Get answers." I said and felt someone grab my arm.

"Alice, torture isn't the answer." Rabbit said.

I stiffened. "It's the only thing I can do." I turned my head slightly and my hair fell over one eye. "Are you going to lead me to the dungeon or not?"

 **The Dungon…**

They all came with me. Rabbit leading the way with a somber look but mixed with determination. March was smiling and saying how he could not wait to see what I had planned. Marcius looked at me nervously, as if not sure what I was going to do was right or not. Mallymkun had her arms crossed in an annoyed way, she didn't like that we were going do the stairs.

Once Rabbit lead us to a door made of wood infused with metal, he turned to us. "This is the cell of Lewis Hearts, ex-King of Underland." He said and thumbed the door.

I looked at it.

"Alice?"

I turned to look at Marcius.

"What do you plan to do?"

I thought about it then nodded. "Over here." I said leading them to other side of the hall. "Okay. Listen here…"

 **Little bit later…**

I fixed the white jacket I was wearing and then looked down at myself. I was in that outfit that had been in that closet for years now. I hadn't worn it yet, and now that I have, I was surprised it fit. The black and white trousers had a tight but confrontable fit. The simple long sleeve black shirt was soft. The white jacket was tight like the trousers but let me move. The pair of black combat boots were comfortable and good for running and their named purpose. I finshed putting my utility belt on and turned to open the door.

"Alice." Marcius said getting me turn to him. "You should wear this." He said handing me something.

I took it and unfurled a black mask. It would cover around my eyes and sides of my face. I smiled and hugged Marcius.

"Thank you." I said and pulled away and then tied it on.

I walked to the door and grabbed the knob. I turned to the group who were waiting for me to begin the plan. I nodded at them with a stony face. "Remember the plan."

I turned and opened the door and strode in. The door closed behind me as my eyes landed on Lewis. He was chained to the wall and despite his red tunic being ripped and worn; he looked healthy and well feed. I noticed that his once white trousers had turned yellow with time. I glared at him. His skin was a sunburnt red and his matted ginger hair fell at his shoulders. He was also very short in stature. The top of his head would just reach my waist if he stood next to me.

I pressed the button on the choker that Rabbit had given me. A blue light lit up and I felt a small buzz on my throat.

" **Lewis Hearts.** " I stated plainly, the modulator turning my voice deeper and had a slight jingle to it.

He lifted his head fearfully and looked at me with dark brown eyes; he laughed a raspy high-pitched laugh. "A little girl? That's who they've sent to talk to me?" He laughed again. "Tell me, what are you going to do? Hm? Tickle me with your feathers?"

I glared even more. " **You should learn to respect authority, Ex-King.** " I said crossing my arms and walking over to the chair. " **Where** " I said as I turned the chair, so the backrest was facing Lewis. " **Is** " I straddling the chair so I could lean my arms on the back of the chair. " **Your Wife?** "

He stared at me in amusement. "What makes you think I know? I've been locked up here." He said waving his shackled hands at the room.

I rolled my eyes. " **Oh, I know that.** " I looked at the floor and put on a grin. " **I just need to know where. We know she's on Earth.** "

He glared. "You know nothing, child. She could be on Mars. Or even here."

I tightened my gaze on him. " **You'll get less pain if you tell us what you know.** " I said as I straitened. " **Your wife's last location. Now.** "

He smiled. "You'll get nothing. You don't scare me."

I let my illusion out. Purple smoke flew from my fingers. The only ones, who would see it, were the ones in on the plan and myself. Lewis was oblivious to it. I focused on the plan and every detail, making it as real as I could.

" **Tell me now, Hearts.** " I said as got up and grabbed the chair in one hand, lifting it with no effort. " **What dose scare you?** " I then threw the chair next to his head, barely missing his weak feeble hands and head.

He let out a surprised yelp and looked at me in shock. "Are you mad?!" He yelped. "You could have killed me!"

" **If I wanted you dead,** " I rushed at him and pushed him into the wall bringing him to my height. His feet dangled off the floor. " **You'd be dead.** " I said as I tightened my grip on his throat.

He clawed at my hands. "You…are in…i-insane!" he gasped in fear. Oh and I could see it in his eyes.

" **Where is your wife?** " I asked in annoyed anger.

"I don't know!" He yelled, but I could tell he was lying.

" **TELL ME! WERE IS YOUR WIFE!?** " I yelled lifting my other fist drawing it back for a heavy punch.

" _ **Mesmer.**_ " Came the intercom of the room. The voice was Rabbit, also with his own voice modulator, so it sounded somewhat high-pitched, but deep all at once. The name he called me was the code name we came up with.

" **In a minute.** " I said and raised my fist again.

" _ **MESMER!**_ " Rabbit yelled.

I winced. " **I'm not finished here!** " I yelled back.

" _ **You are. We found Iracebeth Hearts.**_ " Rabbit said.

My eyes widened in shock just like Lewis'. " **Are you sure?** "

" _ **Positive.**_ " Rabbit said.

I nodded and smiled as I dropped Lewis. " **Well, well, well.** " I said and turned to him. " **It appears we don't need your help after all.** " Then a door opened and closed as loud yelling could be heard. I smiled darkly. " **That should be her now. Shall we have her come in to see you?** " I said walking to the door and standing on my tip toes, so I could see out of the cell. " **Oh, here she comes.** "

"No!" Lewis yelled straining at his chains. "She'll think I betrayed her. She'll think I told…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"She'll kill me for telling you!"

" **How could she passably know if you did or not?** " I asked, as Iracebeth's yells grew louder. " **Tick tock…tick tock…** "

"Because I'm the only one to know she resided in London!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

I smirked. " **There. Was it that hard?** "

He looked confused.

The scene filled with purple smoke, visible to all.

"No…" Lewis breathed quietly.

The yells of his wife evaporated to the high-pitched modulated voice of Mallymkun.

"No…" he said looking at the door as I vanished from standing there with a puff of smoke.

The broken chair at his side vanished and reappeared were I was at the beginning and fully intact.

"What?" he asked looking around himself.

" **Ever hear of magic, Lewis?** " I asked as I reappeared in the chair as all of the smoke diffused away.

"Magic?" He asked in fearful shock.

" **Well, Illusions more like. Heard of them?** " I asked as I stood up, for real this time.

"No…no, no, no, no…" he repeated at a fast pace. "This…t-this can't be happening."

" **Oh, but it is, Lewis.** " I said smiling. " **You have been a great help.** " I walked to the door.

"B-but it was all a trick? A Lie?" He asked. "You…you haven't really found Iracebeth?"

I snorted. " **No. But with your help, we will.** " My jovial demander faded. " **And she will pay for her crimes.** "

He started to cry. "H-how?"

" **You don't need to know.** " I said and lifted the room.

You see, Plan A was for me to manipulate my illusions and convince Lewis to tell us were his wife was. I hadn't moved an inch when my Illusion started. Rabbit was on the intercom and his voice was disguised. Mallymkun played Hearts very well.

I slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. That was a lot of work in one sitting and I was still learning. It took a lot for me to walk out of the cell and not crawl. The pain in my head spiked with each step I took.

"Alice?"

I looked up at March, Marcius, and Mallymkun who all looked concerned. "I'm fine." I said with a tired smile. "Just tired." I said and closed my eyes, letting the pain pull me into the dark of sleep.

 **Next night on Earth then on underland…**

The next night on Earth, I came to Underland and found that Mirana summoned me to her chamber. When I entered the room, I wasn't the only one. Dr. Doe, Mallymkun, Marcius, March, Rabbit, and even Chris Absolem.

"You are must likely wondering why you are all here." She said as she paced back and forth. "Well thanks to Alice, we know were Iracebeth is." She stopped and looked at me with a face that said she didn't like how I did it but appreciated that I did.

"What is it you wish us to do, your highness?" Dr. Doe asked.

"I need you to go to Earth." She said. "Find Iracebeth and bring her back for trial and her imprisonment."

I felt the anger building. I didn't want her to live. I wanted her to die, slowly. Like the pain of losing my dad caused me to feel like I was dying slowly.

 **One week later on Erath…**

We, Marcius and I, waited for Rabbit and March to return from their scouting.

"Alice."

"Hm?" I asked turning to Marcius.

He was in an outfit similar to mine. Except his had his own touch. The jacket was teal and was more like a coat with many pockets for all his gadgets. His trousers were black and green. His shirt was the same as mine, just for cut for the male figure. His shoes were running shoes that were teal and black. His own touches were a green top hat that pushed his hair back and a blue neck scarf that looked almost bow-tie-ish.

"Are you really going to try and kill her?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said and faced forward and looked into the dark streets from the rental van.

It was nighttime by the way, so mum and my sister think I'm in bed. Marcius sighed and turned to face me fully from his hacking monitors and keyboard.

"That's not like you, Alice." He said. "You'd need to be an executioner in order to do that." He shook his head. "Or be without a soul."

The Cheshire Cat appeared. "Oh, Hatter." She said. "Let the Girl be. I'm sure she'll see her choice in the end."

Marcius glared at the cat. "You know, ever since this retched beast showed up, you haven't acted like yourself, Alice." He said and stood up. "So why don't you get out of here, Huh?" He pointed a finger at Cheshire who looked scared, reflecting how I felt. "Go on!" He yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Hatter!" Mally yelled sternly as she climbed into the van and closed the door. "You know Cheshire isn't real."

Mally's outfit was revealed as her brown trench coat was unbuttoned. Her jacket was a zip-up vest that was a violet pink. Her shirt was white instead of black. Her trousers where white and purple. Her shoes were combat like mine but were a dark purple. She too had her own touch. Around her neck was a pink scarf. Hooked to one side of her belt was a dark blue umbrella and on the other was a needle sword.

Marcius closed his eyes, sat back down, and put his head in his hands. "Sorry guys."

I looked down at my shoes. "It's okay, Marcius."

He looked ashamed still. "I shouldn't have yelled." He said. "I'm…I'm just not used to this sort of stuff."

I walked over and hugged him. Then Rabbit and March got back.

March's Outfit was like Marcius', but not. March's was all out of sorts. He wore his red jacket backwards, his black shirt inside out. His white and brown trousers were tucked into a pair of red trainers. He had a knotted-up orange bowtie.

Rabbit's outfit was very tidy. A blue coat that reached his knees, red shirt, black and yellow trousers, dark purple combat boots, and a wide belt like mine, but was white instead of black.

"Where's Dr. Doe?" Rabbit asked as he pushed his white mask on his head, pushing his white hair back.

Dr. Doe, did not really want to fight. "Dr. Doe went back and awaits a signal if any of us are injured." I informed.

"And Mr. Absolem?" March asked looking around him.

"I'm here." Chris said gruffly.

Chris's outfit didn't seem for fighting at first glance. A dark blue trench coat and black combat boots. Nevertheless, under it was sleek body armor that was black and blue. His trousers were black, but armored and covered with several pockets for his gadgets.

Rabbit sighed. "Thought you'd left too."

Chris scuffed. "And Leave you kids without supervision?" He asked rising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Marcius, Mally, March, Rabbit and I yelled with offence.

"Plus, would I miss the chance to catch Hearts?" He asked us. "I was just seeing Dr. Doe off. Coward asked if I wanted to come with. Told him I'd sooner quite smoking then go back without that poser in shackles." As he said this, he took out a blue cigarette. "Mind?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled out his lighter and lit up.

I sighed and looked outside. "How much longer?"

"Soon, Alice." Marcius said as he looked at his computer screens. "That is if March placed the trackers down." He said looked at the boy who was standing on his head.

"Of course, I did." March said as he rolled on to his feet. "I'm not inept."

Marcius' fingers moved a crossed the keyboard like lightning as his eyes scanned the information the screen was giving him. He beamed. "Got her."

I griped his shoulder. "Where?"

"A warehouse on, Huh? Queen's Ave. Ironic." Marcius said with a head tilt.

"Can you get visual?" Chris asked.

"Yeah give me just…" Marcius said, and his fingers moved like lightning. "There are eight cameras. And we…" He smiled when the black and white video feed played. "Have Video."

They could see three card men, their hands were bound and when the view switched to another camera, and we could see their scared faces. Iracebeth was pacing back and forth in front of them.

"That's weird." Mally said as she watched.

 _"You three could have exposed me."_ Iracebeth said angrily. She now had a strange gold crown on her head pushing her hair back.

The three men, who were in red armor and had numbers on them, nodded miserably.

Iracebeth stopped and glared at them. _"Do you know what you've done by coming back here after wearing these?"_ she asked as she strode over and grabbed one by the armor. _"Do you KNOW?!"_

I jumped at her voice's volume.

The man nodded. _"The White Knights would find us."_

I blinked. _'That's us. How could she know?'_

Iracebeth nodded and let go. _"You Disappoint me."_ She said as she walked over to a table. _"What was so import that you would risk exposure?"_

The men were quivering.

 _"TELL ME!"_ She yelled at them.

 _"FLOWERS!"_ The second man yelled with a whimper.

She turned to him with the angriest look. _"What?"_

The three men shared a look.

 _"What Flowers?"_ Iracebeth asked with a red face.

 _"We were getting red paint for the white roses that we…"_ Third man said.

 _"We bought by accident."_ The first one said not looking at the ex-queen.

 _"Let me get this straight."_ Iracebeth said her voice low. _"You got earth paint, which is nothing like our home's paint, to paint white roses, red? Do I have that right?"_ She asked as she turned her back to them.

 _"Yes."_ They all said in a whimper.

"Somethings not right." Chris said. "She's being too soft."

 _"Well then."_ Iracebeth said as she leaned on a crate. _"Whose idea was it?"_

No one spoke.

She turned and crossed her arms. _"No one?"_

Silence.

 _"Very well then."_ She looked to a man in dark cloths. She smiled a sick smile I knew all too well. _"Off…"_ she tilted her head as she looked at the men. _"With their heads."_

I bit my lip watching as the darkly clothed man walked over to the first man and cut off his head. Then the other two.

"We need to stop this." I said and tried to get out.

"No, it's too late, Alice." Marcus said. "They're dead."

I stopped and turned to them. "Then we stop her from hurting anyone else."

 **Outside the Red Queen's warehouse…**

I stood outside with my mask and choker on. I walked to the door as Door Mouse (A.K.A Mally), Rabbit, Caterpillar (A.K.A Chris), and Hare (A.K.A March) fought, in their own ways, the guards. I reached the door and turned back to see my team getting into position. DM disappeared through a window, Rabbit got on one side of the door and nodded to me, Caterpillar carefully scaled the warehouse to the roof, and Hare ran around to the back of the building.

I took a deep breath and opened the door as my illusion ability built. I was ready. I stepped inside to the sounds of a game of some sort. I peered around a crate to see men struggling to be hoops for a croquet. They were using their ammo-less guns as the mallets. I shook my head. I pressed the button on my choker and the small blue light turned on. I looked around and nodded knowing that my team was in place. I felt the anger build as I thought back to what this woman, this alien did to my father.

I pushed off the wall.

 _"Mesmer?"_ Marcus asked through our coms. _"What are you doing?"_

I sighed and looked around the corner. **"You wanted a distraction. What's better than me?"**

 _ **"How about a loud noise? Or your power, Mes?"**_ Mally said with her disguised voice.

My hand closed into a fist. **"No."** I looked around the corner to see Red Queen score. **"I have to do this."** With that, I walked around the corner and into the main room. Someone saw and yelped.

Red Queen rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers as two men came over to me.

"You'd better leave, little girl." The tall fat one said.

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. **"Or what?"**

The second one laughed. "Or we'll beat ya to a pulp." He said sounding like a thug.

Both my hands clenched. **"I'd like to see you try."** I said evenly and coldly.

They laughed and shared a look. I waited with a glare. The first one came at me from the side. His fist was tight as he threw a right cross, aiming for my head.

I stepped back dodging the punch with ease. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his neck and squeezed my thighs. He gasped and I raised my right fist. With a yell, I gave an overhand punch to his head. He yelped and crumpled to the ground.

I hoped off in a dodge as the second guy tried to kick me. I then rushed at him throwing a few false punches and then delivered a swift butterfly kick to his head. He too crumpled to the ground, but with an 'Ouf' instead of a yelp.

 _ **"Mesmer! Behind you!"**_ came Mally's voice too late.

Two men grabbed me by my arms and hit me on the back of my head to daze me. Part of the plan, the painful part I thought as I let them take me up to Red Queen.

"Now who might you be?" She asked bending down.

I glared. She hadn't changed since I last saw her. The same dark hair, the same cruel eyes, she was even in the same cloths, but added an odd-looking crown.

"Speak up." She said but only got a glare from me.

I winced as I took a punch to my stomach. I wheezed as the air was knocked out of me.

"Answer your Queen." Said one of the men holding me.

 **"Not queen."** I muttered.

Red Queen glared. "What?" She asked.

I looked up with anger. I hated her and really wanted her dead. **"You are not my Queen."** I said evenly. **"You are a murder."**

She glared and then grabbed me by my hair and drew her long sword. That wasn't the weapon she used last time I saw her. She put it to my neck making my eyes widen.

"Cards!" She called.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I believe we have our new goal post." She said and gave my hair a yank getting a yelp from me.

The men then dragged me to a cement pillar and tied to it. I winced and closed my eyes. _'Part of the plan, Alice. It's all part of the plan.'_

I waited for a bit and watched as they played and laughed. I opened my left hand and purple smoke flowed from it. Soon Cheshire appeared.

"Dear, Mesmer, quite the predicament you've gotten yourself in." She said flicking her tail back and forth. "All tied up."

"What the hell!" Yelled Red Queen.

I looked up a bit, but to cards, I was glaring at them, to the team, I was calm. I saw Mally and nodded. She did to and I listened to the conversion on my team in one ear and Red Queen's with Cheshire with the other.

 _ **"Now guys. We need to move in now."**_ Mally said as MD.

"Hello…Iracebeth Hearts." Cheshire said smiling widely.

 _ **"How Should we proceed?"**_ Chris asked gruffly as Caterpillar.

"Who the hell are you?" Red Queen asked griping her sword tightly.

 _ **"The doors are open. Cameras are hacked. Mes has them seeing only what she wants them to."**_ Marcus said as Mad Hat.

"Why I am the Cheshire Cat!" Cheshire said and turned on her back, but her head stayed up right and was grinning like always.

 _ **"I'll take on the two by Mesy."**_ March said as Hare.

"What are you?" Red Queen asked and drew her gun too, ready to shoot if necessary, or unnecessary. She was mad after all.

 _ **"I'll get the ones by Iracebeth."**_ Rabbit said.

"I just told you. I am a cat." Cheshire said and vanished leaving her smiling mouth, but then appeared behind the Red Queen. "And you seem to be rather stressed." Iracebeth jumped at Cheshire's sudden appearance.

 _ **"I'll get Mes untied."**_ Mally said and I looked to see them moving in.

"Don't you do that, you mangy beast!" Iracebeth ordered loudly and waved her gun around as she turned to Cheshire.

 _ **"That leaves me with the ones with the one by the door."**_ Chris said.

"That hurt." Cheshire said looking slightly sad at her insult. "But you want to play a game?"

I watched the door open and Chris walked over to the man standing with his back to the door. Chris spun his staff and wacked the man on the back of the head with a firm blow.

"No, I don't." She turned to me. "This is your doing!" She shrieked. "You and your White Knights!"

My eyes narrowed. **"Are you scared of the White Knights?"**

I saw Hare come over with Mally. Hare took down the two men with a drunken marshal art's style; the guards didn't know what hit them. Mally started to untie me, but Red Queen couldn't see that.

She scuffed. "No. My sister's Knights never scared me."

Rabbit did a flying kick to one of the men by the Red Queen and an elbow strike to the other as he stood up.

 **"You sure?"** I asked with a head tilted as Mally untied me.

"Of course, I'm sure." She said lowly then her eyes looked to her left. "Do you take me for a fool?"

I then saw what she was looking at. Chris was carefully sneaking over. Not carefully enough. The Red Queen then turned too quickly for Chris and fired three shots at him. One hit his ear, the second grazed his arm, but the third hit his left knee. My illusions dropped showing that I was free and that all the Knights were here. I tried to rush over to a yelling and wincing Chris but was stopped by Mally.

Red Queen turn and looked at us closely. "Children? That's who she sent to arrest me?" She started to laugh.

I gritted my teeth and looked over at Chris. **"Caterpillar? Are you alright?"**

He ground. **"Just need a patch up."**

"You didn't really think you could defeat me, did you?" Red Queen asked as she pointed her sword and gun at us.

 _ **"Couldn't harm us for trying."**_ Came Mad Tea over the intercoms. He must have hacked them.

"Your hacker?" She asked smiling big.

I nodded as the fire burned in me. **"On three?"** I asked my two team members.

 **"One."** Hare said and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, a fight. Go ahead and try." Red Queen said as she cocked her gun.

 **"Two."** DM Said and drew her sword.

 **"THREE!"** I yelled and ran at Red Queen with my throwing knives ready.

She swung her sward and I crossed my knives to stop it and then was pushed back as Mally went in for an upper slash with her sword as Hare did another flying kick. Red Queen then fired her gun at Mally's hand, hitting it, but only grazed it however the burning pain made her drop her sword and was hit by Hare.

"You children are just trying to play hero." Red Queen said as she walked over to Mally and Hare.

" **You will never be queen of Wonderland again, Iracebeth!** " Chris yelled and stood up shakily on his feet.

Iracebeth turned with a red face and ran at Chris her sword held high. Rabbit pushed Chris out of the way and his eyes widened at the sword coming his way. He lifted an arm to protect himself.

I tried to make him look like Iracebeth's husband to stop her, but her momentum was going too fast. I screamed as her sword cut through Rabbit's arm and got stuck in his side.

I glared at Iracebeth as she stumbled back. I rushed over to Rabbit and held him, he was a brother, and I didn't want to lose him.

"What?" Iracebeth asked in shock as the illusion faded. She pulled the sword away and glared at me.

Rabbit was whimpering at his stumped arm.

 **"Caterpillar?"** I began.

 **"Yes, Mesmer?"**

 **"Get Rabbit out of here."** I told him. He looked like was going to argue, but I turned to him with tears in my eyes. **"GO!"**

He nodded and took him from me as I stood with a hard glare at Red Queen.

 **"You,"** I said as I stepped forward and grabbed a sword I found on the floor. **"You, foal, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant!"** I said as I strode forward.

Red Queen glared with a red face. "How many of you do I have to chop the head off of?"

I ran at her and swung the sword at her as the tears fell. She blocked, and our blades sparked from the sliding impact. I could feel the shock of her hit as it went up my arm, my hand was tingling, and I gripped the sword hilt tighter to keep from dropping it.

She shrieked, and head budded me, making me stagger back. She then slashed at me and cut a deep gash in my arm.

I yelled in pain and took a few steps back to try and recover.

" **ALICE!** " Mally yelled then cupped her hands over her mouth in shock.

My eyes widened too as I looked at the Red Queen. She was shocked but smiled.

"Alice? Alice Liddle?" She asked.

I glared at her as she raises her sword.

 **"You will never have Wonderland."** I said and raised my sword.

She shook her head. "Why would I want Wonderland?" She asked as we started to circle each other. "When I can have Landen?" She asked, and my eyes widened briefly.

I stayed silent, trying to decide, kill or not. We came to bring her in, but I wanted to kill her. Didn't I?

"You know?" She asked as she lunged at me once. "Once I kill you and your little friends, I'll find your mother and sister, they would make good servants, or trophies."

I screamed and rushed at her and brought down the sword on her's. I kept swinging and spinning, wielding the sword in a blind fury. I then threw a hand in front of me. My illusions started to solidify as a strong and gentle White Queen appeared. The Red Queen's eyes widened in shock.

"What? How?"

I rushed forward and using the solid illusion of the White Queen as a stepping off point. I placed a foot on her hip and launched myself up in a spinning kick. The heal of my boot slammed into the side of her head. The force of the blow spun her to the side and she stumbled to the ground. Her sword slid out of her hand and she turned to glare up at me. I stood over her with my sword held high as the White Queen I had created vanished with a poof of purple smoke.

 **"Yeld!"** I said lowly and I saw the fear in her eyes.

She was shaking but her eyes hardened. "I will not. You are a freak even on my planet."

I glared. **"Iracebeth Hearts, ex-Queen of Wonderland, you are under assert for—"** I didn't get to finish.

A bang went off and that a searing hot pain ripped through my side. I fell back with a scream. Melly and March jumped in to the fight and I could hear the cries of pain and hits. I grabbed at my stomach. I felt pain and a warm liquid. I gasped as I held my hand to my face. Blood was on my hand and I was shaking. I lost track of time as my head felt fuzzy. I thought only a minuet went by, but it might have been several.

Suddenly Marcuse was next to me. My eyes narrowed. "Did we win?" I notice my choker was off since my voice was normal.

"Yeah we won. Just hold still, you're losing a lot of blood." He told me.

I nodded. "Medical on earth or Morpheus?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

I started to shake again. "Morpheus. I don't want mum or my sister to know." Slowly a blackness closed in around me and I went limp.

When I woke again, I was in a bright white room. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my middle. "OW!" I moaned.

The door opened, and Rabbit walked in. I stared at him as he walked over and pushed me back down.

"Alice, you need to rest." He told me. "It's only been half a day."

I nodded. Then I realized that he hands both my shoulders. "Rabbit your arm." I looked his arm that I saw cut off and noticed that the upper part was flesh and the lower was made of metal.

He smiled. "It's weird, but I'll get used to it." He flexed the fingers and tapped them together and they made the sound of two small hammers striking each other.

I nodded. "Where's Iracebeth?"

"In the dungeon, awaiting trial." He said.

I sighed and let my head fall back on my pillow.

"Why didn't you do it?" He asked as he sat back in a chair.

I was confused. "Do what?"

He looked at me. "Kill Iracebeth."

"I don't know." I admitted. I sighed and kind of waved a hand in front of my face as if I was shooing a fly. "If I killed her, I would be no better then she is."

He smiled. "I think you've finely grown up."

I smiled. "I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

After the next day on Earth, I played sick, so I could stay home and heal. Sis found out that something was wrong. She stood by my bed glaring at me until I couldn't take it anymore and I told her. I told her about Wonderland and she told me that I shouldn't do what I do. It was not safe. But I have to. I need to use my powers for something. If not for helping people, then what?


End file.
